L'affaire du siècle
by Chawia
Summary: Loyer modéré en échange d’un coup de main pour travaux. L’occasion est trop belle pour Suguru de se rapprocher d’Hiroshi… pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Nouvelle collaboration avec Stellar.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

« Ooooh, elle est vraiment superbe ! Laisse-moi l'essayer ! »

La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Shuichi Shindo, chanteur du groupe pop Bad Luck. Il s'empara de l'écrin que tenait Hiroshi Nakano, son meilleur ami et guitariste du groupe, et en sortit la bague, en argent serti de petits diamants, qu'il renfermait. « Shuichi Shindo, veux-tu m'épouser ? s'enquit-il en prenant une voix plus grave. Oh oui, Yuki, je veux être tien ! »

Hiroshi rit et reposa soigneusement le bijou dans son écrin. Ils étaient seuls dans le studio, et en attendant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe, le jeune homme, ordinairement plus que réservé sur ses sentiments, avait décidé de se confier à son ami le plus proche.

« Je serais ennuyé qu'elle réponde « Oh oui, Yuki », surtout qu'ils ont été fiancés à une époque.

- Il est à moi, elle n'a aucune chance. Et puis… elle t'aime bien, quand même. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, déjà ?

- Deux ans aujourd'hui.

- Et alors tu… »

Mais le garçon s'interrompit abruptement et lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait de pousser la porte, un adolescent fluet qui lança un « Bonjour » neutre aux deux occupants de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas de façon notoire Suguru Fujisaki, leur clavier. Leur alchimie sur scène n'était qu'illusoire et prenait fin sitôt le rideau tombé.

« Cette conversation ne te regarde pas, alors dégage.

- Shu ! Arrête avec cette guéguerre, lui demanda Hiroshi. Viens donc, Fujisaki. »

Le garçon ne répondit même pas et passa devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas, sans daigner les gratifier d'un regard.

« Ben alors, tu boudes ton chéri ? le railla Shuichi. Dépêche-toi d'agir, il demande sa belle en mariage aujourd'hui. »

Quiconque fréquentait régulièrement les Bad Luck voyait le cousin de Tohma Seguchi perdre sa contenance devant le guitariste du groupe. Ce dernier seul était sur son nuage – parfois illégal – et ne s'apercevait de rien, ne voyant là que de la camaraderie. Suguru accusa le coup mais il n'en montra rien et poursuivit son chemin, impassible.

_Ça devait arriver, non_ _?_ songea-t-il amèrement tout en déposant ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. _Je croyais quoi ? Qu'il quitterait sa petite amie pour moi ?_

Il n'avait jamais cru cela, bien sûr, ni ne l'avait même espéré. Une infime partie de son cœur venait cependant de se briser et une armée de regrets l'assaillait. Dès le début, son collègue l'avait fasciné et même un peu plus. Il avait gardé le silence afin de ne pas se faire rejeter car il y avait une différence entre approuver une relation homosexuelle et en vivre une. Lui-même n'avait que difficilement accepté ses préférences mais avec le temps il avait compris.

Il s'installa à une table éloignée de celle des deux autres garçons mais ne put retenir un regard dans leur direction. Shindo s'agitait – sans surprise – et Hiroshi jouait pensivement avec un écrin.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle est jolie cette bague…_

L'appétit coupé, il ouvrit tout de même son bentô et avala un maki. Avoir le cœur brisé n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim.

XXXXXXXXXX

Écrasé par la chaleur précoce du début du mois de juin, le week-end avait passé avec lenteur. Comme à son habitude, Hiroshi arriva en avance devant l'immeuble de N-G Productions. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit sur un petit banc, sur le trottoir d'en face, et tira une cigarette qu'il alluma. Comme d'habitude, Suguru arriva sensiblement après lui. Il lui décocha un « Bonjour, monsieur Nakano » discret et s'engouffra dans le grand hall sans attendre de réponse. Comme d'habitude, il prit un café à la machine du rez-de-chaussée et se retourna pour observer la silhouette de celui qu'il aimait à travers les hautes portes vitrées. Ce matin-là, pourtant, quelque chose changea ; ses yeux croisèrent le regard gris-bleu, ordinairement tourné vers d'autres horizons. Quelques membres du personnel passèrent entre eux et quand le champ de vision fut à nouveau libre, le guitariste avait disparu. Suguru soupira et alla prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre au Studio 3.

Ses deux collègues le rejoignirent peu de temps après. Shindo avait l'air grave, ou du moins, sensiblement moins excité qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comment tu vas faire, Hiro ?

- Et bien… peut-être qu'au début tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi ?

- Hirooo…

- Je sais, je sais. Tu habites avec Yuki.

- Et ton frère ou Sobi ? Ou alors Sakura ! »

Nakano prit sa guitare et l'accorda, l'air impassible ; Shuichi, lui, se glissa jusqu'au synthétiseur derrière lequel s'affairait déjà Suguru, qui faisait mine de ne leur accorder aucune attention.

« Dis-moi, Fujisaki, où est-ce que tu habites ? Parce que Hiro a acheté une maison et il cherche une ou… un colocataire. Et regarde, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur dans sa grande maison ? »

Le claviériste le gratifia d'un regard proprement glacial.

- Je pense que monsieur Nakano est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais tu n'aimerais pas, toi, prendre soin de lui ? Lui faire son petit-déjeuner, son repassage, des massages, ronronna le chanteur.

- S'il a besoin d'un domestique, qu'il se débrouille.

- _Hi, guys !_ les interrompit K, leur manager américain, en entrant à son tour dans la salle. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver ! _Let's work !_ »

XXXXXXXXXX

Nakano et Shindo étaient déjà partis quand Suguru éteignit son synthétiseur. Il aimait bien s'attarder un peu le soir pour travailler en paix, car il n'avait guère l'opportunité de le faire dans son petit appartement. Ici, au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier du volume sonore de son instrument et il lui arrivait même, de temps en temps, d'utiliser le grand piano à queue d'une salle voisine pour y jouer quelques morceaux du répertoire classique afin de se changer les idées.

Comme il prenait un dernier café à la machine, il survola d'un œil distrait les annonces affichées sur un panneau de liège à côté du distributeur. Une en particulier attira son attention.

« _Recherche colocataire pour maison à Kichijôji. Loyer bas en échange d'aide pour remettre la maison à neuf. Disponibilité début juillet._ »

Le claviériste identifia ensuite le numéro de téléphone de son collègue guitariste. Déjà, plusieurs billets avec le numéro avaient été enlevés. Jaloux, il retira ceux qui restaient et les froissa en une boule serrée qu'il jeta dans la corbeille.

_On ne sait jamais. Par les temps qui courent, il peut tomber sur un détraqué,_ se justifia-t-il.

Ce n'était donc pas une blague stupide de la part de Shindo. Nakano recherchait vraiment une colocation. Début juillet… cela lui laissait un mois pour réfléchir. Mais Ayaka Usami, dans cette histoire ? N'étaient-ils pas fiancés ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, au cours d'une pause et mettant à profit une absence de Shuichi – occupé à laisser un message inepte de plus à Eiri Yuki – Suguru tenta une approche.

« Au fait, j'ai vu votre annonce, monsieur Nakano. Vous recherchez vraiment quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Tu es intéressé ?

- Eh bien… mais mademoiselle Ayaka ?

- Oh… nous avons rompu », laissa tomber le jeune homme sans émotions. À Kyoto, l'entretien avec le père de la jeune fille avait été rapide ; il avait refusé tout net la demande d'Hiroshi. Celui-ci savait que monsieur Usami était traditionaliste mais il avait toujours écouté les désirs de sa fille ; le refus était donc venu d'elle, et il en était resté profondément choqué, Suguru le regarda avec de grands yeux, abasourdi.

« Oh… » dit-il simplement. Au même instant, K s'engouffra comme une tornade dans la pièce et la discussion en resta là.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet de la colocation de toute la journée, ébranlé par l'aveu de son camarade à propos de sa séparation d'avec Ayaka. Ils n'étaient donc plus ensemble ? Shindo n'avait-il pourtant pas parlé de demande en mariage ? Quel genre de femme répondrait à une proposition pareille par une rupture ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nakano n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments tout au long de la journée, même s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la plaisanterie ; s'il était facile de présumer de l'état des relations entre Shuichi et son amant de romancier au vu de l'humeur du chanteur, la discrétion était le maître mot du guitariste et sans cette histoire de colocation, Suguru était prêt à parier qu'il n'en aurait rien su avant longtemps.

L'esprit ailleurs, il regagna son domicile. Bien qu'Hiroshi n'ait rien avoué de ses sentiments, le claviériste pouvait parfaitement imaginer dans quel désarroi il devait être plongé. Il aurait voulu le réconforter mais que dire ? Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches même si, contrairement aux rapports que le jeune garçon entretenait avec Shindo, les leurs étaient beaucoup plus cordiaux.

Suguru referma la porte d'entrée et, s'y adossant, demeura un instant à étudier les lieux qu'il occupait depuis presque deux ans. Un petit appartement, à peine plus grand qu'un studio. En dehors d'un large poster sur l'une des cloisons du petit dégagement de l'entrée, rien ne venait égayer les murs peints en blanc. Tout n'était que fonctionnel ici, dédié au travail ; son ordinateur, ses synthétiseurs et sa console de mixage occupant une place de choix dans tout un coin de la pièce principale. Jusqu'à ce jour, le garçon n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre désir d'emménager ailleurs, d'autant qu'il préférait de loin le calme et le silence pour travailler.

Mais là… S'il devenait le colocataire d'Hiroshi, il aurait l'opportunité de le côtoyer dans un contexte autre que professionnel et parviendrait peut-être à se rapprocher de lui. Un rapprochement amical, s'entendait ; mais ce serait déjà ça.

Le claviériste soupira et retira ses chaussures qu'il plaça soigneusement dans un coin de l'entrée. S'il se proposait… et si Nakano acceptait… il n'allait pas être facile de vivre à ses côtés sans trahir les sentiments qu'il lui vouait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les matins, Hiroshi arriva le premier au pied de l'immeuble de N-G. Comme tous les matins, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs installés en face et s'alluma une cigarette. La force de l'habitude… Il la fuma lentement, les yeux fixés sur les dalles grises du trottoir. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, rongé par le chagrin et la détresse qu'il était si bien parvenu à juguler tout au long de la journée de la veille. La décision d'Ayaka l'avait proprement assommé ; rien ne lui avait laissé imaginer qu'elle puisse refuser sa demande en mariage. Il avait bâti tant de projets autour de leur vie future, avait employé tout son temps libre au cours des dernières semaines à chercher une maison entre les murs de laquelle il s'était imaginé vivre avec une famille épanouie, et Ayaka avait décliné sa proposition. Sa carrière n'était pas compatible avec une vie de famille stable, avait-elle argumenté. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais pour ses enfants elle voulait un père plus présent qu'il ne pourrait l'être. Ses concerts et ses tournées l'éloignaient déjà d'elle, parfois pour des semaines, et elle souhaitait une vie plus réglée, plus normale. Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. L'existence qu'avait toujours connue Ayaka était bien trop traditionnelle pour s'accommoder facilement d'un tout autre style de vie.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. »

Comme tous les matins, Fujisaki arrivait peu après lui. Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres du guitariste. Le plus jeune des membres de Bad Luck était lui aussi un adepte des existences bien réglées et ordonnées.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki », répondit-il en levant la tête vers le claviériste qui, au lieu de poursuivre sa route en direction des locaux de N-G, se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu embarrassé. Hiroshi fronça les sourcils, certain que son collègue souhaitait lui parler de sa rupture, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était de la sollicitude des autres.

« Monsieur Nakano… »

Il attendit, le visage neutre.

« … avez-vous déjà trouvé un colocataire ? »

Surpris, Hiroshi le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement. Deux fois déjà que le jeune garçon abordait ce sujet, peut-être avait-il envie de proposer sa candidature, après tout ?

« Hé bien, j'ai eu des contacts, oui. Tu serais intéressé ?

- Peut-être, je… Oui, ça m'intéresse. Vous comprenez, pour jouer ce serait mieux en maison individuelle par rapport aux voisins », se justifia Fujisaki. Son collègue parut le scruter de la tête aux pieds, ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il parvint à rester impassible mais son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

« Comme je l'ai écrit dans l'annonce, la maison n'est pas en super état. Donc, ma priorité va plutôt à quelqu'un de bricoleur, tu vois ? »

Suguru ne put s'empêcher de rougir tant le sous-entendu manquait de finesse.

« Oh, mais je peux me débrouiller aussi bien que n'importe qui ! protesta-t-il avec force. Ce n'est pas le travail qui me fait peur, vous savez !

- Oui, ça je m'en doute un peu, répondit Hiroshi avec un faible sourire. Écoute, je dois rappeler Makino, l'ingénieur du son. Il m'a dit être très intéressé, et qu'il avait l'habitude de bricoler. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé du loyer alors peut-être qu'il refusera, en fin de compte.

- Combien demandez-vous ?

- 23 300 yens, en échange d'un sérieux coup de main.

- Seulement ?

- Oui. C'est une grande maison avec un garage et un petit jardin mais cela fait un moment qu'elle est en vente et les anciens propriétaires ne semblent pas y avoir fait beaucoup de travaux. J'ai pu l'avoir à un prix nettement inférieur à sa valeur, du coup. Si l'on ne tient pas compte des circonstances, j'ai vraiment fait l'affaire du siècle », expliqua le jeune homme dont le regard se voila d'une profonde mélancolie. Suguru hésita puis déclara :

« Je suis désolé pour… votre séparation. Mais pour la maison mon offre est sérieuse et je peux prendre mes dispositions rapidement pour le bail de mon appartement. »

Hiroshi écrasa le bout de son mégot sur le trottoir et alla le jeter dans une poubelle à quelques pas.

« Je te donnerai ma réponse demain, Fujisaki. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, maintenant.

- Oui, en effet, approuva le jeune garçon en consultant sa montre. Monsieur Nakano, voulez-vous… Je vous offre un café ? »

Le guitariste déclina l'offre d'un petit geste de la tête et attendit que son camarade se soit servi pour appeler l'ascenseur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, quand Suguru arriva en vue de l'immeuble de N-G Productions, Hiroshi était déjà là, assis sur le banc face au parvis, en train de fumer. Tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiète impatience, il se dirigea vers lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Bonjour, Fujisaki. Dis-moi, ta proposition pour une colocation avec moi tient toujours ?

- Oh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre le claviériste.

- Dans ce cas, ça marche. Mais une fois qu'on aura démarré les travaux, ce ne sera plus le moment de reculer, hein ?

- Non ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais… et monsieur Makino ?

- Hé bien, en fin de compte juillet est trop tôt pour lui. Quant aux autres, le loyer les intéresse mais pas forcément la somme de travaux qui va avec. Donc, je peux compter sur toi, Fujisaki ?

- Oui, monsieur Nakano ! » s'exclama l'adolescent avec détermination et, à nouveau, un mince sourire éclaira les traits d'Hiroshi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire sur parole aux talents de bricoleur de son jeune collègue mais une chose était certaine : Fujisaki était bosseur et appliqué, et son côté quelque peu tatillon pouvait être un avantage étant donné le contexte.

« Je t'offre un café pour fêter ça », proposa-t-il en précédant Suguru dans le grand hall lumineux de la maison de disques.

_À suivre… _

* * *

14 500 yens = environ 150 euros (1 euro = 97, 74 yens – taux au 08 août 2012, donc j'ai légèrement arrondi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

À la fin de la journée, Hiroshi demanda à Suguru de l'attendre : sans doute souhaitait-il voir la maison avant de résilier son bail ? Trop content de pouvoir grimper en selle derrière son amour secret, Suguru accepta avec empressement et, peu après, ils roulaient en direction du quartier de Kichijôji, que le garçon ne connaissait pas. Le trafic était relativement fluide et, moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils remontaient lentement une rue résidentielle bordée de maisons individuelles, flanquées pour la plupart d'un étage et pareillement ceintes de petits jardins. La bâtisse devant laquelle Hiroshi freina était à l'avenant, et il s'engagea sous un portique en bois à la peinture écaillée pour ranger sa moto dans une petite allée herbeuse. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, Suguru descendit de moto et retira son casque en détaillant l'imposante habitation.

_Déjà l'extérieur ne paye pas de mine… _songea-t-il en franchissant le seuil. Une fois à l'intérieur, il retira ses chaussures et sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son camarade, lui, avait déjà entrepris une visite commentée des lieux.

« … la salle de bains : je compte casser la baignoire et en remettre une plus grande et électrique, refaire la douche et rafraîchir les murs. Ça, ce sera ma priorité. Ensuite… Le salon. Bien sûr, il faut imaginer, poursuivit Hiroshi en ouvrant les volets. D'abord, il faut enlever la tapisserie. Au mieux, on repeint, sinon… on enduit, ponce, repeint et le salon a une nouvelle jeunesse. Regarde cette luminosité ! »

Ce que Suguru voyait surtout c'étaient des murs sales, des boiseries rongées par les mites, face à lui une porte coulissante aux panneaux éventrés et un parquet terni. Quant à la luminosité… 19 heures n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment de la journée pour en juger ; les shôjis déchirés ne laissaient filtrer qu'un jour jaunâtre et déprimant.

« … et après on pourra rénover le parquet ou installer des tatamis. Viens je te montre la cuisine. »

Nakano conduisit son jeune collègue vers une cuisine américaine à l'équipement électroménager archaïque.

« Là aussi nous allons rafraîchir les murs et je voudrais m'équiper d'appareils plus modernes. »

Avant que Suguru n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son guide l'entraîna le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une pièce présentée comme la future salle de musique, puis lui montra les toilettes et deux pièces de dimensions modestes qui pourraient devenir des dressings ou des bureaux. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et montèrent à l'étage par un escalier assez raide bordé à l'extérieur par une rampe en bois curieusement tarabiscotée.

« Les trois chambres se trouvent ici, tu pourras choisir la tienne. »

De tailles sensiblement égales, les chambres semblaient avoir souffert d'une assez longue période d'inoccupation ; les parquets, surtout, étaient défraîchis et le papier peint avait passé de couleur. Comme Suguru achevait sa visite, une ampoule sauta au plafond du couloir.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'en un mois tout sera fini ? s'enquit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

- Non. Mais la cuisine et la salle de bains, oui. J'ai déjà pris les rendez-vous. Après… Nous ferons au fur et à mesure mais qui sait ? peut-être qu'on pendra la crémaillère avant la fin de l'année ? L'électricité n'est pas aux normes mais c'est prévu dans le budget. À propos de toutes ces dépenses ; peintures, électricien, plombier, nouveau matériel, tout est à ma charge. Tu… tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

Fujisaki s'appuya contre la balustrade qui surplombait le salon et laissa son regard errer plus bas. La tâche qui les attendait s'avérait titanesque mais il avait cru percevoir du désespoir dans la voix de son collègue. L'abandonner maintenant aurait été cruel. Tant pis, il était prêt à renoncer à son petit appartement douillet pour… ça.

« Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas changé d'avis, affirma-t-il vaillamment. Comment vont s'organiser les travaux ?

- Je les ai listés par pièce. Nous irons tous les deux le soir en semaine, et le week-end, des amis viendront nous aider.

- Marché conclu ! »

Les deux garçons redescendirent. La visite était terminée, et tout en refermant la maison, Hiroshi proposa un dîner en ville.

« À moins que tu n'aies d'autres choses à faire ?

- Non, répondit hâtivement Suguru, qui n'en avait pas espéré tant. C'est avec plaisir ! »

Ils regagnèrent à allure réduite le centre de Tokyo et, après une courte promenade dans Shibuya, ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur un petit restaurant traditionnel modestement blotti entre un sex-shop et une discothèque.

« Un de mes amis travaille ici, dit Hiroshi en indiquant le néon du sex-shop. Il a touché un petit héritage et a ouvert la boutique. S'il n'était pas très doué en cours il se débrouille pas mal en affaires.

- Oh, vous étiez ensemble au lycée ?

- Oui et non. Il a trois ans de plus que moi, c'est avec mon frère qu'il était en classe mais je l'ai toujours connu, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Tu le rencontreras ce week-end puisqu'il va nous donner un coup de main pour les travaux, ainsi que mon frère Yuji et Sakura, une autre amie de lycée à Shuichi et moi.

- Ah… monsieur Shindo va nous aider aussi ? Il sait donc faire autre chose de ses mains que casser des objets ? » Manifestement, le petit claviériste n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté d'avoir à souffrir la présence de son collègue en dehors des heures de travail. Hiroshi préféra poursuivre sur le sujet d'une manière détournée.

« Fujisaki… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas obligé d'y répondre, en revanche. »

Le guitariste dissimula un mince sourire et, tout en servant du thé, il demanda de quoi retournait vraiment cette histoire colportée par Shuichi, qui accusait leur jeune collègue d'avoir des vues sur Yuki.

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? renvoya le concerné, l'air impassible.

- Je crois que Shuichi a dû mal interpréter la situation. Pourtant cette histoire dure et l'atmosphère dans le groupe en pâtit. »

Suguru se pencha légèrement en avant et joignit les doigts, en une réplique saisissante de son illustre cousin.

« Eh bien… J'apprécie énormément les romans de monsieur Eiri. Ils sont très bien écrits, intelligents et plus profonds que bien des livres labellisés comme « intellectuels ». Un soir nous sommes allés ensemble à l'opéra, sans monsieur Shindo car vous pensez bien qu'il y mourrait d'ennui ; en outre, il est tellement bruyant qu'il gênerait à coup sûr les autres spectateurs. Monsieur Eiri m'a ensuite proposé de prendre un verre chez lui mais en tout bien tout honneur, car nous souhaitions poursuivre notre discussion sur les symboles de son dernier roman. Une chose entraînant l'autre, il en est venu à me taquiner sur le fait que j'essayais de le séduire. Je n'ai pas hésité à le moucher en lui disant que j'avouais, j'avais les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons que monsieur Seguchi. Monsieur Shindo est arrivé à ce moment-là, criant à la trahison, blablabla. Ce n'était qu'une boutade mais le second degré doit être atrophié chez votre ami. »

Il garda pour lui le fait que le chanteur lui avait bondi dessus et que Yuki avait dû les séparer. Ainsi, le plus normalement du monde, il avala un sushi et réclama la sauce que la serveuse avait oublié de leur apporter.

« Et… tu sors souvent avec Yuki ?

- Vous êtes jaloux ? plaisanta le claviériste.

- Hé bien oui, ça te pose un problème ? répondit Hiroshi, entrant dans le jeu. Sinon j'ai une place pour un concert de Muse le mois prochain, ça te tente ? Et ça me permettra de passer l'éponge sur ton infidélité. » La soirée se poursuivit sur le même ton léger et ils se séparèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Suguru.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient réellement dès le lendemain et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi reposa son micro et s'étira, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« OK, c'est bon pour cette chanson ! Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer ? Il fait super beau.

- Désolé, Shu, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Je commence les travaux de rénovation de ma maison.

- Oh, déjà ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait s'y mettre qu'à partir de samedi, fit le chanteur tout en rangeant sommairement son matériel.

- Non, je vais y travailler en semaine aussi. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, et si je veux que la maison soit habitable en juillet il faut que je m'y mette maintenant.

- Tu as trouvé un colocataire, alors ? C'est Makino ? »

Hiroshi lança un coup d'œil à Suguru qui mettait la dernière main à des réglages sur son synthétiseur et n'avait pas levé le nez de son instrument.

« Non. C'est Fujisaki. »

Son camarade le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Fujisaki ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Allez, Hiro, arrête tes blagues !

- C'est la vérité, Shu. Et c'est lui qui va m'aider dans mes travaux. »

Shuichi explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard assassin du claviériste.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu as changé d'avis finalement, Fujisaki ! Tu t'es dit que tous les moyens étaient bons pour te rapprocher de l'homme de tes rêves, pas vrai ? Si ça se trouve, tu as poussé Makino sous un train pour pouvoir prendre sa place ! » persifla-t-il. Le concerné éteignit son synthétiseur, ramassa son sac et, sans jeter un regard à Shuichi, déclara :

« J'ai fini, monsieur Nakano. Nous pouvons y aller.

- Ooh, comme c'est romantique ! Une vraie sortie en amoureux ! gloussa le chanteur avec jubilation.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Shu. À demain », le salua Hiroshi en enfilant sa veste, et il quitta le studio en compagnie de son collègue qui préféra conserver le silence sur l'opinion qu'il avait de leur leader. Toujours tout contrôler et garder la tête froide, tel était le credo de sa famille même si, bien souvent, il se serait volontiers vu se jeter sur Shuichi et l'étrangler – lentement – avec un quelconque cordon d'alimentation.

Le trajet jusqu'à Kichijôji fut rapide et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hiroshi rangeait sa moto dans la petite allée de terre envahie d'herbes folles qui longeait le flanc droit de la maison et conduisait à un modeste jardin laissé à l'abandon.

« Ça aussi il faudra s'en occuper », déclara le jeune homme, désignant un pin noueux planté dans un coin dont les branches, par endroits, venaient griffer la façade. Une haie broussailleuse, le long du mur de séparation avec la maison voisine, luttait avec quelques plants de rosiers montés trop haut, aux pieds dégarnis.

« Mais pour l'instant, la priorité c'est l'intérieur alors nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre, poursuivit-il en déverrouillant l'entrée. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux faire en premier la salle de bains et la cuisine. J'ai réfléchi à la manière dont je vais m'y prendre pour casser la baignoire, mais pour ce soir je vais commencer par quelque chose de moins physique. Tu vois les boiseries dans le couloir et le salon ? On va les dévisser. Je m'occupe du couloir, tu veux bien te charger du salon ?

- Oh oui, aucun problème, assura Suguru.

- Parfait. Bon, je vais me changer et je te donne de quoi travailler. Au fait, tu as pensé à prendre de vieux vêtements ? s'enquit son camarade avec un coup d'œil appuyé à son pantalon noir et sa chemise vert d'eau impeccables.

- De… de vieux vêtements ? répéta Suguru, interdit, et qui bien entendu n'avait pas le moins du monde songé à ce léger détail. Heu… C'est à dire que… »

Le guitariste ne répondit rien mais il se demanda si, en fin de compte, il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'insister auprès de Makino.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever tard, même les week-ends ou pendant les vacances. Ce matin-là, toutefois, la sonnerie de son réveil parut lui marteler les tempes et une envie irrépressible de le jeter contre le mur lui traversa l'esprit. Il décolla péniblement la tête de son oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil embrumé aux chiffres fluorescents affichés sur le petit appareil, qui paraissaient le narguer : 8h30. D'ordinaire, à cette heure, il était déjà levé et prêt à attaquer la journée avec énergie et détermination mais en ce samedi matin, la perspective d'avoir à passer le jour entier à décoller du papier peint, décaper des boiseries et avaler de la poussière en ponçant des murs annihilait en lui toute volonté de se lever. Il avait des courbatures dans les épaules et il s'assit dans son lit avec une grimace de douleur.

Hiroshi avait convenu de passer le chercher à 9h30 ; sur le coup de 10 heures, des renforts devaient venir les rejoindre. L'adolescent prit une longue douche, déjeuna et prépara un bentô pour la pause de midi. Il mit de vieux vêtements dans son sac à dos et, en attendant l'arrivée du guitariste, pianota distraitement sur son synthétiseur les premières notes de la _Sonate pathétique_ de Beethoven. Quelques instants plus tard, Hiroshi sonnait chez lui et il courut le rejoindre, avide en dépit de tout de se serrer contre lui le temps du trajet à moto.

« Salut, Fujisaki. D'attaque pour une journée de dur labeur ? le salua le jeune homme avec un sourire lumineux.

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr, répondit le claviériste avec un enthousiasme plus que mesuré.

- On va bien avancer aujourd'hui, avec l'aide des autres. C'est sympa à eux d'avoir pu se libérer, surtout Shuichi. Il a sacrifié une journée avec Yuki pour nous, tu te rends compte ? rit Hiroshi en lui tendant un casque.

- Une journée de répit pour monsieur Eiri. C'est lui qui devrait nous remercier », commenta le garçon dans sa barbe en enfilant le casque et grimpant derrière son camarade. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs les attendait, assis sur le perron. Au grand étonnement de Suguru, il fumait un kiseru, une pipe ancienne à long tuyau semblable à celles qu'utilisaient jadis les fumeurs d'opium.

« Tu es en avance, Sobi. Junichi t'a mis à la porte ? l'apostropha Hiroshi en guise de salut.

- Médisance, Nakano, encore et toujours médisance. Dire que je me suis levé tôt exprès pour te donner un coup de main que tu ne mérites pas, répondit le dénommé Sobi en tirant sur sa pipe d'un air précieux. Et qui donc t'accompagne ?

- Suguru Fujisaki, clavier de talent de Bad Luck. Il s'est proposé pour être mon colocataire et m'aider dans mes travaux, expliqua le guitariste en déverrouillant la porte. Mais viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison. »

Yuji Nakano, le frère aîné d'Hiroshi, arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille châtain à l'air décidé et volontaire qui se présenta comme étant Sakura, une « vieille amie de Hiro et Shu. »

« Bien, comme d'habitude nous n'attendons plus que Shuichi, résuma le maître des lieux. Je vais en profiter pour vous donner le planning de la journée. Yuji et Sobi, vous allez me donner un coup de main pour casser la baignoire et le bac à douche. Sakura et Fujisaki, vous vous occupez de décoller la tapisserie, Shuichi vous aidera dès qu'il arrivera. Les boiseries, on s'en occupera une autre fois. »

Après avoir retiré les boiseries, les deux garçons avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver du papier peint dessous. Remettant l'arrachage de celui-ci à plus tard, ils s'étaient aussitôt attelés au ponçage des panneaux de bois qui, vu leur état, n'avaient pas dû recevoir un coup de pinceau depuis longtemps. Mais la tâche s'annonçait longue et n'était pas la priorité du jour.

Le téléphone d'Hiroshi sonna tout à coup : Shuichi errait dans le quartier, perdu, incapable de se rappeler le numéro de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard il était là et, après s'être rapidement changé, il se mit à la tâche en compagnie des autres ; c'est à dire qu'il rejoignit Sakura au salon tandis que Suguru s'exilait dans le vestibule du rez-de-chaussée, peu désireux de souffrir la présence de son leader plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire. Après avoir étendu une bâche en plastique au sol, le garçon mouilla le mur sur une bonne surface puis entreprit de décoller le papier peint fané qui le recouvrait.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Oooh, je n'ai plus de dos ! gémit Sakura en se laissant lourdement tomber au sol. Et je meurs de faim ! »

Hiroshi, Yuki et Sobi pénétrèrent dans le salon. Si les frères Nakano étaient couverts de poussière blanche, Sobi offrait un aspect beaucoup plus net.

« Alors ? Le détapissage avance ? s'enquit ce dernier en lançant un coup d'œil à la pièce qui paraissait plus sinistre encore avec ses murs à moitié nus.

- Tu parles, c'est la galère ! Ce papier minable vient par petites bandes au lieu de s'arracher par plaques ! s'écria Shuichi avec découragement.

- Et toi, Fujisaki, tu t'en sors de ton côté ? demanda Hiroshi au garçon qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, l'air las.

- Oui, ça ne se décolle pas trop mal. Mais je n'ai pas énormément avancé, avoua-t-il.

- Mes ongles ! Regardez dans quel état ils sont ! se lamenta Sakura, exhibant ses doigts fripés par le contact prolongé avec l'eau. Mais dis donc, Mizutani, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas plein de poussière comme les autres ?

- Ce fainéant nous a regardé travailler toute la matinée ! fulmina Yuji d'une voix indignée.

- Je vous ai _conseillé_ toute la matinée, nuance. Deux gros bourrins comme vous se doivent d'être dirigés sous peine de passer à travers les murs. Je suis la tête et vous les bras.

- J'ai faim ! glapit Shuichi. On mange où ? Ici ou dehors ? »

Sobi ferma soudain les yeux et tendit les mains devant lui, paumes en avant, doigts écartés. Il se raidit et déclara d'une voix caverneuse :

« Je sens… je sens une présence maléfique entre ces murs. Je perçois un message… Fuyez ! Fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux avec un petit rire.

« Je voulais juste suggérer de manière originale que nous pourrions déjeuner dehors, clarifia-t-il.

- Merci de dire que ma demeure ressemble à une maison hantée, rétorqua placidement Hiroshi. Mais tu as raison, nous serons mieux dehors, le temps est superbe. »

Précédant les autres, il franchit le shôji largement ouvert et passa sur l'engawa sur lequel il s'assit.

« Sobi a raison, tu sais. Il y a bien une présence maléfique ici, glissa Shuichi à l'oreille de Sakura alors qu'ils quittaient eux aussi la pièce.

- Quoi ? Shu, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces idioties !

- Mais non, je parle de Fujisaki. Ce type est une vraie vipère qui cache bien son jeu. Il joue les Sainte-Nitouche mais figure-toi qu'il a fait des avances à Yuki ! J'étais là, je l'ai bien entendu, même s'il a prétendu que c'était faux. Et en plus il court plusieurs lièvres à la fois, il en a aussi après Hiro. »

Son amie le gratifia d'un regard dubitatif.

« Et si on allait manger ? On discutera de ton yôkai après, si ça ne te dérange pas, parce que je meurs de faim ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les travaux se poursuivirent jusqu'à 17 heures. Quand Suguru regagna son appartement, son premier geste fut de prendre une longue douche puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans forces. Pas de travaux le lendemain, Hiroshi ayant d'autres obligations, et le jeune garçon ne se sentait pas le moins du monde motivé pour aller travailler tout seul. Il n'avait pas la clef, de toute manière. Il allait en profiter pour récupérer.

Mais à présent qu'il avait touché du doigt l'ampleur des travaux à effectuer, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres postulants s'étaient désistés les uns après les autres. Cependant… pour pouvoir se rapprocher du guitariste il était prêt à tout, pas question dans ce cas de revenir sur sa parole. Le lundi venu, il résilierait son bail.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Au Japon, on se douche avant de prendre un bain. Après, on recouvre la baignoire d'un couvercle pour conserver l'eau chaude pour la personne suivante. De nos jours, un système électrique réchauffe l'eau.

**Shôji** : panneau qui comporte des lattes de bois horizontales et verticales formant des carrés en bois sur lequel est collé le papier.

**Engawa** : passerelle de bois extérieure courant le long de la maison.

**Yôkai **: Le _yôkai_ désigne un être vivant, forme d'existence ou phénomène auxquels on peut appliquer les qualificatifs extraordinaire, mystérieux, bizarre, étrange et sinistre. Êtres surnaturels, monstres, esprits... Les _yôkai_ revêtent une multitude de formes et font partie intégrante de l'imaginaire japonais depuis les temps les plus reculés. (Source : _Yokaï, Bestiaire du fantastique japonais_, Maison de la Culture du Japon, Paris)

Dans le volume 5 du manga, Suguru va trouver Eiri, et Shuichi, qui espionne leur conversation, l'entend dire qu'il a « les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons que monsieur Seguchi », donc nous avons repris cet élément pour aviver encore leur antipathie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient péniblement. Boulot, travaux, dodo. Suguru comparait son travail à celui du personnage mythologique Sisyphe. Si le Grec avait été assez rusé pour déjouer la Mort, déchaîner la colère des dieux n'avait pas été une bonne idée et son châtiment avait été de rouler éternellement un rocher jusqu'au sommet d'une colline dans le Tartare avant que celui-ci ne redescende et qu'il lui faille recommencer. Le rocher de Fujisaki était la tapisserie. Quand il terminait enfin de nettoyer une pièce, une autre l'attendait. Qu'avait-il fait aux kamis dans une vie antérieure pour avoir les mains si abîmées par le produit pour décoller le papier, sans parler des courbatures ? Les murs nus rendaient la maison encore plus sinistre. De temps en temps, histoire de se changer les idées, il allait dans la salle de bains apporter de quoi boire à son collègue.

« Vous devriez faire une pause, monsieur Nakano. Si vous mourez d'épuisement, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui finirai les travaux, dit-il en déposant des canettes de thé glacé sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Je… »

Hiroshi se retourna vers lui, et ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Suguru, subitement inquiet.

- Je… A… Ayaka me manque. »

Avant que le claviériste puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les vannes s'ouvrirent et son collègue se livra à coeur ouvert, révélant ses projets brisés et le désespoir qui l'accablait. Ce soir-là, les travaux progressèrent peu mais les deux garçons se rapprochèrent sensiblement. Ils s'arrêtèrent de bonne heure et s'assirent sur l'engawa, côté jardin, pour discuter un peu, Hiroshi assurant l'essentiel de la conversation tout en fumant d'un air rêveur.

« Tu sais, on ne dirait pas mais… je ne suis pas si doué que ça avec les filles. J'ai mis des semaines à prendre la main d'Ayaka. J'en ai bien évidemment connu d'autres mais elle était différente. Quand je suis amoureux, c'est toujours compliqué. Assez parlé de moi ! dit Hiroshi qui, comme pour chasser ses tristes pensées, rejeta un long ruban de fumée. Et toi, en dehors du beau Yuki, tu as une amoureuse ?

- Je… Non. C'est… difficile avec notre profession de rencontrer des gens. »

Hiroshi le regarda droit dans les yeux mais Suguru ne put rien y lire, et il se sentit soulagé lorsque son ami le remercia pour le travail qu'il accomplissait.

« Et tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui adorerait te rencontrer. Tu vois nos rivales, les Bloody Jezabel ? Et bien leur batteuse, Miki Watanabe, ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Si tu veux, je peux t'arranger un truc avec elle. Elle est très gentille !

- Allons manger plutôt. L'hypoglycémie vous fait dire des bêtises. Pour la peine, vous m'invitez ce soir. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Waouh ! Vous avez bien travaillé cette semaine ! s'exclama Sakura à la vue du rez-de-chaussée dont les murs étaient entièrement détapissés.

- Ce qui est long, ce sont les finitions. Ce n'est pas tout d'arracher les bandes, il faut penser à ces petits bouts qui restent et qu'on préfère ne pas voir, expliqua Suguru. Ça prend des heures pour avoir un mur propre !

- Ce sont mes ondes positives qui vous ont motivés. Je suis beau, j'apporte la paix et la sérénité dans le monde. L'inspiration, aussi », roucoula Sobi en tirant une bouffée sur son kiseru. Comme le samedi précédent, les amis d'Hiroshi étaient au rendez-vous pour lui donner un coup de main. Si le travail avançait régulièrement au cours de la semaine, les week-ends étaient l'occasion de s'atteler à des chantiers plus ardus.

Un coup à la porte les fit taire.

« On attend encore quelqu'un, Hiro-chan ?

- C'est un esprit. Vos bavardages futiles l'ont réveillé, prophétisa Sobi.

- Désolé de te décevoir, c'est seulement le plombier », déclara Nakano en allant ouvrir à l'artisan qu'il guida dans la salle de bains.

La journée se passa dans une ambiance studieuse et bon enfant, et le soir venu ils se réunirent tous dans la salle de bains : le receveur avait été posé ainsi que la nouvelle baignoire. Restait à installer le meuble de salle de bains – le choix d'Hiroshi s'était porté sur deux vasques en verre supportées par un meuble en bois clair – carreler autour et, la semaine suivante, le plombier finirait les branchements.

« Et maintenant il faut tout nettoyer, mes petits chéris ! gloussa Sobi. Je vous attends dehors, cette poussière est une offense à ma lumière. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'esquiva par la porte coulissante du salon avec un petit rire et entreprit de fumer paisiblement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hiroshi vint le trouver, l'air mécontent.

« Assez joué, où sont les balais ? »

Sobi le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Les balais ? Je n'en sais rien.

- On a fouillé toute la maison, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

- Un esprit… bordélique, rit le jeune homme.

- So-chan, on est crevés, on voudrait tous prendre une bonne douche alors dis-nous où sont les balais, intervint Junichi, le compagnon de Sobi qui se mit debout, indigné qu'on puisse le soupçonner d'être l'auteur d'une plaisanterie aussi puérile.

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas ou ils sont !

- Hiro ! Junichi ! Ils étaient cachés dans la salle de musique, annonca Yuji. Cet idiot de Shuichi les y a mis après que Junichi ait regardé. Par contre… tu ferais bien d'intervenir. Fujisaki a pété un plomb. »

C'est un spectacle peu habituel qui accueillit Hiroshi dans la salle de musique : Shuichi et Suguru, l'air furieux, se tenaient par le col en tentant de jeter l'autre à terre tandis que Sakura les exhortait au calme sans parvenir à les arrêter. Sans hésiter, les frères Nakano s'interposèrent et séparèrent les belligérants.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Calmez-vous, on se croirait dans une cour de maternelle. »

Révolté, Shuichi agrippa son ami par le bras.

« Hiro ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Il veut me voler Yuki et après, c'est toi qu'il me volera ! En fait, il est jaloux de moi ! lança-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Suguru qui parut se hérisser comme un coq en colère.

- Vous délirez monsieur Shindo ! Moi, jaloux de vous ? Votre vie est misérable ! Votre amant n'a aucun respect pour vous !

- Silence ! s'écria le guitariste. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien… Shuichi a avoué que c'était lui qui avait caché les balais, Fujisaki a marmonné des trucs pas compréhensibles et Shuichi lui a sauté dessus en le traitant de voleur de petit ami », résuma Sakura. Hiroshi secoua la tête.

« Shu, Fujisaki ne veut pas te voler Yuki.

- C'est f…

- Laisse-moi terminer. C'était une blague, ce que tu as entendu.

- Et le fait que monsieur-le-psychologique-qui-s'habille-comme-un-vieux te préfère, c'est aussi une blague ? Hein ? Il ne te l'a pas dit ça, je parie. S'il habite avec toi, c'est uniquement pour te mettre le grappin dessus ! Je parie qu'il a dû menacer Ayaka pour qu'elle te quitte ! » cracha le chanteur, hors de lui.

Quelque peu décontenancé, Hiroshi se reprit aussitôt et opta pour l'humour afin de dédramatiser la situation ; il expliqua avec humour qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son charme naturel et qu'Ayaka n'avait bien sûr subi aucune pression pour refuser sa demande en mariage.

« Et maintenant, on se remet au travail, conclut-il. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on partira. »

Car c'était cela aussi, les travaux. Du nettoyage, encore et toujours. La poussière, la sciure, les petits bouts de tapisserie et, chaque soir, il fallait passer un coup de balai. Ce soir-là, néanmoins, même s'il restait encore beaucoup à faire, l'avancée sautait aux yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suite à leur empoignade du samedi précédent, les rapports entre Shuichi et Suguru s'étaient encore rafraîchis. Ou, pour être exact, ils étaient devenus glaciaux, et si jusqu'alors leur inimité n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur leur activité professionnelle, les choses avaient commencé à changer et l'atmosphère tendue entre les deux musiciens était perceptible même par des observateurs extérieurs tels que K et Sakano.

Ce que Suguru ne supportait plus étaient les réflexions continuelles de Shuichi à propos de « son obsession pour Hiro ». Bien qu'il ait décidé de devenir le colocataire de ce dernier, le claviériste avait été déterminé à ne rien avouer de ses sentiments, surtout après la rupture que son collègue venait de vivre. Et voilà que cet imbécile à la tignasse rose en remettait des louches au quotidien, avec le tact et la subtilité qui le caractérisaient. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune garçon aurait aimé s'emparer d'une batte de base-ball et l'abattre à coups répétés sur le crâne vide du chanteur.

Faute de pouvoir se défouler à sa guise sur son collègue, Suguru s'était aperçu que passer ses nerfs sur la tapisserie de l'étage, à présent que le rez-de-chaussée était fait, constituait un excellent exutoire. Quand il rentrait chez lui, fourbu et courbaturé, il n'avait que la force de se doucher, manger un morceau et se laisser tomber dans son lit et là, miraculeusement, toute pensée de l'inepte Shindo le désertait… jusqu'au lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Préparant un concert pour la fin du mois de juin, les Bad Luck firent des heures supplémentaires en studio et les travaux restèrent au point mort pendant presque une semaine. Bien que ce fût un répit pour Hiroshi et Suguru, le premier avait hâte de retourner à ses tâches quotidiennes même si, désormais, ce n'était plus pour celle qu'il avait vu comme sa future femme qu'il oeuvrait. Il aurait pu revendre la maison, retourner se réfugier dans le petit appartement qu'il occupait depuis des années mais il avait décidé de n'en rien faire. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas avec une rupture, et bien qu'il ait terriblement souffert de cette séparation, il savait qu'il la surmonterait. Et, pour l'instant, le meilleur moyen d'oublier ses soucis était de se plonger à corps perdu dans le travail, tout épuisant fût-il.

« Monsieur Nakano ? Vous voulez du Calpis ? »

Le jeune homme reposa sa raclette et essuya ses mains pleines d'enduit à un chiffon.

« Oh, merci Fujisaki, dit-il en prenant la canette bien fraîche que Suguru était allé chercher dans une glacière. J'avais tellement la tête à ce rebouchage que j'en ai oublié que je mourais de soif. »

Le claviériste but à sa propre canette et examina le mur.

« Vous avez bien avancé. Vous êtes beaucoup plus efficace que moi, reconnut-il de bonne grâce en effleurant du bout des doigts les traces d'enduit à peine sec.

- Oh, ça ce n'est rien. C'est quand il va falloir poncer qu'on va vraiment s'amuser, répondit Hiroshi avec bonne humeur. Je n'ose même pas penser aux boiseries. Sans parler des parquets ! »

Ils vidèrent leur canette en silence tandis qu'un petit lecteur de CD posé sur un escabeau au milieu du vestibule diffusait une musique entraînante aux accents disco. Hiroshi ne pouvait travailler sans musique, avait-il déclaré.

« Quelle est donc cette musique que vous écoutez ? demanda tout à coup Suguru qui, lui, détapissait à l'étage sans le moindre accompagnement sonore. Ça n'est pas mal du tout. C'est très rythmé.

- C'est la bande originale d'une série américaine, _Queer as Folk_.

_Queer_… ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » insista le claviériste. Son camarade sourit.

« Une série très sympathique sur les aventures humoristico-sentimentales d'un petit groupe de gays américains », expliqua-t-il. Suguru ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette série ? s'enquit-il, stupéfait et, oui, un peu troublé.

- Oh, elle n'est pas diffusée au Japon. C'est Sobi qui m'a offert le coffret de la première saison pour mon anniversaire, en import. Il trouve toujours des idées de cadeaux originales, même si au début j'ai trouvé ça assez loufoque. »

Sobi Mizutani, le garçon au kiseru. Plus enclin à regarder les autres travailler qu'à s'impliquer de manière concrète. À ce qu'il en savait, il était patron d'un sex-shop et vivait avec un homme, un professeur d'histoire appelé Junichi. Un camarade de lycée de Yuji Nakano, le frère aîné d'Hiroshi, qui semblait également bien le connaître. Avec Sakura et – oui, aussi – Shuichi Shindo, ils formaient un petit groupe d'amis proches dont le claviériste se sentait exclu.

« Tu aimes bien cette musique ? Je te prêterai le CD, si tu veux. Et il faudra que je demande à Sobi de me trouver la saison deux. Mon anniversaire n'est dans pas si longtemps, après tout. »

_Le mien aussi…_ songea Suguru en ramassant les canettes vides. _Malheureusement, ça m'étonnerait que je reçoive le cadeau dont je rêve…_

Cette idée le démoralisa mais, comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître et se réfugia derrière le sourire neutre qui dissimulait toujours si bien ses émotions.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous y remettre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais plus longtemps je m'arrête moins j'ai envie de retourner arracher cette maudite tapisserie !

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le guitariste. Oh attends, ne bouge pas. »

Le jeune homme tendit la main et retira un petit morceau de papier pris dans une mèche de cheveux de son collègue.

« Je te préfère au naturel », commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ce n'était bien entendu qu'une boutade mais Suguru sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans rien dire, il s'empressa de regagner la pièce dans laquelle il travaillait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi suivant, à la grande satisfaction du claviériste, Shuichi n'était pas là pour cause de déplacement à Kyoto avec Yuki, qui avait une affaire familiale à régler. Yuji, quant à lui, était pris le matin et ne devait rejoindre le groupe que l'après-midi, promettant de s'occuper du carrelage de la salle de bains, « un vrai boulot de mec qu'il fallait laisser à des spécialistes ». Hiroshi et Sobi se retrouvèrent donc au rez-de-chaussée, attelés au ponçage des murs du vestibule, tandis que Sakura et Suguru continuaient d'ôter le papier peint des trois pièces de l'étage, tâche rendue d'autant plus ardue que dans deux des chambres, la tapisserie avait été collée directement sur l'ancien papier qui, saturé de colle, ne venait que par petits fragments.

D'un contact facile et d'un naturel expansif, Sakura s'était efforcée depuis le début de faire s'ouvrir Suguru qui, lui, était réservé et beaucoup moins démonstratif que ses deux collègues. Ce que lui avait dit Shuichi l'intriguait : était-il vrai que ce singulier petit bonhomme avait fait des avances à Yuki ? Et, de la même manière, s'intéressait-il réellement à Hiroshi ? Jusqu'à présent, néanmoins, Fujisaki n'avait rien laissé échapper et en dépit des multiples hameçons lancés au fil de leurs conversations, elle n'avait rien remonté de significatif.

« Je descends deux minutes, annonça soudain le garçon, qui avait besoin de se rendre aux toilettes. Voulez-vous que je vous prenne quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux bien un jus de fruits, merci », répondit Sakura sans cesser de gratter le mur moucheté de minuscules bouts de tapisserie qui, bien entendu, étaient les plus difficiles à enlever.

Suguru gagna le rez-de-chaussée et s'engagea dans le couloir. Hiroshi et Sobi avaient attaqué le vestibule par le fond et seules leurs voix lui parvenaient au milieu du frottement répété du papier abrasif contre le mur. Le claviériste longea le corridor et entra dans les toilettes, situées presque au niveau de l'angle du couloir.

« Tu te rends compte, Hiro ? Tu t'échines à retaper cette baraque et tout ça pour quoi ? Tu aurais mieux fait de demander cette ingrate en mariage avant de l'acheter, ça t'aurait évité de te tuer à la tâche pour rien.

- Ne parle pas d'Ayaka comme ça. Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire. »

Il y eut un silence puis Sobi reprit, d'un ton railleur :

« En attendant, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment le feeling avec les filles. Combien t'ont brisé le cœur, déjà ? Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre avec une nana, Hiro.

- Je te rappelle que la première personne qui m'a brisé le cœur c'est toi, alors tu es très mal placé pour parler d'Ayaka ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Nous étions jeunes et… tu n'étais qu'un ado sans expérience. Ça n'aurait jamais marché, nous deux. »

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux. Suguru n'osait plus quitter les toilettes, bouleversé par les deux dernières phrases échangées. Il ne savait plus s'il avait correctement entendu ce qui venait d'être dit ; pire encore : cette conversation était-elle sérieuse ? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'une quelconque plaisanterie ?

Sans bruit, il se glissa hors de la petite pièce et se réfugia dans le couloir, juste au coin du mur. Un nuage de poussière blanche émanait de l'autre partie du corridor mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas repris leur discussion. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons quand un gloussement de Sobi le retint sur place.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec le petit Fujisaki ? D'après Shu-chan, il en pince pour toi. D'accord, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un marrant mais… sait-on jamais avec les gens ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Suguru attendit la réponse du guitariste. Mais il n'y en eut aucune et, profondément ébranlé, il s'éloigna en toute hâte.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Calpis** : boisson non alcoolisée à base de lait vendue en canettes, très populaire au Japon.

**Sisyphe** : Dans la mythologie grecque, Sisyphe est le fondateur mythique de Corinthe. Il est surtout connu pour s'être montré assez malin pour déjouer Thanatos lui-même. Pour avoir osé défier les dieux, Sisyphe fut condamné à faire rouler éternellement, dans le Tartare, un rocher jusqu'en haut d'une colline dont il redescendait chaque fois avant de parvenir à son sommet, tel que raconté dans l'_Odyssée_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Hiroshi engagea sa moto dans la petite allée herbue qui flanquait sa maison et coupa le contact une nouvelle soirée de travaux en perspective… Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée mais une fois dans le hall, il retint Suguru qui partait se changer.

« Une minute, Fujisaki. Nous devons parler. »

Le coeur du claviériste s'emballa et il lutta pour conserver un air impassible ; il ne se rappelait que trop bien la conversation de la veille entre Nakano et Mizutani.

« Je vais être bref. Mon bail se termine dimanche et il nous reste encore des tas de choses à faire. Nous devons revoir nos priorités. »

_Ah, il veut parler de la maison…_ songea Suguru, soulagé mais déçu en même temps.

« Je propose de laisser tomber le rez-de-chaussée un moment et de nous focaliser sur la salle de bains et au moins une chambre. Il nous faudra aussi une pièce propre pour nos instruments et nos vêtements. En outre, va falloir penser au déménagement.

- J'ai commencé à faire des cartons et je n'ai pas beaucoup de meubles.

- Pareil pour moi. Alors, samedi matin, je passerai chez toi avec mon frère charger tes affaires. Comme on commencera par déménager les miennes, tu pourras même rester au lit un peu plus longtemps.

- Non ! Je veux vous aider ! protesta le jeune garçon, désireux de contribuer à l'effort collectif.

- Crois-moi, profites-en, on n'a pas eu de grasse matinée depuis un bout de temps et dormir te fera du bien.

- Et vous ?

- Moi je dormirai plus tard une autre fois. » Hiroshi retira sa veste en jean et la suspendit à une patère dans l'entrée. « Pour les pièces… Je vais m'occuper des deux chambres que Sakura et toi avez nettoyées. Après, si tu veux en tapisser une plutôt que la peindre, tu choisiras le papier qui te plaît et on le posera. Au programme de ce soir, donc : enduit pour moi et je te laisse le nettoyage. On ne devrait pas terminer tard, comme ça… comme ça tu pourrais peut-être dîner chez moi et… et on pourra regarder un épisode ou deux de _Queer as Folk_. C'est soft, ne t'inquiète pas. »

S'il n'afficha qu'un petit sourire, Suguru se sentit bondir intérieurement à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante et inattendue.

« Avec plaisir ! répondit-il sans hésiter. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

- Je pensais que tu insisterais pour qu'on progresse dans les travaux.

- Il faut savoir se ménager. En attendant, arrêtez de me distraire et mettons-nous au travail. Plus vite fini, plus vite partis comme vous dites. »

Le guitariste le regarda s'éloigner. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son collègue, en fin de compte ; il ne l'avait pas cru aussi ouvert. Mais, ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout. Sentant le regard gris encore sur lui, Suguru inspira profondément et se retourna.

« Cessez donc de me fixer comme ça. Je vais finir par croire que c'est _vous_ qui avez des vues sur moi… monsieur Nakano », ronronna-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Ce qu'Hiroshi ne vit pas c'est qu'il était écarlate après avoir tenu des propos dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable ; mais s'il avait un maigre espoir de sortir avec celui qui occupait ses pensées, il devait tout mettre en oeuvre pour y parvenir.

Ils en eurent rapidement fini avec leurs travaux et se hâtèrent de rentrer à Tokyo. Hiroshi habitait dans un petit immeuble du quartier de Shinjuku, relativement à l'écart des grandes artères bruyantes et commerçantes, et Suguru ne se tenait plus d'impatience à la perspective de découvrir pour la première fois le logement de son amour secret - et ce même s'ils allaient sous peu habiter ensemble.

« Il faut m'excuser pour le désordre mais… je suis en plein déménagement », plaisanta le guitariste en poussant la porte de son appartement, dont la décoration intérieure semblait se résumer à des amoncellements de cartons. Même le modeste coin cuisine paraissait vide, et il était clair que l'occupant des lieux en était tenu, depuis quelques temps, à consommer des repas tout préparés ou lyophilisés.

- Je vois que nous avons eu raison de prendre des plats à emporter, votre cuisine ressemble à un grand néant, commenta Suguru.

- « Le vide est tout-puissant car il peut tout contenir », cita son camarade d'un ton docte.

- Alors mon estomac est un grand vide. Surtout pour les sucreries », dit amoureusement le claviériste en rangeant deux énormes parts de gâteau au chocolat dans le réfrigérateur.

Ils eurent tôt fait de vider leurs bentô puis s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'assiette de dessert devant eux, et lancèrent la série. Cependant, la fatigue des trois dernières semaines eut raison d'eux et ils s'assoupirent presque aussitôt. N'était-ce pas leur première soirée de repos depuis trois semaines ? Impossible de lutter contre le sommeil. Quand Suguru ouvrit les yeux, il avait la tête appuyée sur quelque chose de moelleux. De moelleux et de chaud. À l'écran, une présentatrice interviewait un chercheur sur l'ADN et au-dessous défilaient les derniers cours du Nikkei. Tout lui revint lentement en mémoire ; il était chez Hiroshi, ils avaient mis un DVD et… ils s'étaient endormis, tous les deux visiblement. Il referma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre le jeune homme, savourant le contact.

« Attends, je vais me mettre autrement, ce sera plus confortable. »

Suguru sursauta ; ainsi son camarade ne dormait pas. Il se redressa d'un bond, comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

« Je… je ferais mieux de rentrer », bredouilla-t-il, tout ensommeillé. Hiroshi secoua la tête.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir seul dans ce quartier à quatre heures et quart ?

- Vous… vous me proposez quoi ?

- Je suis trop crevé pour te ramener mais… tu peux rester. »

Avant même d'avoir de réponse, le guitariste lui caressa la joue.

« C'est mignon. Tu as les plis de ma chemise, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je…

- Tu as la peau douce en plus. Allez, viens contre moi, on se rendort. » D'autorité, il l'attira contre lui et referma son bras.

Suguru n'osait plus bouger. Il était pétrifié mais c'était merveilleux, il dormait contre celui qu'il aimait. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour lui, décidemment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les téléphones des deux garçons sonnant de concert, les tirèrent de leur bienheureux sommeil. Sakano, leur producteur, et K, leur manager. Il était 9h30 et ils avaient près d'une heure de retard ! Ils se douchèrent à la hâte et partirent en trombe pour N-G sans même avaler un café. Shuichi pâlit en les voyant arriver ensemble, sa Némésis portant des vêtements de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble… » lui souffla sournoisement Fujisaki, avec un cri intérieur de victoire.

Shuichi ne marcha pas ; il courut littéralement et, après un instant de stupeur totale, il se rua sur Hiroshi avec un glapissement incrédule et horrifié.

« HIROOO ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! l'agressa-t-il en le saisissant par le col de son tee-shirt.

- Quoi ? s'enquit le guitariste sans comprendre en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

- Fujisaki ! Tu… T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC LUI ! »

Sakano et K se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'auteur de cette déclaration tonitruante, le premier clairement choqué et le second plutôt amusé. Suguru, lui, s'était glissé derrière son synthétiseur et se contenta de lancer un sourire narquois au leader du groupe.

« Je n'ai couché avec personne, répondit Hiroshi avec un calme imperturbable. Tu peux m'expliquer d'où tu sors cette idée, encore ?

- Mais… » Shuichi relâcha son camarade qui recula d'un pas et se remit en ordre. « Mais c'est Fujisaki qui m'a dit que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble !

- Shu, arrête avec cette histoire. Tu es franchement lourd, maintenant, fit Hiroshi en prenant sa guitare sur son support. Fujisaki a dormi chez moi, c'est tout. Et si on est en retard, c'est parce qu'on était crevés à cause des travaux alors le mieux c'est encore de se mettre au boulot histoire de ne pas perdre encore plus de temps. »

Penaud, Shuichi n'insista pas mais décocha un regard furibond à Suguru qui lui renvoya un sourire goguenard. Au point où en étaient leurs rapports, toute vengeance était bonne à prendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Profitant d'un petit instant de pause, tandis que Shuichi envoyait un message à Yuki et que Suguru était parti aux toilettes, Hiroshi se rendit aux distributeurs automatiques installés à chacun des étages. Il hésitait entre prendre un thé ou un café glacé quand quelqu'un, qui s'était glissé dans son dos à pas de loup, se jeta sur lui avec un gloussement.

« Salut Hiro-chou ! Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! »

Le guitariste se retourna vers son « assaillant » : une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs teintés de bleu et aux charmes outrageusement mis en valeur par un bustier et un short coordonnés.

« Yuka-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? » la salua-t-il en se garant vivement, sachant quelle allait être la réaction de l'adolescente qui, en effet, lui décocha un coup de poing dans le biceps.

« Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ça fait demeuré !

- Dans ce cas, arrête de m'appeler « Hiro-chou », les gens vont finir par croire des choses fausses sur notre compte.

- Mais tu es libre maintenant, pas vrai ? Alors rien ne m'empêche de tenter ma chance. Quoi, je ne te plais pas ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que je ne suis pas ton type de nana… ronronna la jeune fille en se pressant tout contre le guitariste. Tu sais très bien que si jamais je décide de t'épingler à mon tableau de chasse… je le ferai. Et je t'aurai. »

Yukari Honda, bassiste de charme du groupe de lolitas gothiques Bloody Jezabel, était connue pour collectionner les conquêtes ; trouvant Hiroshi très à son goût, elle lui avait fait des avances qu'il avait repoussées, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de rester en bons termes. Et puis, on ne pouvait jamais jurer de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il paraît que tu as acheté une maison ? enchaîna la musicienne en prenant une pose aguicheuse, accoudée au distributeur de friandises. Tu vas être bien seul au milieu de toutes ces grandes pièces vides, il te faudrait une compagnie…

- Les nouvelles vont vite, constata Hiroshi. Navré de te décevoir, mais j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie.

- Quoi ? C'est qui ? Je la connais cette garce ?

- Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Fujisaki. Il s'est proposé pour être mon colocataire et il m'aide à retaper la maison en échange d'un loyer modéré. Je ne sais pas mais… je te vois mal en train d'abattre des murs à la masse… susurra le jeune homme d'une voix amusée en laissant glisser son regard sur les courbes avantageuses de la nymphette.

- Mais tu sais, je suis très sportive. L'effort physique ne me fait pas peur… »

« Ah Yukari, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherchée partout. La répétition a repris et Nana est déjà en train de râler. Bonjour, Nakano. »

Une adolescente, petite et menue, au visage encadré par des mèches rouges, s'inclina devant le guitariste avec vivacité.

« Bonjour, Miki-chan », la salua celui-ci, amusé. La benjamine du groupe lui faisait penser à Suguru, une version féminine plus ouverte et dynamique mais somme toute plutôt ressemblante.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, fit Yukari en abandonnant sa posture lascive. Au fait, Nakano, ça te dit de nous accompagner boire un verre ce soir, après le travail ? Juste histoire de discuter, entre collègues.

- Hé bien, c'est que j'avais prévu d'aller continuer les travaux de ma maison. J'emménage samedi et…

- Allons, allons, on ne refuse pas l'invitation d'une femme. Et Nana ne sera pas là, si tu veux tout savoir. Juste Miki, Fumie et moi. Tu peux transmettre l'invitation à tes potes, Miki sera aux anges si son Fujisaki adoré se joint à nous, déclara la bassiste. Je compte sur toi ?

- C'est d'accord, obtempéra Hiroshi. À ce soir, les filles. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Si Nana Ito, la chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel, était d'un tempérament querelleur et désagréable, ses collègues étaient radicalement différentes bien qu'ayant chacune un caractère bien affirmé. Et si Yukari paraissait avoir fermement jeté son dévolu sur Hiroshi, Miki soupirait après Suguru. Fumie Yamaguchi, la claviériste du groupe, s'accommodait quant à elle de sa condition de fille casée et observait avec amusement les efforts déployés par ses amies pour parvenir à séduire leurs proies respectives.

« Tu me feras visiter ta maison une fois que tu seras installé, Hiro-chou ? Je pourrai t'aider à choisir la meilleure chambre… roucoula Yukari en léchant l'extrémité de la paille de son café glacé.

- Quand tu auras vu l'état du chantier ça m'étonnerait que tu aies envie d'y rester, gloussa Hiroshi.

- Quoi, c'est une ruine à ce point ? intervint Fumie. Elle était abandonnée ou quoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Seulement, elle est restée un certain temps inoccupée et les anciens propriétaires n'ont pas fait beaucoup de travaux.

- Et ils avaient des goûts cauchemardesques en matière de décoration… commenta Suguru entre ses dents au souvenir de la tapisserie vert pâle à fleurs saumon qu'il s'était échiné à enlever dans l'une des chambres.

- Il y a peut-être des vices cachés, fit Miki, qui avait l'esprit pratique. Peut-être que la toiture est endommagée… Ça ne fait rien, tu pourras toujours venir dormir chez moi si ça arrive, Fujisaki. »

Fumie avala une cuillerée de sorbet à la pastèque.

« C'est une proposition ferme, Fujisaki ! Tu devrais peut-être accepter, qui sait ? En plus, Miki fait très bien la cuisine. »

Suguru, qui semblait jusque là absorbé par la dégustation de sa glace chocolat-menthe, décida subitement qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être était-il dans l'erreur la plus totale ; peut-être s'imaginait-il des choses complètement fausses. Mais l'occasion n'était pas plus malvenue qu'une autre, et au moins il serait en paix avec lui-même, ce qui serait déjà une bonne chose.

« Hé bien… tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, Miki-chan, et j'aurais accepté ta proposition avec plaisir si je n'avais pas été de l'autre bord », répondit-il posément, le cœur battant la chamade. La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux, interdite, tout comme ses camarades.

« Quoi ? dit-elle, incertaine.

- Je… préfère les garçons, clarifia Suguru, le visage neutre et détendu en apparence alors qu'il luttait pour rester impassible, atrocement gêné.

- Oh. Alors… c'est vrai que tu as le béguin pour Yuki ? s'enquit Hiroshi, qui ne s'était jamais douté de rien et avait pris pour de simples affabulations les insinuations de Shuichi.

- Pas du tout. Mais… toutefois, il n'y a pas que du faux dans ce que prétend monsieur Shindo à mon sujet. »

Estimant qu'il était allé aussi loin que ce qu'il lui était possible de le faire, le jeune garçon adressa un petit sourire à son camarade et se remit à la dégustation de sa glace. C'était dit. Au moins en avait-il terminé avec les dissimulations.

_À suivre… _

* * *

_« Le vide est tout-puissant car il peut tout contenir. »_ Citation extraite du L_ivre du thé _de Kakuzô Okakura, érudit ayant contribué au développement des arts japonais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

La lumière du jour commençait à filtrer entre les lattes du store de la petite chambre et Hiroshi bâilla puis s'étira paresseusement.

« C'était… fabuleux !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, gloussa sa partenaire. Mais quelle énergie tu as ! »

_Après deux ans d'abstinence_, _pas étonnant…_ songea le jeune homme en quittant le lit à regret.

« Je vais devoir partir, en revanche, dit-il en rassemblant ses vêtements.

- Pars mais prépare-moi du café. À plus tard, Hiro-chou », ronronna Yukari juste avant de douillettement s'enfouir sous la couette.

Il reprit courageusement le chemin de son appartement. Il n'avait pas été prévu que le « verre entre collègues » se termine ainsi. Miki était partie en premier, suivie de Suguru puis Fumie. Les deux autres avaient continué à discuter, puis ç'avait été l'heure du dîner et… celle des câlins. Pourquoi ne pas céder ? Il était célibataire, il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis une éternité et Yukari semblait se satisfaire d'une nuit. Pourquoi éprouvait-il une vague culpabilité, alors ? Les paroles de Suguru lui revinrent en tête. Et si… Non ! Une relation entre collègues n'arrangerait rien en cas de séparation, et il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à s'impliquer dans une relation suivie. Il avait essuyé un revers inattendu avec Ayaka, et même s'il tournerait la page un jour, il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

À moins que tout cela ne soit qu'un prétexte fallacieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, sous un autre prétexte tout aussi fallacieux, il retrouva Yukari dans un_ Love Hotel _à la pause du déjeuner.

« Tu étais où ? questionna Shuichi en le voyant s'engouffrer en courant dans l'ascenseur, les joues rougies.

- Je… j'avais rendez-vous avec mon frère. À Shibuya. »

Suguru, qui se trouvait aussi dans la cabine, tendit discrètement l'oreille. Il trouvait son camarade distant depuis qu'ils avaient pris un verre avec les filles. Nakano ne lui tenait tout de même pas rigueur de ses préférences ? Après tout, il acceptait sans mot dire celles de son meilleur ami.

_Mais moi, je suis juste un collègue. Pas un ami_, songea-t-il amèrement en pensant à la manière distante dont le jeune homme se comportait avec lui, et celle, bien plus chaleureuse, qu'il adoptait avec les autres.

En vérité, il était malheureux. Il avait lancé un hameçon au café. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que le guitariste y mordrait mais c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. En fin de compte, cette colocation allait peut-être être un enfer, et il en était le seul responsable.

« Tu es d'accord, Fujisaki ? »

Le garçon fixa Nakano, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à une question qu'il n'avait même pas entendue.

« Je te disais que demain matin nous passerons chez toi vers 10 heures.

- Oh, c'est parfait.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous allez habiter ensemble. Quand je viendrai te voir, je le verrai aussi, grogna Shuichi.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, depuis que tu es avec Yuki, tu as dû venir chez moi une dizaine de fois en deux ans.

- Oh ! Hiro ! »

Mais les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et la discussion en resta là.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Nous voila enfin chez nous, déclara Hiroshi avec un soupir satisfait en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Bien sûr il reste encore beaucoup à faire mais on tient le bon bout ! »

Fujisaki affichait plus de réserve mais l'enthousiasme à toute épreuve de son camarade le rendait confiant. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas effectivement fait le plus gros ?

« Et puis nous sommes presque dans la phase décorative. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais quelque chose de classique pour le salon.

- C'est vrai que des cartons empilés le long des murs c'est un peu trop moderne », plaisanta Suguru.

Le déménagement s'était bien passé. Comme prévu, Hiroshi et son frère étaient arrivés à 10h15. À eux trois, ils avaient eu tôt fait de charger les affaires. Le déchargement avait été plus lent mais Junichi était là et trois solides gaillards comme eux avaient vidé rapidement cartons et meubles. Ils avaient eu de la chance, car quelques heures plus tard, une lourde pluie s'était mise à tomber, plongeant la maison dans un demi-jour sinistre. Ils en avaient profité pour monter les meubles et déballer quelques affaires. À présent qu'ils étaient seuls, ils se sentaient affreusement fatigués.

Nakano alla faire couler un bain puis revint au salon se rouler un joint et glisser un CD dans la chaîne déjà branchée.

« Je promets de fumer dehors à l'avenir mais là… je dois dire que je me sens vraiment crevé. »

Les premières notes de _Feeling good_ résonnèrent dans le salon, étouffant le bruit de la pluie.

« C'est toujours bon pour ce concert de Muse, au fait ?

- Bien sûr ! Il me tarde d'y être. Euh… non, merci », déclina poliment le claviériste à la vue du pétard que lui tendait son collègue. Il ne fumait pas et n'approuvait que peu les consommateurs de drogues douces, mais Nakano était chez lui, après tout.

« J'ai un peu abusé ces temps-ci mais tu sais, ça détend aussi.

- Je… je peux vous masser si vous voulez, proposa Suguru, stupéfait par son audace.

- Tu sais vraiment comment faire ? »

Sans plus attendre, Hiroshi retira son pull fin, tira une dernière bouffée et s'allongea sur le ventre, au sol. Un peu tendu, Suguru se rapprocha et avança des mains tremblantes. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné cette fine musculature. Dissimulant son trouble, il entreprit de pétrir la peau chaude et ne tarda pas à arracher des gémissements de plaisir à son camarade.

« Tu fais ça suuuuuper bien…

- J'aurais dû vous le proposer plus tôt, alors.

- Tu peux refaire au niveau de l'omoplate ? Mon pauvre doooooos… »

Confiant, Suguru malaxa les muscles endoloris avec doigté. Il avait appris quelques gestes avec Narumi, une amie d'enfance de Kyoto qui suivait des études de kinésithérapeute. Quand il en eut terminé, Hiroshi se redressa et avant que Suguru n'ait le temps de s'écarter, il l'attira contre lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et si nous prenions le bain ensemble ? »

Il avait dit ça sur un coup de tête mais la suggestion que Sobi lui avait faite une semaine auparavant lui apparaissait soudain alléchante. Il aimait les filles – ou les garçons – menus, et quelque chose lui disait que ces hanches-là devaient être étroites.

Face à lui, Suguru demeura pétrifié, le cerveau complètement grippé. Que répondre à une proposition pareille ? Nakano savait ce qu'il en était de ses préférences ; peut-être même avait-il enfin compris quelle était la nature des sentiments qu'avait pour lui le claviériste. Il n'avait pas réagi à ses aveux plus ou moins explicites et il lui proposait malgré tout de prendre un bain en sa compagnie ? Le jeune homme avait une définition de ce qu'était la colocation bien particulière.

« Monsieur Nakano… Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui. J'ai vraiment envie de ce bain, et j'imagine que tu dois aussi être crevé d'avoir trimballé tous ces cartons et ces meubles. Je suis zéro en massages mais… je pourrai toujours te frotter le dos. »

Décidant que l'absence de réponse de son camarade était un accord tacite, Hiroshi se leva et passa dans la salle de bains.

_C'est pas le moment de t'exciter_, s'admonesta mentalement le jeune garçon. _C'est comme si on était dans un onsen et c'est tout._

Sauf que son dernier séjour dans un onsen remontait à un voyage de fin d'année scolaire, au collège, et qu'il n'était alors aucunement amoureux de l'un de ses camarades.

« Tu viens, Fujisaki ? » appela Hiroshi de la salle de bains, mettant la douche en marche. Dans un étrange état – à demi engourdi, à demi excité – le claviériste quitta le salon et passa dans la petite pièce. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la silhouette de son collègue juste avant, mais ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux était plus qu'appétissant et une envie féroce d'étreindre ce corps élancé et fermement musclé lui embrasa le ventre, aiguillonnée par la vue d'un petit dragon noir lové juste au creux de ses reins. Le jeune homme rejeta la lourde masse de ses cheveux trempés en arrière et sourit.

« Hé bien, déshabille-toi, ne reste pas planté comme ça, dit-il avec amusement. Serais-tu timide ?

- Non, je… non. J'arrive. »

D'un geste emprunté, Suguru retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude à côté d'Hiroshi, le cœur battant. Cette situation-là, jamais il n'avait même osé en rêver. Cela avait toujours relevé pour lui d'un fantasme total et maintenant… Nerveux, il écarta ses cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux, sentant peser sur lui le regard scrutateur de son camarade.

« Monsieur Nakano…

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous me passer le gel douche ? »

Sans doute l'échange le plus minable des dix dernières années, mais il n'était pas vraiment facile d'engager une conversation étant données les circonstances.

« Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que je te frotte le dos ? » proposa Hiroshi, étrangement fasciné par le corps mince et délié à ses côtés. Suguru n'était que finesse, non à la manière délicate et sensuelle des filles mais à celle, juvénile et nerveuse, des adolescents et il avait soudain très envie de sentir sous ses mains la douceur et la souplesse de sa peau.

« Si vous voulez… Dans ce cas… je serai tenu de vous rendre la pareille.

- Ça me convient tout à fait », déclara le guitariste en faisant couler du gel douche dans le creux de sa main et, lentement, il entreprit de l'étaler sur les épaules d'un Suguru tremblant de délice et de désir mêlés.

« Fujisaki ?

- Mmh ?

- Je sais que je suis particulièrement long à la détente mais… si j'ai bien compris, tu as vraiment le béguin pour moi ? »

Suguru se retourna d'un geste souple vers son camarade.

« Je n'ai pas le béguin, monsieur Nakano. Je vous aime, répondit-il avec gravité.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un délire de Shuichi. J'ai été vraiment surpris quand tu as mis tes préférences sur la table, devant les filles. Il a dû te falloir un sacré cran, dit Hiroshi en effleurant doucement la joue lisse du jeune garçon.

- En fait je… je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que je ne suis pas le seul des deux à aimer les garçons », fit Suguru en posant une main un peu timide sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui le regarda avec surprise.

« Oui, je… je vous ai entendu discuter un jour avec monsieur Mizutani. Je ne vous ai pas épiés ! J'étais aux toilettes et vous parliez tout en ponçant. Alors j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être une chance, en fin de compte, et j'ai décidé de me déclarer. Enfin… pas directement, mais je pensais que vous comprendriez l'allusion, expliqua-t-il. Je vous aime vraiment. Depuis des années, mais je n'avais jamais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, et sans votre séparation d'avec mademoiselle Ayaka j'aurais continué à me taire. Seulement… les choses sont différentes, à présent. »

Oui, elles l'étaient. Et Suguru, dans le plus simple appareil, était plutôt appétissant au regard des critères d'Hiroshi. Et il avait effectivement des hanches étroites et une très jolie chute de reins.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas remplacer mademoiselle Ayaka mais… »

Le guitariste lui posa son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je te propose de parler de tout ça une fois que nous en aurons terminé. J'ai vraiment envie de ce bain et toi aussi je parie », dit-il en laissant glisser ses mains pleines de savon le long du dos de son camarade en un geste lent et délicieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Oooh ! Kamis ! Comme ils sont mignooons !

- Ce sont les tiens, Fujisaki ? Ils sont adorables ! »

Les Bloody Jezabel au complet, piaillantes – même Nana – étaient penchées en un froufrou de dentelles gothiques au-dessus d'un petit carton contenant trois chatons crème.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment les miens. Je les ai trouvés dans le jardin hier soir, sous l'engawa. C'est vrai qu'on avait aperçu à quelques reprises un chat rôder dans le jardin, certainement leur mère, mais depuis samedi dernier on ne l'a plus revue, expliqua le claviériste en observant l'un des petits félins donner des coups de patte maladroits à un ruban de velours qu'agitait Fumie devant lui.

- Vous l'avez faite fuir, ironisa Nana. Je la comprends un peu, cette pauvre bête. Devoir vivre à proximité de Nakano et toi…

- Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, Ito de mon cœur, intervint Hiroshi en entrant dans la pièce avec deux cafés – et Shuichi, qui arrivait à peine et se rua sur le carton sitôt qu'il en eut aperçu l'attendrissant contenu.

- Il n'y a jamais que la vérité qui fâche, Nakano. »

Ignorant les amabilités que chanteuse et guitariste, qui se détestaient cordialement, avaient entrepris d'échanger, Suguru poursuivit :

« On s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas les laisser là, alors on en a gardé un, une chatte, et on a amené les autres ici en espérant que quelqu'un voudra les adopter. Vous n'en voulez pas un ?

- Moi j'en prendrais bien un mais Yuki ne voudra jamais… soupira Shuichi en grattant affectueusement l'un des petits chats derrière les oreilles.

- J'ai déjà un chat et il est très jaloux, déclara Mao Takeda, la guitariste des Jezabel, d'un ton de regret.

- Moi je veux bien en adopter un ! s'écria Miki avec élan. Un mâle de préférence, il y en a un ?

- Tu comptes certainement l'appeler Suguru-chan ? » minauda Nana d'un ton moqueur, ce qui lui valut en retour un geste fort peu aimable de sa jeune camarade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tous les chatons avaient trouvé une famille quand Hiroshi et Suguru quittèrent les locaux de N-G. C'était pour eux un véritable poids en moins car avec la poursuite des travaux ils avaient suffisamment à faire sans avoir à s'occuper d'une portée de chatons orphelins et ils n'avaient pas le cœur de les abandonner dans un refuge. Au programme de la soirée : peinture des murs du salon. Suivrait ensuite celle du vestibule du rez-de-chaussée avant de s'attaquer à la pose de la tapisserie dans les chambres de l'étage.

Suite à l'aveu de Suguru et au bain pris en commun, les relations des deux garçons avaient radicalement changé. Toutefois, si Hiroshi avait accepté sans trop de difficulté que son camarade lui plaisait bien, son expérience malheureuse avec Ayaka l'avait cruellement échaudé et il hésitait à s'investir à nouveau dans quelque chose de durable. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Suguru, il préférait attendre un peu et voir de quelle manière les choses allaient évoluer entre eux à présent qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Cependant s'était installée entre eux une tendresse qui n'existait pas auparavant et qui se traduisait par de petits sourires, de légers contacts, d'éloquents regards. Le claviériste était aux anges ; enfin il goûtait à cette complicité de laquelle il s'était si souvent senti exclu, que ce soit au cours des répétitions de Bad Luck ou des récentes séances de rénovation collectives.

Cependant, en vertu de l'adage selon lequel toute médaille a son revers, avec la distance abattue apparurent rapidement les premiers nuages dans le ciel limpide de leurs nouvelles relations. Et tout ceci à cause de quelques coulures de peinture. Des coulures sur le parquet, certes, mais de toutes façons n'allait-il pas falloir lui aussi le rénover ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces petites frictions n'étaient pas suffisantes pour ternir la belle humeur de Suguru à la veille du 6 juillet, jour de son anniversaire.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Onsen** : source thermale, la plupart du temps aménagée en plein air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

La journée tirait à sa fin, et K et Sakano dissertaient sur une mini-tournée à venir, dans la province de Shizuoka et ses alentours. Les trois membres de Bad Luck auraient dû écouter avec recueillement et attention, mais chacun avait le regard rivé à la pendule du studio. Shuichi était en ébullition, Yuki devant passer le chercher à N-G en revenant de chez son éditeur ; Suguru, lui, avait prévu de prendre un repas à emporter chez un traiteur, n'était-ce pas son anniversaire ? Il pensait même à un autre bain commun, le premier quelques jours, auparavant, s'étant tellement bien passé que celui-ci ne pourrait être que meilleur. Hiroshi aussi attendait la sortie, mais pour aller rejoindre la bassiste des Bloody Jezabel ; il ne l'aimait pas mais l'affection de Suguru et les étreintes de Yukari semblaient fournir un nouvel équilibre à sa vie sentimentale : n'étant engagé avec aucun des deux, il n'en tirait que des bénéfices.

« … et si cette fois vous pouviez éviter de mettre le feu à la chambre, nous vous en serions reconnaissants sinon… je démissionne, pleurnicha Sakano, faisant référence au triste incident survenu lors de la tournée précédente et qui avait été étouffé grâce aux nombreuses relations de Tohma Seguchi.

- C'était un accident ! plaida Shuichi.

_- Keep cool, Sakano. Shuichi is under my control, _le rassura K. Vous pouvez y aller, _guys_. À demain ! »

Shuichi empoigna son sac au vol et se rua sur la porte. Ses deux collègues l'imitèrent avec un peu moins de précipitation, mais une fois dans le couloir, Hiroshi retint Suguru.

« Je te préviens au dernier moment mais… je ne rentre pas avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, on n'habite pas loin de la gare, tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour rentrer.

- Oh… lâcha le jeune garçon, dépité.

- Tu as l'air déçu ?

- C'est-à-dire que… C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je comptais le fêter avec un bon repas, j'ai commandé chez un traiteur du quartier.

- Vraiment ? »

Nakano parut réfléchir. Comme mauvais timing, on pouvait difficilement faire pire.

« Je te promets de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Tu m'attendras ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Mais la déception sur le jeune visage était flagrante et Hiroshi se sentit une fois de plus coupable. Combien de temps pourrait-il poursuivre cette relation triangulaire ? Il regarda son colocataire s'éloigner à pas lents vers l'ascenseur et alla rejoindre Yukari au studio des Bloody Jezabel.

XXXXXXXXX

Pour Suguru, la soirée avait perdu toute sa saveur et il observait d'un œil triste les petits plats disposés sur la table basse, l'appétit coupé, quand son téléphone sonna. Sa mère l'appelait pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et bien que le garçon se fût efforcé de ne rien laisser paraître de sa déprime, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ritsu et moi venons te voir ce week-end, décida-t-elle.

- Mais la maison n'est pas prête !

- Tu n'as pas envie de nous voir ? Parce que nous pouvons aller chez ton cousin, sinon.

- Je préfèrerais que vous logiez ici lorsque tout sera prêt. Mais je serais très content de vous voir, vous me manquez. »

C'était l'entière vérité. S'il avait quitté sa famille près de deux ans auparavant, elle lui manquait et il se rendait régulièrement à Kyoto pour voir ses proches. L'absence de son petit frère Ritsu, surtout, se faisait ressentir, même si dernièrement, avec les travaux, il avait été bien occupé.

Un claquement sec le tira de sa mélancolie. Supposant qu'il avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte, il se leva et se dirigea vers la future salle de musique, d'ou provenait le bruit. La fenêtre était bien fermée, aucun courant d'air ; bizarre. Il regagna le salon et consulta sa montre. 20h17. Au même instant, un bruit troubla le calme, comme un frottement sur le sol. Dans la cuisine, un carton _bougeait_. Son esprit se mit à mouliner à toute vitesse, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'échafauder la moindre théorie, l'objet fit un bond et une petite boule crème en émergea et détala dans les escaliers.

« Le chat…» murmura-t-il, surpris mais soulagé.

Afin de faire taire les autres petits bruits sinistres – comme le grincement du parquet – il s'installa dans le coin musique – pour l'heure une table basse avec la chaîne, les cartons de CD et deux coussins – et fourragea parmi les disques de son camarade. Puisqu'il n'était pas là, sa musique prendrait sa place. La collection était d'une variété incroyable et recelait un grand nombre d'imports. Il arrêta son choix sur l'album des Pink Floyd _Wish you were here_ et l'inséra dans la chaîne. Peut-être allait-ce agir comme une incantation magique à son souhait ?

« Le vinyle a un bien meilleur son », lui fit remarquer une voix familière. Suguru tressaillit violemment, saisi, et se retourna.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Vous avez failli me tuer ! s'écria-t-il en portant une main à son cœur, qui battait la chamade.

- Joyeux anniversaire », déclara Hiroshi en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé de papier scintillant. Le jeune garçon l'ouvrit posément et sourit à la vue de la veste en cuir flambant neuve qu'il contenait.

« Elle devrait être à ta taille, sinon il faudra aller la changer.

- Elle est magnifique », dit Suguru en l'enfilant. Les manches étaient bien un peu longues, mais compte tenu de sa taille médiocre, le problème était récurrent pour lui.

« Tu verras, ça tiendra chaud cet hiver en moto.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano.

- Tu as dîné ? Parce que je meurs de faim.

- Non, à vrai dire je…

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai ramené un dessert exceptionnel. Crois-moi… tu tuerais pour en avoir. Nous pourrions le déguster… dans un bon bain chaud, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un brillant sourire éclaira les traits de Suguru. Sans plus attendre ils passèrent à table et la soirée se passa très agréablement, avec en prime un dessert hautement délicieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ma mère va passer nous voir ce week-end, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Suguru qui dégustait son premier café de la journée, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine. La plupart des appareils électroménagers avaient été remplacés, seule manquait la cuisinière, mais les deux garçons utilisaient avant tout le four à micro-ondes ; cuisiner des choses compliquées n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est aussi chez toi. Mais si elle dort ici nous allons devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour avoir au moins une pièce propre à lui donner.

- Elle dormira chez mon cousin, me semble-t-il.

- C'est mieux pour le moment. Ce soir nous allons choisir les tapisseries pour les chambres. Si nous pouvions finir de les poser avant de partir en tournée, ce serait super.

- Avec le concert de Muse, nous allons avoir le temps ?

- On ne s'y attaquera que samedi. »

La discussion matinale aussi était devenue une habitude. Les deux garçons bavardaient des travaux et de la journée à venir tout en savourant leur petit déjeuner, alors que le soir ils parlaient musique, cinéma ou autres anecdotes. Leur cohabitation se passait vraiment pour le mieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Éloigné du centre de Tokyo, Kichijôji était un quartier paisible en journée et franchement calme aussitôt que le soir tombait, même en été. Une averse aussi courte que violente avait mouillé la route en début de soirée, et Hiroshi remonta lentement la rue avant de s'engager dans sa petite allée. La pluie avait rafraîchi l'air et des grillons chantaient dans l'herbe humide.

« C'était génial ! Quel groupe de scène ! s'exclama Suguru de sa voix claire en retirant son casque de moto. Matthew Bellamy joue vraiment très bien du piano, j'adore ses ballades ! On peut mettre le disque, avant de nous coucher ? »

Le concert avait été à la mesure de la réputation du groupe britannique, et pendant près de deux heures, les deux garçons avaient été happés par l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la salle. Suguru, dont ce n'était a priori pas la musique de prédilection, s'était bien plus amusé que ce qu'il s'y était attendu et avait passé un moment formidable, qu'il souhaitait prolonger encore un peu.

Nakano sourit devant autant d'enthousiasme, et une fois son camarade et lui installés dans le coin musique, avec une tasse de thé vert, il glissa le dernier album de Muse dans la chaîne. Habiter une maison isolée avait ses avantages et il mit le volume assez fort.

Ils parlèrent du groupe pendant près d'une heure, puis Hiroshi se décida subitement. Il se pencha lentement et cueillit un baiser.

« Tu sais… J'ai pris une décision… » souffla-t-il après avoir relâché les lèvres d'un Suguru médusé par la surprise et incapable de croire que le détenteur de son cœur venait de lui offrir un premier baiser.

« Une… une décision ? balbutia le garçon, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Oui. Je… Ayaka, c'est définitivement du passé. J'ai décidé de passer à une autre histoire et… j'aimerais beaucoup faire un bout de chemin avec toi, si ma modeste personne t'intéresse toujours, bien sûr. »

Sidéré, Suguru se contenta de regarder le guitariste avec des yeux ronds. Une déclaration… Il avait l'impression d'avoir à l'instant reçu une demande en mariage et ne savait pas quoi répondre à pareille chose. Alors, faute de mots, il se jeta sur Hiroshi et l'embrassa avec férocité.

« Waouh ! Quelle fougue… haleta celui-ci en détachant ses lèvres de celles du jeune garçon. Mais… je dois dire que ça me plaît beaucoup…

- Si vous saviez combien je suis heureux, monsieur Nakano… souffla Suguru, euphorique, en se pressant tout contre son petit ami avant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur renouvelée.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi chaud… »

Le claviériste lui-même ne se connaissait pas aussi entreprenant, mais qu'importait ? Et puis, qui aurait pu rester stoïque en face d'un garçon tel qu'Hiroshi Nakano ?

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire… » ronronna-t-il en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de son petit ami qui décida soudain de passer à l'offensive et attira Suguru contre lui puis le renversa au sol. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et se tendit instinctivement.

« On… on devrait s'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin », déclara Hiroshi, conscient du changement en s'écartant. Suguru se rassit lentement et remit ses vêtements en ordre, dégrisé.

« Oui, c'est… Je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter. »

Le guitariste lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, en fin de compte. Je veux dire de… ta vie sentimentale », fit-il remarquer. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du claviériste.

« Évidemment, je ne suis pas monsieur Shindo, moi. Et puis, la vie privée doit rester privée, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Oui bien sûr mais… j'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. »

Suguru croisa les jambes et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, monsieur Nakano ?

- J'avoue qu'en effet je me suis quelques fois posé la question. On ne peut jamais rien savoir avec toi. Tu es tellement secret…

- Hé bien… Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un, une fois. Mais ce n'est pas allé bien loin, j'étais très jeune à l'époque, vous savez », déclara Suguru avec un grand sérieux. Hiroshi se mit à rire.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu étais très vieux ! Mais c'est mignon. Fille ou garçon ?

- Garçon. Un peu plus âgé que moi. Et violoniste, si vous voulez tout savoir. C'était juste avant que je ne vienne m'installer à Tokyo. Puis j'ai fait votre connaissance et… vous savez la suite. Alors je m'en remets à vous pour m'initier à toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas encore. »

Le guitariste se glissa à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra tout contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te bondir dessus. J'irai à ton rythme et quand tu te sentiras prêt… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Suguru, avec un petit sourire, l'embrassa dans le cou.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un frôlement contre ses cheveux qui réveilla Hiroshi en sursaut et, d'un geste réflexe, il alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« Ikkyoku ! » siffla-t-il à la vue de la petite chatte qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts, assise sur son traversin. Il lança un regard ensommeillé à la porte entrebâillée.

« J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir fermée hier soir… » maugréa-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux en désordre. Le petit radio-réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait 7h30 et il se leva à regret. Une journée chargée les attendait avec le début de la pose de la tapisserie dans les chambres, et avec la venue de la mère et du petit frère de Suguru l'après-midi même, le claviériste avait tenu à s'y prendre tôt afin d'avancer au maximum. Il s'étira et ouvrit ses volets ; le ciel était gris et il pleuvait.

« Allez viens, toi, on va travailler », dit-il en ramassant la petite chatte. Dans le salon, le shoji était entrouvert sur le jardin car en dépit de l'heure matinale la chaleur lourde et saturée d'humidité était déjà étouffante. Sans doute un courant d'air avait-il fait s'entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Un bruit d'eau qui coule provenait de la salle de bains.

_Il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il comptait s'y mettre de bonne heure_… songea-t-il en contournant le comptoir de la cuisine pour aller prendre une boîte de croquettes dont il remplit l'écuelle en plastique rouge d'Ikkyoku puis, en attendant que Suguru finisse de prendre sa douche, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Le claviériste ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et il l'accueillit d'un baiser.

« Salut. Hyper motivé, je vois, dit-il en lui tendant une portion de riz.

- Merci, monsieur Nakano. J'espère que nous arriverons à faire ma chambre en entier aujourd'hui. Si nous parvenons à l'avancer suffisamment avant que ma famille arrive, pensez-vous que ce sera faisable ?

- Hé bien… Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la tapisserie mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué une fois qu'on a pris le coup. Plus tôt nous nous y mettrons, plus tôt nous en aurons fini. »

Dans un premier temps, les deux garçons avaient décidé de garder chacun leur chambre. Celle qu'avait choisie Suguru était un peu plus petite que celle d'Hiroshi mais la surface à tapisser n'en demeurait pas moins importante, d'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais posé le moindre lé de papier peint. Inexpérience et maladresse ne tardèrent cependant pas à engendrer frictions et prises de bec.

« C'est bon, cette fois ? C'est bien aligné, là ?

- Oui, monsieur Nakano.

- OK, alors je déroule. Fais attention aux bulles d'air. »

Juché sur un escabeau, Hiroshi lâcha la tapisserie repliée sur elle-même et entreprit de la coller au mur à l'aide d'une large brosse souple. Placé au-dessous de lui, Suguru guidait la partie inférieure en s'efforçant de faire le raccord le plus parfait possible.

« Mais fais un peu attention ! Tu vois pas que ça part en travers ?!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est le mur qui n'est pas droit à la base et ça décale tout le reste ! »

Hiroshi décolla le papier d'un geste exaspéré et le replaça sur le mur, presque à l'identique. La colle était en train de sécher et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de poser ce panneau, ils allaient devoir le jeter car les manipulations qu'il avait subies commençaient à se voir sur sa surface.

« Les mauvais musiciens disent toujours que c'est la faute de leur instrument quand ils jouent comme des manches », persifla-t-il. Suguru plaqua avec rage le papier au mur et se mit debout d'un geste vif.

« Désolé de ne pas être doué en bricolage, tout compte fait vous auriez dû insister auprès de monsieur Makino pour prendre cette colocation ! rétorqua-t-il. Mais peut-être lui aussi se serait-il défilé en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche à effectuer !

- Il me semble bien que tu m'avais assuré te débrouiller en bricolage, et je constate depuis le début des travaux que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, lança Hiroshi d'un ton ironique. Sachant cela, nous aurions simplement dû nous contenter de repeindre les chambres mais non, tu as tenu à les tapisser, et depuis ce matin c'est une galère SANS NOM ! »

Si la coupe des premiers lés s'était plutôt bien passée, la pose aux murs s'était rapidement transformée en cauchemar : papier posé en biais, mal encollé, déchiré à force d'être repositionné, bulles d'air… autant de pépins qui avaient mis à mal la patience d'Hiroshi autant que celle de Suguru, coupable aux yeux du guitariste d'avoir insisté pour tapisser alors que lui était plutôt favorable à un bon coup de peinture.

« Hé bien, si vous trouvez si pénible de travailler avec moi, autant me laisser faire le reste tout seul ! Allez peindre votre chambre, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

Rageur, le jeune garçon quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au salon où la table de coupe, une longue planche posée sur deux tréteaux, était installée. D'une main tremblante de colère, il plaqua la règle de découpe sur les repères tracés au crayon et tira brutalement un trait de cutter. La lame dévia et lui entailla profondément le dos de l'annulaire, du majeur et de l'index.

Hiroshi l'avait suivi et se trouvait à mi-hauteur des escaliers quand il l'entendit pousser un cri et le vit se tenir la main gauche. Mi-inquiet, mi-exaspéré, il courut aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'enquit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Suguru se dégagea et lui renvoya un regard courroucé mais son petit ami lui prit la main de force et l'obligea à l'ouvrir. Du sang coulait abondamment de la coupure et de grosses gouttes tombèrent au sol.

« Je crois que… qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement, radouci. Ne bouge pas, je vais m'en occuper. »

Il eut tôt fait de panser la plaie, et quand il en eut terminé se fit jour un autre problème : avec un épais bandage autour des doigts, inutile d'espérer que Suguru soit en mesure de jouer au cours des jours à venir.

« Merci, monsieur Nakano, dit le garçon, piteux et parfaitement conscient que son geste maladroit et emporté allait causer des problèmes au groupe tout entier.

- Excuse-moi de m'être énervé à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suppose que c'est la chaleur et la fatigue accumulées depuis le début des travaux. Je vois bien que tu fais de ton mieux, et je ne suis pas persuadé d'être un tapissier particulièrement doué. »

Hiroshi lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« On reprendra demain. Pour le moment, mieux vaut ranger avant l'arrivée de ta famille. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruka Fujisaki et Ritsu arrivèrent à 13h30. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais le ciel était toujours gris et chargé. Les présentations faites, et après une visite de la maison, ils prirent le thé accompagné des pâtisseries traditionnelles que la mère du claviériste avait apportées, des petits gâteaux raffinés provenant d'un établissement réputé de Kyoto.

« C'est une grande maison que vous avez achetée, monsieur Nakano. N'est-ce pas un logement un peu trop vaste pour deux personnes ?

- À vrai dire… quand je l'ai achetée, j'étais sur le point de me fiancer mais… les choses en sont allées autrement. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris un colocataire.

- Oh, veuillez excuser mon indélicatesse.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Au début, je pensais la revendre puis j'ai changé d'avis. Il y a encore beaucoup de travaux à faire mais une fois totalement remise en état, ce sera une belle demeure. Et puis, Suguru et moi pouvons répéter le soir sans déranger personne, ce qui est appréciable. »

Ritsu, le cadet de Suguru âgé de huit ans, jouait dans un coin avec Ikkyoku qui, comme tous les chatons, ne demandait qu'à s'amuser. Le ciel plombé assombrissait la pièce à laquelle les murs nus, dépouillés de leurs boiseries, donnaient un aspect quelque peu lugubre, et si le petit garçon ne paraissait pas particulièrement oppressé par cette atmosphère singulière, il n'en allait pas de même pour sa mère. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, sans parvenir à s'expliquer pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ça… Je me suis blessé ce matin, en coupant la tapisserie. Rien de grave, expliqua son aîné.

- Ça va te gêner pour jouer, non ?

- Bah, j'en profiterai pour travailler sur des arrangements. »

Ritsu et sa mère s'en allèrent en fin d'après-midi et une fois dans la rue, madame Fujisaki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'étrange sentiment d'oppression qu'elle avait éprouvé jusqu'alors avait disparu.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII **

Sakano demeurait muet, fixant d'un air horrifié le pansement qui entourait la main gauche de Suguru. Subitement, son visage devint cramoisi et il porta la main au nœud de sa cravate avant de s'effondrer au sol, agité de spasmes.

« Une main coupée !? Je veux mourir… râla-t-il. Monsieur le directeur nous fera tous empaler si nous annulons notre participation au concert. Je préfère encore m'ouvrir les veines avant !

- _Calm down, c_'est juste un doigt, répondit K avec flegme. Ils seront prêts pour leur concert.

- Hiro a certainement dû être obligé de se défendre contre le monstre de Kyoto, siffla Shuichi avec un regard mauvais en direction de Suguru. La prochaine fois, Hiro-chan, vise le cœur. Le cœur ! »

Sakano perdit conscience et K se gratta l'occiput d'un air ennuyé.

- _Guys_, mettez vos travaux en suspens jusqu'au concert, il vaut mieux.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir nous aider, K ? On ne dirait pas non à un petit coup de main, plaisanta Hiroshi.

- On verra, en attendant, voilà le planning de la semaine prochaine. »

La crise passée, la journée s'écoula normalement, sans que personne ne se doute de la toute nouvelle relation entre les deux garçons qui souhaitaient bien sûr rester le plus discrets possible. Ce n'était qu'une fois chez eux, dans l'intimité de leur demeure, qu'ils laissaient leurs sentiments s'exprimer.

Bien entendu, concert ou pas, hors de question de stopper les travaux ; en outre, la blessure de Suguru était plus spectaculaire que véritablement invalidante, même si plier les doigts occasionnait de désagréables tiraillements. Sitôt rentrés, Hiroshi et lui s'étaient changés et avaient entrepris de se préparer psychologiquement à attaquer la tapisserie de la chambre du jeune homme ; et quoi de mieux que quelques étreintes pour se motiver ?

« Je me sens tout à fait prêt à me mettre au travail… souffla Suguru entre deux baisers.

- Tant que ça ne finit pas aussi mal que samedi…

- Je m'appliquerai.

- Et moi, je resterai calme, c'est promis. »

Deux caresses plus tard, armés de brosses et de pinceaux à colle, ils étaient à l'œuvre et appliquaient la tapisserie avec une relative aisance en regard de leur expérience malheureuse. Ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre le rythme et, alors que la nuit tombait, ils posèrent le dernier lé. Fraîchement habillée de papier couleur safran, la chambre paraissait rayonner.

« Ça y est ! Fini ! s'exclama Suguru en promenant sur la pièce un regard empli de fierté. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir les progrès. Ça motive. »

Hiroshi l'approuva et prit une photo avec son téléphone portable afin d'immortaliser le fruit de leur dur labeur.

« Tiens, c'est quoi cette tache ? remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, approchant l'écran de son mobile de ses yeux.

- Quelle tache ?

- Regarde mon téléphone, et regarde le mur, là. »

Sur la photo apparaissait une tache foncée dans un coin alors que la paroi était parfaitement propre.

« Ça doit sans doute venir de votre téléphone. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer davantage car un grondement caractéristique, provenant de l'estomac de Suguru, annonça qu'il était plus que temps de dîner ; et au vu du travail effectué, ils en avaient en effet bien besoin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu as pensé à prendre ton maillot de bain ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous aurons le temps d'aller à la plage ?

- Aller à Yaizu sans se baigner, ce serait dommage. Ce serait comme manger un gâteau au chocolat… sans chocolat. »

Suguru secoua la tête à l'ineptie de la comparaison ; lui ne mélangeait pas les torchons du travail et les serviettes des loisirs.

« Notre programme est serré, se borna-t-il à constater. Répétition le matin, signature d'autographes l'après-midi, concert le soir. Comment comptez-vous caser une baignade ?

- Il suffit de faire le mur, le soir. Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Parce que vous, si ?

- Nooon. Je ne fais jamais rien en dehors du programme », roucoula Hiroshi en battant des cils. Vaincu, son petit ami céda.

« Très bien. Laissez-moi encore deux minutes et je serai prêt.

- Il vaut mieux, sinon on va prendre tous les embouteillages, nous serons en retard et Sakano va encore essayer de se suicider. »

Suguru monta dans sa chambre en courant et réfléchit quelques secondes : parmi tous ces cartons non déballés, ou se trouvait donc son maillot de bain ? Les minutes défilaient et il ne s'en souvenait pas. Tant pis, il achèterait sur place. Il dévala l'escalier et, en enfilant sa veste, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris son téléphone. Il remonta illico dans sa chambre mais ne trouva pas l'appareil à l'endroit où il l'avait posé la veille. Un soupir excédé lui échappa.

« Fujisaki, tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Une brusque flambée de colère embrasa le jeune garçon qui redescendit avec une lenteur diabolique.

« Où est mon téléphone ? questionna-t-il sèchement.

- Ton téléphone ? Je… je n'en sais rien », répondit Hiroshi, étonné par ce brutal changement d'attitude. Immobile, il vit Suguru décrocher le téléphone fixe et composer un numéro. Une faible mélodie se fit entendre, provenant… de son propre sac. C'était impossible ! Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un seul mot, Suguru le fouilla furieusement et en sortit son appareil.

« Vous êtes minable et immature, monsieur Nakano. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'une plaisanterie aussi puérile. Quand vous déciderez-vous à grandir un peu ? Quand vous vous serez enfin décidé à arrêter de fumer vos… pétards ? Je comprends que mademoiselle Ayaka ait refusé votre demande. Vous n'êtes qu'un drogué sans la moindre ambition. »

Hiroshi resta pétrifié par cette tirade venimeuse. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. S'il répondait, il savait qu'il dirait des choses irréparables.

« Je pars sans toi, finit-il par dire en rangeant les affaires jetées au sol. Avec un peu de chance tu auras un train et tu arriveras avant moi. »

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la maison et enfourcha sa moto. Il roula aussi vite qu'il put, évitant de penser à quoi que ce soit, gara sa moto devant l'immeuble de Sakura et pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment pour y laisser un double des clefs de la maison ; la jeune fille devait s'occuper d'Ikkyoku durant son absence. La petite chatte dormant la plupart de la journée, cela devrait bien se passer. Ceci fait, il respira un grand coup et remonta en selle. Pourquoi Suguru avait-il été aussi désagréable ? Et comment le téléphone était arrivé dans son sac, en premier lieu ? il était absolument certain de ne pas l'y avoir mis ; jamais il ne se serait permis de toucher aux affaires de son petit ami. Ou bien l'avait-il fait machinalement ? Si c'était le cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il roula jusqu'aux studios et après avoir garé sa moto, il rejoignit Shuichi qui attendait déjà devant le parking réservé au personnel.

« Où est Fujisaki ? s'exclama Sakano, affolé.

- Je suis là ! » répondit le claviériste, essoufflé, débouchant à son tour dans le parking.

C'est dans un silence de plomb que le groupe s'installa dans le minivan. Seul Shuichi semblait ravi de la situation et bavardait avec entrain alors que les deux autres garçons restaient muets, le regard dans le vague. Le silence pesant entre Hiroshi et Suguru perdura tout au long du trajet ; le premier ne parvenait pas à comprendre les paroles blessantes du claviériste à son égard, le second ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi son petit ami était parti sans lui de la maison. Ils avaient eu quelques mots un peu vifs juste avant, mais à la vérité le jeune garçon était incapable de se souvenir de la discussion. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hiroshi avait quitté la pièce sans l'attendre et il avait dû se précipiter à la gare, heureusement située à peu de distance de la maison, pour prendre le train.

Le visage glacé du guitariste l'avait dissuadé de s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le van et il avait pris place à l'arrière, avait mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'était absorbé dans l'écoute de sa musique, ou plutôt avait paru le faire mais il était resté plongé dans ses pensées et ses interrogations, tout comme Hiroshi.

Le trajet jusqu'à Yaizu, important port de pêche dans la préfecture de Shizuoka, fut rapide. Sakano avait retenu des chambres au Yaizu Grand Hôtel, bâti en hauteur et qui offrait une vue saisissante sur la péninsule d'Izu et, tout au loin, sur le Mont Fuji.

« Wah, c'est super beau ici ! s'exclama Shuichi à la vue du panorama magnifique qui s'étendait devant eux. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Yuki de venir nous rejoindre. C'est un si bel endroit pour venir en couple, minauda-t-il avec un coup d'œil narquois à l'adresse de Suguru qui arborait une mine renfrognée assez peu en accord avec la vue magnifique et le temps resplendissant.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire du tourisme, que je sache, répliqua sèchement le claviériste.

- Quoi ? Une mer pareille ne te donne pas envie de te baigner ?

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous baigner, intervint K. Vous montez vos affaires dans vos chambres et je vous emmène aussi sec à la salle de concert pour répéter. Les vacances, c'est pour les autres », conclut-il d'un ton sans appel. Les trois musiciens s'empressèrent d'obéir et allèrent déposer leurs sacs dans leurs chambres respectives.

Comme toujours en déplacement, l'organisation de Sakano était irréprochable. La répétition achevée, les Bad Luck retournèrent déjeuner au restaurant de leur hôtel puis se changèrent pour leur séance de dédicace. Celle-ci achevée, il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant de retourner à la salle de concert, et certainement pas assez pour se baigner, comme l'avait suggéré le matin même Hiroshi. Ce dernier soupira, accoudé à la balustrade en bois peint de la terrasse du complexe de loisir où avaient eu lieu les dédicaces. Le bâtiment avançait sur la mer et le jeune homme laissait son regard errer sur les flots qui dansaient au-dessous de lui, profondément songeur.

« Monsieur Nakano… »

La voix hésitante de Suguru le tira de ses pensées amères et il se retourna vers son petit ami.

« Oui ? répondit-il après un bref instant de silence.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans moi ce matin ? »

Le guitariste le regarda avec une stupéfaction non feinte. Se moquait-il de lui ?

« Fujisaki, tu… tu oses me le demander ? dit-il avec un peu de colère.

- Oui, je… C'est-à-dire que j'ai le souvenir de m'être plus ou moins disputé avec vous mais… je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce que nous nous sommes dit. Vous m'avez parlé de maillot de bain, je crois, et à partir de là… je ne sais plus ce que je vous ai répondu. Mais je me souviens vous avoir vu partir en me disant de prendre le train et… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous êtes parti comme ça. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, plaida Suguru, désemparé.

- Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais puéril, que ça ne t'étonnait pas qu'Ayaka m'ait quitté car je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un drogué. Et tout ça parce que tu ne trouvais plus ton téléphone portable, relata posément Hiroshi, le visage impassible. Alors tu comprendras que je ne t'aie pas attendu pour partir. »

Les traits du claviériste ne reflétaient qu'incrédulité et consternation. Il se savait emporté parfois, mais pas de là à dire pareilles horreurs. Pas à son petit ami du moins !

« … Drogué ? répéta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Monsieur Nakano, je… je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette histoire de téléphone, je vous supplie de me croire ! »

Hiroshi ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais Suguru ne lui avait donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir des absences. De plus, sa réaction totalement disproportionnée après l'incident du téléphone – et comment le petit appareil s'était-il retrouvé dans son sac, en premier lieu ? – cadrait mal avec l'image de calme et de maîtrise qu'il se plaisait à renvoyer. Le stress, peut-être ? Ils n'avaient quasiment pas pris de véritable jour de repos depuis le début des travaux, presque deux mois auparavant.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… le mieux c'est de ne plus en parler. On va dire qu'il n'est rien arrivé, d'accord ? Et puis… on va faire un petit break en rentrant, qu'en dis-tu ? Quelques jours de coupure pour penser à autre chose qu'aux travaux », proposa le jeune homme en caressant doucement la joue ronde de son petit ami.

« Mais avant ça, on va aller se baigner, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Toujours partant pour faire le mur après le concert ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les trois membres de Bad Luck n'étaient pas du genre à faire dans la retenue en concert ; Shuichi et Hiroshi, surtout, donnaient de leur personne et sortaient de scène épuisés la plupart du temps. Cette représentation-là n'avait pas dérogé à la règle d'autant qu'il avait fait très chaud et même Suguru, pourtant beaucoup plus statique que ses deux collègues, était mort de fatigue. C'est avec un bel ensemble que les trois garçons se laissèrent tomber dans le van qui les reconduisait à leur hôtel.

« Je suis claqué, déclara Shuichi en bâillant largement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette salle ! Le micro a failli me glisser des mains plusieurs fois.

- Imagine un peu l'émeute dans la salle si quelqu'un l'avait reçu dans l'œil ! Les fans se battraient pour récupérer le micro de Shindo, plaisanta Hiroshi.

- Ou alors on aurait eu un procès pour coups et blessures involontaires », marmotta Suguru dans son coin.

K eut tôt fait de les raccompagner à l'hôtel et c'est avec soulagement que le claviériste se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà tout ce dont il avait envie.

« Alors ? Tu as préparé ton maillot ? »

Suguru tressaillit et se retourna d'un bond vers la porte-fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la terrasse où se tenait son petit ami, souriant.

« Monsieur Nakano ! siffla-t-il. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Mais par où êtes-vous passé ?

- Ma chambre est voisine de la tienne, j'ai enjambé le balcon, expliqua le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait là d'un exercice de routine pour lui. Un petit tour dehors, ça te dit ?

- Un… un petit tour ? Monsieur Nakano… On ne va pas sortir maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? K ne nous l'a pas interdit, que je sache. Et après la chaleur infernale du concert, un peu d'air frais ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Mais… Et si monsieur Shindo nous voit sortir ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il doit être écroulé au fond de son lit. Ou alors il est en train d'envoyer un message à Yuki, auquel cas on est encore plus tranquilles. Allez, Fujisaki ! Une promenade sous les étoiles, rien que nous deux, ça ne te tente pas ? »

Vaincu, Suguru acquiesça. L'enthousiasme de son petit ami était contagieux et quelque part… c'était assez excitant.

Discrètement, ils se glissèrent hors de l'hôtel et empruntèrent un escalier abrupt, taillé à flanc de roche, pour gagner le pied du promontoire sur lequel il était bâti. La nuit était belle et chaude et le bruit des vagues, en contrebas, troublait seul le silence. Une odeur salée parfumait l'air et Suguru, quelque peu grisé, inspira profondément.

« Où allons-nous maintenant, monsieur Nakano ?

- Un peu plus loin. Je me suis renseigné à la réception, il y a une promenade qui longe la mer. À cette heure-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, nous devrions être tranquilles.

- Tranquilles pour quoi faire ?

- Tu n'en as jamais assez de poser des questions ? le taquina Hiroshi en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Pour nous baigner, pardi.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot.

- Et alors ? Jamais entendu parler des bains de minuit ?

- « Ohkuzure seaside », lut Suguru sur un grand panneau qui marquait le début de la promenade. « Baignade strictement interdite ». Monsieur Nakano, on n'a pas le droit ! »

Le jeune homme rit et l'attira contre lui.

« Cette nuit est trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Ne sois pas aussi rigide, Fujisaki, il faut savoir s'amuser de temps en temps !

- Respecter les règlements ne m'a jamais empêché de m'amuser ! répliqua Suguru, piqué au vif. Si c'est interdit de se baigner c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ! »

Mais Hiroshi, sans tenir compte de ses protestations, l'entraînait déjà le long de la promenade, désertée à cette heure. Le chemin, plat et dallé, bordé par une haie d'arbustes sur sa gauche, longeait la côte ; une plage de sable grossier, noir et rocailleux, donnait abruptement sur la mer de laquelle émergeaient à intervalle régulier des brise-lames en béton battus par les vagues.

« Alors ? On n'est pas bien ici, seuls tous les deux ? fit le guitariste en embrassant à pleine bouche son petit ami qui sentit s'envoler ses réticences comme par enchantement.

- Si, bien sûr… On pourrait aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau », convint le garçon.

Enjambant le petit muret qui séparait la promenade de la plage, les deux musiciens gagnèrent le bord de l'eau et retirèrent leurs chaussures. Suguru s'assit sur les rochers dentelés et plongea les pieds dans les vagues.

« Elle est délicieuse ! s'écria-t-il. Mais que faites-vous, monsieur Nakano ?

- En fin de compte, je vais me baigner. Comme tu le dis, elle est délicieuse et ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter », expliqua le jeune homme en retirant son jean et son tee-shirt. Il les déposa sans soin auprès de ses baskets et plongea d'un geste fluide dans l'eau sombre.

« Génial ! s'extasia-t-il en s'ébrouant. Fujisaki, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna de quelques brasses. L'eau semblait profonde et, de l'avis du claviériste, assez agitée.

« Ne vous éloignez pas, monsieur Nakano. C'est peut-être dangereux.

- Mais arrête de stresser comme ça, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ? Qu'une pieuvre géante m'attrape les chevilles et m'entraîne au fond ? »

Le guitariste rit et, sur le dos, se mit à nager en direction du large. Il aimait la mer, la soirée était magnifique et Suguru était bien bête de ne pas en profiter. Tant pis pour lui !

« Monsieur Nakano, vous ne devriez pas autant vous éloigner ! appela le jeune garçon d'une voix inquiète. Revenez, s'il vous plaît ! »

Conscient de l'anxiété réelle de son petit ami, Hiroshi obtempéra. Seulement, s'il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'écarter du rivage, il sentait à présent une résistance ; un courant contraire qui l'obligeait à forcer pour avancer. Soucieux de ne pas accroître davantage l'inquiétude de Suguru, il ne dit rien et entreprit de nager plus vigoureusement.

« J'arrive, Fujisaki. Y'a pas le feu. »

Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, et bien que ne se trouvant qu'à une dizaine de mètres du bord, le courant contrariait ses efforts et le maintenait presque sur place. Suguru ne tarda pas à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? appela-t-il, le cœur battant.

- Je… Y'a un courant qui m'entraîne en arrière… Je vais le contourner par la gauche », finit par avouer Hiroshi en nageant vers l'un des brise-lames bâti juste au bord des rochers. Le claviériste se leva et le suivit du rivage.

« C'est plus facile par là ?

- Oui… ça va mieux… Je grimperai sur le brise-lames pour sortir de l'eau. »

Cependant, même si le courant faiblissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la digue, le jeune homme devait s'employer pour avancer et la fatigue commençait à peser lourdement sur lui, d'autant plus que le concert l'avait déjà bien entamé. Ses bras et ses jambes lui paraissaient être en plomb et son souffle était plus heurté ; heureusement il n'était plus très loin du but. Suguru, lui, avait atteint le brise-lames et s'était juché tout en haut, d'où il surveillait avec angoisse la laborieuse progression de son petit ami.

« Vous y êtes presque, monsieur Nakano ! Encore un effort ! »

Mais alors que celui-ci tendait le bras pour se rattraper aux blocs de bétons, un brusque remous le projeta violemment dessus.

« Monsieur Nakano ! cria Suguru, horrifié, en le voyant disparaître sous les flots. Monsieur Nakano ! »

La tête du nageur réapparut mais il s'était à nouveau éloigné de la digue et paraissait sonné.

« Je vais vous hisser, venez vers moi ! » l'encouragea le jeune garçon en se rapprochant le plus possible de l'eau, mais les algues rendaient le béton glissant et compliquaient singulièrement sa tâche. Aller chercher des secours ? Pas le temps. Saisi d'une soudaine inspiration, il retira son jean et, se penchant à bout de bras, en lança l'extrémité vers son petit ami.

« Attrapez ! Après je vous remonterai ! »

D'un dernier effort, Hiroshi parvint à saisir la jambe du pantalon et s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Bandant ses muscles, Suguru le ramena vers la digue à laquelle il put enfin se retenir, hors d'haleine.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… ça va… grâce à toi… haleta le jeune homme.

- Venez, redescendons sur la plage. Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous baigner ! »

Le premier choc passé, un peu tremblant et les jambes molles, Hiroshi suivit son petit ami jusqu'à l'étendue de sable noir. Au bout d'un court instant il renfila ses habits et lança un coup d'œil penaud à Suguru qui n'en menait pas large dans son jean trempé.

« Merci, Fujisaki. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. J'aurais dû t'écouter, dit-il en lui effleurant la joue.

- Rentrons, monsieur Nakano. Je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à me balader sous les étoiles. »

Dans un silence un peu emprunté, les deux garçons retournèrent à l'hôtel.

_À suivre… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

« Ça fait du bien d'être chez soi… même si tout n'est pas fini, fit remarquer Hiroshi avec un regard singulier en direction des boiseries à peine poncées entreposées sur l'engawa. Tu as une idée de quoi faire pendant notre break ? »

La tournée provinciale qui avait commencé par Yaizu et s'était poursuivie toute une semaine s'était achevée le jour même et les Bad Luck disposaient à présent de trois jours de repos. À la fin du dernier concert, qui avait eu lieu à Yokohama, K avait reconduit ses poulains à Tokyo et minuit sonnait que les deux garçons franchissaient le seuil de leur demeure avant de s'effondrer avec un bel ensemble sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Suguru en se lovant contre lui. Nous pourrions… juste rester ici à nous reposer avec interdiction formelle de toucher un outil ? »

Depuis que sa relation avec Hiroshi avait évolué, le jeune garçon s'était mis à la tâche avec encore plus d'acharnement. Il n'était plus seulement en colocation, il rénovait leur nid et peut-être… peut-être feraient-ils même bientôt chambre commune ? Cependant, la fatigue de la tournée se faisait ressentir, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors consacré leur énergie aux travaux, et quelques jours de farniente leur feraient le plus grand bien.

« Je vais me coucher, déclara Hiroshi en se levant, se défaisant gentiment de l'étreinte possessive de son petit ami. Et demain, je ne veux être réveillé que par des câlins sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… ma vengeance sera épouvantable et tu t'en souviendras jusque sur ton lit de mort ! »

Il rit et disparut dans l'escalier.

Soudain impressionné par le silence pesant, Suguru ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre. Comme il ouvrait la porte, un rai de lumière éclaira une ombre mouvante sur le mur et il tressaillit, avant de reconnaître la silhouette d'Ikkyoku. Grommelant pour la forme, il mit la petite chatte dehors et se glissa bien vite dans ses draps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Point de câlins au réveil mais des miaulements à fendre l'âme. Qu'Ikkyoku ait faim était une chose, mais qu'elle miaule comme si elle agonisait en était une tout autre.

Dès le début de sa vie chez les garçons, elle s'était attachée à son premier contact : Suguru. Hiroshi avait expliqué à son petit ami, en lui plaçant le chaton dans les bras, que celui-ci devait s'habituer à leur odeur et que pour ce faire, il fallait la caresser le plus possible. Sous le regard bienveillant du guitariste, la petite chatte avait passé la soirée dans les bras de Suguru et l'avait visiblement adopté car dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se faufilait dans sa chambre et dormait sur son lit des heures durant.

Ce matin-là, c'est chez ce dernier qu'elle gratta avec force jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre. Elle se faufila alors dans la pièce, bondit sur le lit et entreprit de réveiller le dormeur avec ses plaintes aiguës. C'est ainsi que Suguru commença sa journée de repos bien méritée en grognant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, voyant que rien n'y faisait, il saisit le petit animal et décida de le remettre à son véritable maître. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il glissa ses pieds dans des chaussons puis poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'Hiroshi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; il avait tellement envie de le rejoindre au creux des draps ! Il posa le chaton par terre et ressortit aussitôt de la chambre comme s'il risquait d'être changé en statue de sel si Nakano venait à le voir.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se résigna à ne pas se rendormir et descendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était presque 9 heures, et même s'il aurait souhaité dormir encore un peu, le sommeil était passé. Il venait de mettre la cafetière en route quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était sa mère qui désirait savoir quel jour il serait chez lui dans la semaine, car elle lui envoyait, avec beaucoup de retard, son cadeau d'anniversaire et la présence de quelqu'un était impérative pour le réceptionner. Le garçon l'ayant informé de ses trois jours de repos, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et raccrocha.

Rien ne tardait jamais avec les Seguchi et alors que Suguru n'attendait pas de recevoir son mystérieux cadeau avant le lendemain, celui-ci arriva dans la matinée. Hiroshi dormait encore quand un énorme camion s'engagea sous le portique de l'allée, et le claviériste signa le bon de livraison sans oser en croire ses yeux. Ses parents n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié ! Fou de joie, il guida les livreurs jusque dans la salle de musique où ils déposèrent le volumineux présent.

« Il est vraiment superbe ce piano », fit remarquer une voix derrière lui. Plongé dans la contemplation de l'instrument, un piano quart de queue de marque Gaveau, Suguru se retourna d'un bond.

« Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé monsieur Nakano. C'est le cadeau de mes parents. Il me tarde de l'essayer. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Suguru courut chercher une chaise, s'installa derrière l'instrument et laissa ses doigts parcourir le clavier, donnant naissance à une mélodie vive, légère et enjouée, la _Valse du petit chien_ de Chopin. Hiroshi s'assit dans un coin et l'écouta, une tasse de café à la main.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le classique ? Tu aurais eu une carrière fabuleuse, dit-il une fois que son petit ami eut rabattu le cylindre, l'air satisfait.

- Je l'avais ma carrière fabuleuse et je l'ai encore aujourd'hui. Bad Luck était un défi pour moi, et j'aime les défis. Et puis… je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré, répondit Suguru en se serrant contre le grand garçon. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Merveilleuse. Et toi ?

- Courte, grâce à votre chatte. Elle a gratté à ma porte puis s'est mise à miauler comme si on l'assassinait et finalement… finalement j'en ai eu marre. Je me suis levé pour aller la mettre dans votre lit où visiblement elle a poursuivi sa nuit avec calme et sérénité.

- Ne boude pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je serai ton obligé pour me faire pardonner. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Ces trois jours en autarcie, loin de l'agitation du centre de Tokyo et surtout loin des outils firent un bien fou aux deux garçons, même si le jour de la reprise coïncidait avec l'anniversaire d'Hiroshi. C'était ce qu'était en train de se dire le jeune homme tout en essuyant d'un geste vigoureux le miroir de la salle de bains. Certes il venait de prendre une douche, mais pourquoi la buée persistait-elle sur la glace ? Il inspecta les murs qui révélèrent une bonne ventilation.

_Ça se dissipera bien_, songea-t-il en quittant la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte afin d'aérer.

« Ano… Monsieur Nakano… »

Le guitariste sortit de sa rêverie ; Suguru l'appelait, mais sa voix lui parvenait de loin, du jardin peut-être ? Il s'immobilisa dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille.

« Vous comptez aller répéter en serviette ? » demanda quelqu'un dans son dos, et il tressaillit.

« Tu es là ? fit-il un peu stupidement, apercevant Suguru qui sortait manifestement de la salle de musique, un paquet de partitions dans les bras.

- Ma foi… oui.

- Tu viens de m'appeler ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, affirma le jeune garçon d'un ton catégorique. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher un peu, car si moi je ne me lasse pas de vous voir dans cette… tenue… je doute que ce soit le cas de messieurs K et Sakano. »

Anniversaire ou pas, aucun répit pour les Bad Luck. Comme par un fait exprès, K leur avait concocté un programme de reprise chargé, avec en point d'orgue l'enregistrement de_ Musicorama_, une émission musicale pour les enfants à visée pédagogique, au cours de laquelle, en plus de jouer, les trois garçons avaient à répondre à un petit quizz et participer à des animations. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, la journée terminée, K avait retenu Hiroshi pour le féliciter longuement de son excellente prestation lors du quizz – ce qui n'avait rien d'urgent de l'avis du jeune homme – puis l'avait entraîné dans une autre salle pour l'entretenir de Shûichi, et quand il avait enfin daigné le lâcher, il était beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude ; Suguru paraissait sur des charbons ardents.

« Vous savez, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, déclara le claviériste en ôtant son casque de moto, une fois de retour à Kichijôji.

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que diriez-vous si je vous disais qu'en fait… c'est moi le cadeau ? »

Les yeux d'Hiroshi scintillèrent et il se hâta de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Avec les volets fermés, il faisait très sombre mais rien n'aurait pu moins leur importer en cet instant.

« Je dirais que j'aurais hâte de le déballer. »

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures dans le vestibule, mais avant que le jeune homme ait le temps d'éclairer, Suguru se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant avec férocité. Électrisé, Nakano l'enlaça et l'entraîna dans le salon sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Manifestement, Suguru était prêt à aller plus loin et il mettait tout en œuvre pour le lui laisser savoir. Dédaignant toujours la lumière, le guitariste se laissa tomber sur le canapé et entreprit avec fièvre de retirer sa chemise à son petit ami.

« Ne déchirez pas l'emballage, gloussa ce dernier en se cambrant avec délice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pro en la matière. Mais, et si toi tu t'occupais de moi ? »

De légers murmures parcoururent le salon, inaudibles pour les amoureux bien trop absorbés par leurs ébats naissants.

« Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais te manger tout cru, petit Fujisaki. »

« Moi je vais t'arrêter, siffla une voix familière dans l'obscurité et les deux garçons, en dépit de leur état de trouble, s'immobilisèrent, haletants et surpris.

- Chuuut ! Et la surprise, Shuichi ? intima quelqu'un d'autre à voix basse.

- Je crois qu'elle est… réussie, dit une troisième personne. Joyeux anniversaire, Hiro-chan ! » Le salon s'illumina, éclairant, regroupés devant la montée d'escalier, Sakura, Yuji, Shuichi, Sobi, Junichi et Yukari. Riant sous cape, à l'exception de Shuichi qui paraissait atterré, ils observaient le couple à demi étendu sur le canapé, débraillé et échevelé, l'air coupable et stupide. D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons bondirent sur leurs pieds et se rhabillèrent à la hâte, cramoisis et horriblement gênés. Suguru surtout, dont le maître mot était discrétion et qui tenait par-dessus tout à ce que sa vie sentimentale, quelle que soit son orientation, demeure cachée. Pour un peu il aurait quitté la maison mais Hiroshi, bravement, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui en une accolade rassurante, ce à quoi Yuji répondit en levant une bouteille de saké sous les exclamations des autres. Sakura déposa des accompagnements sur la table et la soirée reprit doucement son cours.

« Je suis un peu déçue que Nakano m'ait larguée pour Fujisaki, confia Yukari à Sobi, observant son rival tout en se demandant ce que son ex-amant pouvait bien lui trouver.

- Il a toujours eu des goûts bizarres. »

La soirée se poursuivit dans les rires, et si Suguru se sentait tout de même un peu gêné, Hiroshi était aussi détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Seul Shuichi faisait quelque peu grise mine. À l'arrivée du gâteau, décoré de bougies scintillantes, l'ambiance était même un peu chaude et Sobi se glissa aux côtés de Suguru.

« On dirait que vous y êtes arrivé, finalement, lui souffla-t-il discrètement. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne, monsieur Mizutani ? Que monsieur Nakano ne s'intéresse pas seulement aux personnes… dépravées ?

- C'est moi que vous traitez de dépravé ? s'enquit le jeune homme, amusé par cette attaque directe.

- Si vous vous sentez visé…

- Mais est-ce qu'avec vous, il a franchi le pas, ou bien vous regarde-t-il toujours dans le blanc des yeux ? Les personnes chastes l'attirent peut-être, mais est-ce qu'elles l'excitent ? poursuivit Sobi d'un ton provocateur, désireux d'ennuyer ce petit bonhomme qu'il jugeait antipathique et suffisant.

- L'excitation… pour ce que ça dure. Il est à moi maintenant, alors arrêtez avec vos regards concupiscents.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… »

Le claviériste planta des yeux noirs comme la nuit dans ceux du jeune homme dont le sourire s'évanouit et qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il voulut répondre quelque chose de spirituel, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais ne trouva rien à dire devant ce regard glacé et… fou ? Heureusement Hiroshi désamorça la situation en venant les rejoindre, portant des verres d'alcool pétillant qu'il leur tendit.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises sur mon compte, So-chan. Merci pour la soirée, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! » sourit-il.

Mizutani esquissa un maigre sourire et retourna auprès de Junichi. Assez inexplicablement, Fujisaki l'avait impressionné et il n'avait plus envie de s'y frotter, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

Les invités surprise une fois partis, les deux amoureux rangèrent sommairement la pièce puis Suguru suggéra de reprendre où ils avaient été interrompus. Avec un bâillement, Hiroshi déclina, expliquant qu'il était fatigué et préférait aller se coucher.

« Mais… je peux dormir avec vous, alors ?

- Euh… Une autre fois, je suis vraiment claqué, là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi ? insista le jeune garçon, mécontent.

- Il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

- Vous mentez et…

- Et quoi ? Je ne couchais pas avec Ayaka, je l'ai quand même demandée en mariage », rétorqua Hiroshi, soudain irrité par l'obstination de Suguru. S'ils ne le faisaient pas ce soir, ce serait un autre ; il se sentait vraiment sur les rotules et avait indubitablement trop bu.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions…

- Non ! Il me faut du temps. Si je couche avec toi ça voudra dire que je t'aime davantage qu'elle et… »

Nakano s'interrompit abruptement. Cette fois il s'était laissé emporter et à en juger par l'expression peinte sur le visage de son petit ami, il l'avait clairement blessé.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Nakano.

- Att…

- Bonne nuit », conclut Suguru.

La partie aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais poussé par une irrépressible impulsion, Hiroshi voulut avoir le dernier mot.

« La vérité… La vérité, s'entendit-il articuler, incapable de retenir les mots, c'est que je ne te désire pas. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai beau penser à autre chose, tu ne m'excites pas. »

Un sourire méchant s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se détourna du garçon, pétrifié.

Incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Suguru regarda sans faire un geste son petit ami s'éloigner et gravir l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres. Stupeur et indignation le clouaient sur place, et le pire était ce sourire mesquin qu'il lui avait adressé après lui avoir envoyé ses paroles au visage. Son orgueil offensé se cabra et il esquissa le geste de se précipiter à la suite du jeune homme afin de lui faire comprendre, au moyen d'un direct bien senti, combien il avait peu apprécié sa déclaration mais sa colère retomba presque aussitôt et il demeura immobile, peiné plus que tout autre chose. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais prétendu avoir effacé Ayaka du cœur du guitariste mais se l'entendre dire en face l'avait affreusement blessé. D'une démarche pesante, il regagna lui aussi sa chambre et se mit au lit sans tarder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le petit déjeuner, le lendemain, fut pris dans une atmosphère tendue et désagréable. Hiroshi en imputa la cause à ses paroles maladroites de la veille et, devant la froideur de son petit ami, décida de faire amende honorable.

« Fujisaki, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, hier soir… dit-il d'un ton prudent, sachant combien le claviériste était ombrageux. J'étais crevé, c'est la vérité, mais j'ai eu tort de parler d'Ayaka.

- La vérité c'est surtout que vous n'avez aucun désir pour moi, alors ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher des excuses fumeuses », rétorqua Suguru, glacial, assortissant ses paroles d'un regard courroucé. Hiroshi le regarda, interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? D'où tu sors une idée pareille ?

- De vous-même. Avez-vous déjà oublié vos propres mots ? J'y ai songé toute la nuit, moi. Vous m'avez dit n'avoir aucun désir pour moi, et que vous aviez beau faire, je ne vous excitais pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant votre réticence à partager le même lit que moi. » Suguru reposa son bol de riz à peine entamé, l'appétit coupé, et posa ses baguettes à plat dessus. Il fit mine de se lever mais son petit ami l'arrêta.

« Attends… Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, argua-t-il en le retenant par le poignet. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je préfère attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin avec toi que je n'ai pas envie de toi !

- Bien sûr que si, vous l'avez dit ! Je ne suis pas fou au point d'inventer des choses comme ça. Si je ne vous intéressais pas, vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire franchement plutôt que de sortir avec moi par pitié. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, hein ? Soyez honnête au moins une fois ! »

Il arracha sa main de l'étreinte d'Hiroshi et ramassa son bol aux trois-quarts plein.

« Je n'ai plus faim, déclara-t-il, vaguement nauséeux, en le plaçant dans le réfrigérateur. Je vous laisse finir, moi j'y vais. Mon train ne m'attendra pas. »

Abasourdi, Hiroshi le vit prendre son sac et sa veste et se diriger vers l'entrée. Le train ! À cette scène s'en superposa une autre, pas très ancienne, dans laquelle la situation était inversée. Il se leva brutalement et courut à la suite du jeune garçon qui enfilait ses chaussures.

« Fujisaki, attends ! C'est… c'est comme la dernière fois !

- Quelle dernière fois ? rétorqua le claviériste avec humeur.

- Le jour où nous sommes partis pour Yaizu. Tu… tu m'avais accusé d'avoir caché ton téléphone et tu m'as dit… Enfin, bref, des choses dont tu m'as assuré ne pas te souvenir après coup. Je t'assure que c'est pareil pour moi. Crois-moi ! Je t'aime et je peux t'assurer que je te désire. Je veux juste attendre encore un peu. »

Suguru le considéra d'un air chargé de doute ; d'un autre côté, il se rappelait cet étrange incident au cours duquel il avait prétendument traité son petit ami de « drogué. » Non qu'il s'en souvienne, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hiroshi serait allé inventer cela. Et dans quel but l'aurait-il fait ?

« Je… En effet, je me souviens de cette histoire. Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu vous dire une chose pareille mais je vous crois. » Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête, désabusé. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, monsieur Nakano. Vos paroles d'hier soir m'ont tellement blessé que je n'en ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser comme je l'ai fait, s'excusa Hiroshi en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Je réalise que je me suis comporté comme un vrai mufle. Désolé de n'être qu'un gros rustre indélicat, conclut-il avec un faible sourire.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, suggéra Suguru après un autre baiser. Je n'insisterai plus, puisque c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Moi non plus je n'ai pas été très finaud, sur le coup. »

Comme la fois précédente, quelques baisers poussés mirent un terme à l'incident et, ensemble, les deux musiciens partirent pour N-G.

XXXXXXXXXX

Contrairement à ce que Suguru avait escompté, Shuichi ne fit pas la moindre allusion à la scène que lui et les autres avaient interrompue la veille. Sans doute avait-il fini par en prendre son parti après être allé pleurnicher dans le giron de Yuki à propos de la « trahison » de son meilleur ami, supposa-t-il. Il aurait dû s'en féliciter, mais assez curieusement cette indifférence l'irritait et, poussé par un désir pervers, il suivit le chanteur de Bad Luck aux toilettes, à la pause. Shuichi le trouva qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé à la faïence immaculée des lavabos.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant, sentant le regard lourd que le claviériste faisait peser sur lui.

- Vous n'avez rien dit mais avouez que ça vous fait mal que monsieur Nakano et moi soyons ensemble, le provoqua Suguru d'une voix suave. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de me narguer mais maintenant il est à moi… et quoi que vous puissiez dire n'y changera rien.

- Laisse tomber, minus. Hiro est mon meilleur ami mais c'est pas à moi de lui dire avec qui il peut coucher ou non », rétorqua le chanteur, hostile. Il acheva de se savonner les mains et les passa sous le jet d'eau. Certes, découvrir Hiroshi entre les bras de cet intrigant de Fujisaki – et il attaquait, le petit serpent ! pressé sans doute d'arriver à ses fins – lui avait souverainement déplu. Jamais, depuis le premier jour, il n'était parvenu à se défaire de l'idée que Suguru cachait des choses et ne jouait pas franc-jeu avec eux. Ce n'était qu'un arriviste qui profitait de Bad Luck dans le seul but de servir _sa _carrière, et s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Hiro c'est qu'il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Toutefois, Hiroshi était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et s'il trouvait son compte avec Fujisaki, tant mieux pour lui.

Suguru lui renvoya un sourire provocateur mais son regard sombre s'était curieusement durci.

« Vous dites ça mais je sais que vous l'avez en travers de la gorge. Hiroshi est à _moi_, vous m'entendez ? Alors ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de lui fourrer de drôles d'idées en tête parce que je vous garantis que vous le regretteriez. »

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce qu'il lut au fond des yeux de son jeune collègue coupa court à ses velléités de protestation. Sans un mot, il se sécha sommairement au séchoir automatique et quitta en toute hâte les toilettes, furieux et mal à l'aise. Fujisaki avait dépassé les bornes mais, pour d'obscures raisons, il n'avait pas osé le remettre à sa place. Quelquefois, ce morveux savait parfaitement rappeler au monde sa parenté avec Tohma Seguchi.

Suguru le regarda partir et son sourire s'élargit. Affaire réglée ; Shindo se le tiendrait pour dit, à l'avenir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi se pencha en arrière, les mains sur ses reins douloureux. Par chance, le temps était au beau fixe depuis quelques jours ce qui leur avait permis de s'atteler au ponçage des boiseries dans le jardin. Même si c'était le soir, la chaleur était lourde et moite. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans un futur très proche était une bonne douche… et pourquoi pas un petit massage ? Suguru était doué de ses mains, et pas seulement pour jouer du piano.

Un petit sourire lui étira le coin des lèvres. Suguru repeignait avec application les boiseries déjà poncées, à l'autre bout du petit jardin, totalement absorbé dans sa tâche. Le guitariste s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et, l'enlaçant par derrière, lui planta un baiser dans le cou.

« Tu as terminé ? Que dis-tu d'un bon bain histoire de nous détendre ? »

Le jeune garçon, revenu de sa surprise, se retourna vers son petit ami sans lâcher son pinceau.

« Je dis que c'est une excellente idée. Et que diriez-vous d'un petit massage après ? »

Hiroshi se mit à rire en réponse.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

« Et que fait-on à présent ? s'enquit Suguru, les bras croisés, en s'asseyant sur la petite marche qui menait à la douche.

- On va sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. Rappelle-toi que tu as la chance d'être avec moi. Avec un autre, tu resterais coincé.

- Avec un autre, je ne me serais peut-être pas retrouvé enfermé », marmonna Suguru.

Le jeune garçon commençait à se dire que Nakano et lui avaient un karma impur et n'avaient pas suffisamment prié leurs ancêtres. En effet, le O-bon, la fête des Morts, venait de commencer et Suguru en avait profité pour aller rendre visite à sa famille, à Kyoto. Comme il voulait aussi profiter de son petit ami, il était rentré le deuxième soir. Hiroshi, quant à lui, avait passé les deux jours en compagnie de son frère, et tous deux avaient accompagné leurs parents au cimetière pour nettoyer les tombes familiales. Les célébrations effectuées, il restait un peu de temps libre aux deux garçons qui avaient décidé de le mettre à profit en attaquant les finitions de la salle de bains. Hiroshi avait donc improvisé un briefing dans la pièce en question afin d'expliquer le programme des jours à venir. Tandis qu'il faisait la liste des travaux à accomplir, Ikkyoku n'avait eu de cesse de pousser la porte de la patte pour les rejoindre. Agacé, Nakano avait claqué le battant et poursuivi son exposé.

« Et nous finirons par remplacer cette fenêtre pour qu'elle s'ouvre complètement. Des questions ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Tu peux disposer, soldat », avait plaisanté Hiroshi en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais il s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de l'ouvrir ; il fallait préciser que la porte n'avait pas de poignée, la pose de celle-ci figurant d'ailleurs en tête sur la liste des travaux. Le jeune homme avait inséré la clef de la maison dans le trou pour tenter de faire bouger le loquet, en pure perte. Ils étaient prisonniers dans leur propre salle de bains, ce qui était grotesque, d'autant qu'Ikkyoku paraissait s'être lassée de gratter car on ne l'entendait plus.

Avec un soupir irrité, Suguru se remit debout et entreprit de tâter les poches du pantalon de son petit ami. « Avez-vous votre téléphone ? Mais ! Ce sont vos cigarettes !

- Non, c'est bien mon téléphone mais qui veux-tu appeler ?

- Votre frère ! Il faudra bien que quelqu'un vienne à notre secours !

- On ne risque pas de mourir, on a l'eau courante et la ventilation renouvelle l'air. »

Ravalant un commentaire désagréable, le jeune garçon retourna s'asseoir, laissant le guitariste s'échiner à débloquer le loquet. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent encore et Suguru se sentait devenir claustrophobe.

« Évidemment, nous n'avons pas de tournevis.

- Si, de l'autre côté. »

Le loquet céda enfin et Hiroshi tira la porte avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Après vous, monsieur », dit-il en s'effaçant cérémonieusement. Suguru sortit, le visage fermé. Après cet enfermement – certes bref – où ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve, il estimait qu'un peu de travail en plein air lui ferait le plus grand bien, et le jardin l'en remercierait !

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hiroshi quitta lui aussi la maison pour fumer. À peine à l'extérieur, il alluma une cigarette et inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine. Songeur, il observa quelques secondes la silhouette de son petit ami en train de s'échiner sur les rosiers. Leur relation était curieuse ; ils avaient tous deux d'étranges sautes d'humeur. Bien sûr, les travaux fatigants n'aidaient pas à la construction d'une relation sereine mais leurs propos étaient parfois empreints de violence et de méchanceté alors que cela ne correspondait pas à leur caractère. Que se passait-il ? Peut-être se voilait-il la face car au fond de lui il aimait toujours Ayaka et, ainsi, sabotait sa relation avec Suguru ? Un léger cri de ce dernier le tira de ses réflexions et il accourut vers lui. Le garçon se tenait la main gauche en grimaçant.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Hiroshi en prenant doucement sa main blessée.

- Oui, je me suis juste griffé avec des épines. »

Il y avait bien trop de sang pour que les rosiers soient mis en cause. À voir la lame tachée du sécateur, le jeune homme trouva le vrai le coupable. Il prit la main blessée de Suguru et la porta à sa bouche pour y donner un baiser magique, mais à la place il glissa l'index ensanglanté entre ses lèvres et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, lâchant un gémissement de plaisir.

Les joues du claviériste rosirent.

« Fai… faisons l'amour, articula-t-il presque péniblement. Faisons l'amour, répéta-t-il, plus sûr de lui.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura Hiroshi en le serrant contre lui. Tu es en forme dis-moi », fit-il remarquer avec malice en glissant sa main entre eux. Lentement, il défit les boutons du pantalon de Suguru et s'immisça entre le tissu et la peau chaude, puis se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille un de ses fantasmes secrets.

Fujisaki hoqueta de surprise mais n'opposa aucune résistance. Tout d'abord un peu hésitant, il finit même par imiter le geste de son petit ami, à la recherche de son désir. Sans plus tenir compte du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le jardin, ils prolongèrent cet état de grâce au maximum avant de s'abandonner.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour les deux garçons, un peu gênés par le déroulement des choses. Confus, Suguru jeta un coup d'œil coupable aux alentours, comme s'il craignait qu'un voisin ait pu les voir… ou les entendre.

« Nous devrions rentrer pour… pour soigner ta main », conclut Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hiro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fumes aujourd'hui ?! »

Le guitariste leva des yeux étonnés vers Shuichi qui s'éventait le visage en grimaçant. Il tira sur sa cigarette, longue et fine, et souffla un mince ruban de fumée.

« Ah, ça ? J'ai eu envie de changer. Une idée, comme ça.

- Oui, mais ça empeste ! renchérit son meilleur ami. Ce mélange de menthe et de tabac… Franchement, ça me donne mal au cœur ! »

Saisi d'une subite impulsion, Hiroshi avait décidé d'acheter un paquet de cigarettes mentholées au distributeur placé dans le hall de N-G Productions. Alors qu'il tirait sa première bouffée, il avait eu la sensation curieuse de redécouvrir une saveur oubliée depuis longtemps, ce qui était étrange car il n'en avait jamais fumé auparavant.

« Moi j'aime cette odeur, intervint K. Judy aussi fume des cigarettes au menthol. Tu me fais penser à ma chère épouse, Hiro.

- Vraiment ? Qui sait, peut-être que je peux te la faire oublier ? ronronna le jeune homme avec un coup d'œil en coulisse à son manager qui se mit à rire.

- C'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais tu n'as vraiment pas assez de poitrine à mon goût !

- Oh, si ce n'est qu'une histoire de poitrine, ce n'est pas grave… »

Hiroshi écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé devant lui et, se levant, effleura lascivement le grand Américain qui perdit de sa contenance. Suguru, dans le fond de la pièce, faisait mine d'être plongé dans l'annotation d'une partition mais il n'avait rien raté de l'échange et, même s'il ne disait rien, il n'appréciait pas du tout le jeu de son petit ami.

L'air de rien, ce dernier ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le studio et appela :

« Hé bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On y retourne ou pas ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bientôt fini, bientôt fini, on en a bientôt fini avec ces boiseries…_ se répétait mentalement Suguru, comme un mantra, en passant une seconde couche de peinture sur le bois lustré. Certes, la tâche avait été longue et fastidieuse mais les panneaux avaient retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse et une fois posés, nul doute que le résultat serait à la hauteur des efforts déployés.

Son téléphone portable sonna, le tirant de ses pensées qui commençaient à tourner en rond. Contrarié et heureux à la fois de cette distraction, il reposa son pinceau à plat sur le bord du seau de peinture acajou et tira le petit appareil de sa poche. Son visage fatigué s'éclaira.

« Bonsoir, Shinichi. Non, tu ne me déranges pas ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre à la question de son ami. Âgé de quelques années de plus que lui, Shinichi Garai étudiait le violon à la faculté Sowai, à Osaka. Suguru avait fait sa connaissance par l'entremise d'amis de sa mère et, assez rapidement, l'amitié qui les liait s'était changée en flirt. Son premier flirt avec une personne du même sexe que lui, mais les choses n'étaient pas allées plus loin entre eux, d'autant que, peu de temps après, le jeune garçon était parti s'installer à Tokyo. Habités cependant par un même amour de la musique, ils étaient restés en contact et se téléphonaient régulièrement.

« Un problème ? Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, je t'avais parlé de ce festival auquel je participe avec l'orchestre de la fac. Il débute demain soir, et ma sœur s'est trompée sur les dates en réservant ma chambre d'hôtel. Je les ai recontactés mais ils n'ont plus rien de libre, alors je me suis dit que peut-être… tu pourrais m'héberger pour la nuit ? »

Suguru ne demanda pas pour quelle raison c'était la sœur de son ami qui s'était chargée de faire la réservation ; brillant musicien, Shinichi était quelqu'un d'épouvantablement mal organisé. Toute la famille, d'ailleurs, paraissait vivre dans une joyeuse pagaille et le jeune garçon n'était pas près d'oublier son séjour dans une maison habitée par sept personnes, deux chiens, trois chats et six cochons d'Inde.

« Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. Ça tombe bien, depuis le mois dernier j'habite dans une maison à Kichijôji et on a plusieurs chambres.

- On ? releva le violoniste, intrigué.

- Oui. Je… je suis avec quelqu'un. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant parce que… Enfin, il s'agit d'Hiroshi Nakano, le guitariste de Bad Luck. La maison est à lui et je l'aide à la retaper parce qu'elle était vraiment dans un sale état, expliqua Suguru.

- Je vois. Mais si vous êtes en plein travaux, tu es certain que ça ne va pas déranger ? Et… Nakano ne dira rien ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis, c'est chez moi aussi. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser à la rue ?

- Super, tu me sauves, là ! Je dois arriver demain matin à Tokyo, il faudra que je pose mes affaires, je suppose que tu ne seras pas chez toi ?

- Non, mais je te laisserai ma clef. Ne t'en fais pas, Shinichi, tu es toujours le bienvenue chez moi. »

Il fut convenu que le violoniste déposerait ses affaires à la maison à son arrivée puis irait rejoindre Suguru à N-G pour déjeuner avec lui avant de filer directement au Sumida Triphony Hall, à l'Est de Tokyo, rejoindre ses collègues afin de répéter la _Symphonie du Nouveau Monde_, de Dvorak, dont la représentation avait lieu à 20h30. Satisfait, Suguru replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et s'en retourna à ses boiseries. Avec horreur, il vit Ikkyoku jouer avec le pinceau posé en équilibre précaire sur le bord du seau.

« Non ! Ne touche pas à ça ! » cria-t-il, mais c'était déjà trop tard ; d'un coup de patte, la petite chatte venait de précipiter le pinceau dans la peinture et, saisie de frayeur au ton courroucé du claviériste, elle fila se réfugier sous l'engawa.

Avec un profond soupir qui reflétait toute la lassitude du monde, Suguru plongea la main dans l'épais liquide et en retira son pinceau désormais repeint à neuf.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver, déclara Hiroshi en consultant sa montre, qui indiquait 22h35. Le concert a dû se terminer vers 22 heures. Il a dit qu'il rentrerait en taxi ? »

Suguru acquiesça, confortablement lové entre les bras de son petit ami, Ikkyoku sur les genoux. Mis en présence lors du repas de midi, Hiroshi et Shinichi n'avaient pas tardé à sympathiser même si le guitariste avait trouvé quelque peu curieux de voir en ce dernier l'ex-petit copain de Suguru. D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de comprendre pourquoi le claviériste et lui avaient autant d'affinités. Outre le fait que Shinichi possédait une culture musicale impressionnante, c'était un garçon calme et posé – l'antithèse de Shuichi. Grand, brun et doté de traits agréables, il portait des lunettes qui accentuaient son côté « jeune homme sage et organisé » qu'il était pourtant bien loin d'être.

En effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, le violoniste arriva. Son premier geste fut d'aller chercher parmi ses affaires une petite boîte enrubannée : des chocolats à l'attention de Suguru, dont il connaissait la gourmandise. Le jeune garçon le remercia et, après avoir ôté le papier, alla placer la boîte sur le comptoir de la cuisine sans toucher à son contenu, ce qui étonna quelque peu Shinichi mais, après tout, il était en effet un peu tard pour se bourrer de friandises. Tous trois discutèrent un petit moment du concert puis allèrent se coucher. La troisième chambre de l'étage, qui servait provisoirement de salle de stockage, étant encombrée de cartons, c'est donc l'ancienne chambre de Suguru qui fut attribuée à Shinichi. Ancienne, car après l'étreinte brève mais audacieuse partagée dans le jardin, les deux garçons avaient décidé de faire chambre commune. De même, à partir de cet instant, c'est par son prénom qu'Hiroshi avait commencé à appeler son petit ami qui, en retour, avait abandonné « monsieur Nakano » sans renoncer pour autant au vouvoiement. Un rapprochement sensible, insuffisant toutefois pour leur faire franchir définitivement le pas de manière physique, mais une nouvelle tendresse était née entre eux.

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques baisers et caresses, Hiroshi et Suguru s'endormirent, enlacés.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinichi dormait profondément, le nez dans l'oreiller, plongé dans un rêve des plus bizarres dans lequel il disputait une partie acharnée de _Top Spin_ avec Kiriko Hoshino, le premier violon solo de son orchestre, qui le battait d'ailleurs à plates coutures. Soudain, la jeune femme se penchait vers lui et lui murmurait des mots doux en lui caressant langoureusement les cheveux. Certes, il savait que Kiriko avait le béguin pour lui mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à de telles démonstrations de familiarité !

Cependant, la sensation était si étrangement réelle que le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait noir, bien entendu, et il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve… mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il toujours une main passer lentement sur ses cheveux… descendre le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules ?

Encore aux trois-quarts endormi, il enregistra cependant l'heure qu'affichait le radio-réveil en chiffres d'un rouge brillant : 1h07. Il roula lentement sur le flanc et discerna dans la pénombre le contour sombre d'une silhouette penchée vers lui.

« … Suguru ?... C'est toi ?... » questionna-t-il à voix basse, incapable sans ses lunettes de déterminer de qui il s'agissait – et de qui d'autre pouvait-il s'agir, d'ailleurs ? En guise de réponse, son visiteur lui caressa le visage d'un geste lascif et le violoniste, saisi d'un soudain malaise, écarta brutalement sa tête et alluma à tâtons la lampe de chevet. Dans la lumière vive, plissant les yeux, il reconnut Hiroshi.

« Monsieur Nakano ? Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? bredouilla-t-il, luttant pour chasser la brume de sommeil qui lui obscurcissait encore l'esprit. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Suguru ?

- Suguru dort bien sagement à côté, répondit platement Hiroshi. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de lui… »

Il s'assit sur le lit et un sourire enjôleur dansa sur son visage.

« Profitons que nous sommes seuls pour passer un peu de temps ensemble… La nuit est encore longue, ronronna-t-il en effleurant à nouveau la joue de Shinichi, médusé et incapable en cet instant d'aligner deux idées cohérentes.

« Monsieur Nakano, dit enfin le violoniste d'une voix blanche en écartant la main du jeune homme, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais… vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Comme vous l'avez dit, Suguru dort juste à côté et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mes amis avec leur compagne ou compagnon !

- Allons, allons, il n'est pas l'heure pour les leçons de morale, murmura Hiroshi dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice. Contentons-nous de passer un moment ensemble et ça n'ira pas plus loin. Suguru n'en saura rien, souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Shinichi dont le dos vint buter contre le mur.

« Non, je refuse de… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et le nouvel arrivant alluma le plafonnier. Incrédulité, douleur et rage se succédèrent sur son visage et il siffla d'une voix haineuse :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Du plus profond de son sommeil, Suguru entendait les miaulements insistants et aisément identifiables d'Ikkyoku tout près de son oreille. _Comment cette bête est-elle entrée ?_ songea-t-il en émergeant à contrecœur. Et Hiroshi, ne l'entendait-il pas ? Pour quelle raison cet animal s'acharnait-il sur lui en particulier ? C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs de portée ! Il se retourna et c'est alors qu'il s'avisa que la place à côté de lui était vide. Son petit ami avait quitté le lit.

_Il est sans doute allé aux toilettes et Ikkyoku en aura profité pour se faufiler dans la chambre… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle miaule comme ça ?_

Il se frotta les yeux et caressa la chatte qui ne se calma pas pour autant, agitée, la queue balayant l'air.

« Chut, tais-toi, tu vas finir par réveiller Shinichi. Hiroshi va revenir », marmonna-t-il en se rallongeant mais le petit félin s'agitait de plus en plus. En désespoir de cause, le jeune garçon se décida à se lever pour aller verser quelques croquettes dans son écuelle, peut-être avait-elle faim ?

« Allez, viens… dit-il en sortant de la chambre. Et arrête de miauler ! »

Il avança jusqu'au bord de l'escalier et, jetant un coup d'œil au salon, constata avec étonnement que tout était éteint. Hiroshi et lui allumaient toujours une petite lampe installée à hauteur de la cuisine quand il leur arrivait de se lever la nuit afin d'éviter de marcher par inadvertance sur un outil ou de buter dans un carton, qui traînaient toujours dans le vestibule et l'entrée.

Oublieux des miaulements d'Ikkyoku, Suguru demeura planté en haut des escaliers, envahi soudain par un doute insupportable. À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la porte de son ancienne chambre, sous laquelle filtrait un faible rai de lumière, et tendit l'oreille : des voix étouffées en provenaient.

_C'est pas possible… Hiroshi ne serait pas…_

Mais, dans sa tête, une petite voix perfide souffla :

_« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais bien comment il est. Il court après tout ce qui bouge. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui alors il va sans arrêt chercher ailleurs. Tu l'as bien vu hier matin, avec K ? »_

Déterminé à en avoir le cœur net, il ouvrit brutalement la porte et alluma le plafonnier, révélant ce qu'il avait redouté de trouver : Hiroshi penché vers Shinichi, en train de l'embrasser. Une rage sans nom le submergea tout entier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! »

Hiroshi s'écarta de Shinichi mais sans hâte, comme s'il paraissait plus ennuyé que gêné par cette interruption.

« Pas de chance… Ce sera pour une fois, peut-être ? lança-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil au violoniste qui demeura muet, toujours adossé au mur.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire, Hiroshi ? Même pas un mot d'excuse ! aboya Suguru, écarlate de honte et de colère.

- Hé bien, tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps quels sont mes sentiments envers toi », rétorqua son petit ami avec arrogance. Furieux, le claviériste traversa la pièce et le gifla violemment.

« Sortez de là immédiatement ! Vous me dégoûtez… Quant à toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! » cracha-t-il à Shinichi qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis le début de l'altercation, complètement pétrifié. Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune garçon tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Top Spin** : simulation de tennis sur PC et consoles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

Après le départ de ses deux hôtes, Shinichi avait été totalement incapable de se rendormir. Il avait repassé en boucle dans sa tête l'arrivée d'Hiroshi dans sa chambre, ses avances grossières, l'irruption de Suguru et ses accusations. À présent, il était l'heure de se lever mais il n'osait pas quitter sa chambre, redoutant d'affronter l'ambiance malsaine consécutive à la visite nocturne de Nakano ainsi que les reproches de Suguru. Il finit toutefois par se lever et entrouvrit la porte des bruits de voix provenaient de la cuisine. Sans bruit, il se faufila dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. La discussion paraissait normale, voire agréable. Indécis, il attendit quelques instants, tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas rester cloîtré indéfiniment dans la chambre ; en outre, il devait prendre le train pour rentrer à Kyoto. Il retourna dans la pièce, prit ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette et descendit lentement l'escalier en faisant du bruit de manière à ne surprendre personne. Les deux garçons, déjà lavés et habillés, l'accueillirent chaleureusement, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, Shinichi. Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Suguru.

- Je… euh… » bredouilla le violoniste en fourrageant dans sa chevelure hirsute, troublé par la décontraction de son ami ; comme si rien ne s'était passé au cours de la nuit.

« Bonjour, le salua à son tour Hiroshi. La chatte a miaulé cette nuit et nous espérons qu'elle ne t'a pas réveillé. » Il vida sa tasse de café, l'air satisfait.

_C'est plutôt vous et votre scène qui m'ont réveillé_, songea Shinichi, de plus en plus désemparé. Il n'était pas possible que ses deux hôtes se soient disputés comme ils l'avaient fait la veille et qu'il n'en reste aucune trace ! Peut-être avait-il rêvé cet épisode, en fin de compte. Il ne semblait vraiment y avoir aucun nuage entre les deux garçons.

« Je vous laisse discuter, je dois voir un truc sur ma moto, dit Hiroshi en quittant la pièce.

- Et toi, Suguru, tu… tu as bien dormi ?

- Sans tenir compte d'Ikkyoku, oui. Elle miaule parfois sans raison, c'est bizarre. »

_Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que tu viens de te servir du café sans sucre_, observa Shinichi en fixant la tasse que son ami venait de se servir après lui en avoir offert. À ce qu'il en savait, Suguru n'aimait pas du tout le café noir.

« Merci. À quelle heure vous en allez-vous ? J'ai le temps de me doucher ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Nous partons dans une demi-heure. Comme nous enregistrons une émission télévisée, nous avons plus de temps.

- Bien, j'y vais alors », dit Shinichi en avalant le fond de son café et en rassemblant ses affaires sous son bras. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bains, il surprit un baiser entre les deux garçons puis Hiroshi quitta la maison et il entendit le vrombissement de sa moto s'éloigner.

« Vous… vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit-il prudemment, toujours sous le coup du souvenir de la nuit passée.

- Non, je lui ai dit que j'allais faire le trajet jusqu'à Tokyo avec toi, comme ça nous pourrons discuter un peu.

- Super ! Je prends mes affaires et on y va. »

La gare de Kichijôji se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la maison, et les deux garçons s'y rendirent sans se presser, en bavardant gaiement. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment plein de lycéens et, après des sujets routiniers, Shinichi osa une question plus personnelle.

« Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?

- Oh oui ! Hiroshi est très patient, et même si parfois on échange un mot plus haut que l'autre à cause des travaux, ce n'est jamais sérieux. »

_Oui, j'ai dû rêver cette nuit_… conclut le jeune homme devant la mine épanouie de son ami.

« Je suis content de voir que ça va. C'est vrai que les rénovations à faire dans la maison paraissent colossales. Vous avez fait du sacré travail ! »

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à Tokyo station où les deux amis se séparèrent ; Shinichi alla prendre son train pour Kyoto et Suguru le métro.

Pour une fois, le rendez-vous de la matinée semblait intéressant. Ils allaient enregistrer pour l'émission _Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Music Champ_ sur Fuji Television. Les plus grandes stars de la pop s'y étaient produites, même s'il était de notoriété publique que les présentateurs, le duo comique Downtown, aimaient harceler leurs invités, mais Suguru n'avait pas peur ; ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas être pires que Shindo, de toute façon !

Les locaux de Fuji TV se trouvaient sur l'île artificielle d'Odaiba, dans la baie de Tokyo. Quand Suguru traversa le grand parvis qui s'étendait devant l'entrée principale, Hiroshi était déjà là et fumait ; K était à ses côtés et ils paraissaient plaisanter. Un petit pincement comprima le cœur de Suguru, comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pressa le pas et vint se joindre à la discussion mais tout semblait normal. Shuichi arriva le dernier, comme d'habitude, mais un seul coup d'œil suffit à ses collègues pour voir que ce n'était pas un bon jour pour lui. Il avait le nez rouge et les yeux gonflés, le regard terne ; clairement, ça n'allait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Hiroshi à la vue de sa mine déconfite.

- Yu… Yuki m'a viré, déclara Shuichi d'une voix morne et tremblante. Il a jeté mes affaires par la fenêtre. C'est horrible, Hiro. Je vais mourir ! »

_Si seulement, c'était vrai pour une fois_, songea Suguru, exaspéré, en regardant son petit ami entraîner le chanteur à l'écart pour le consoler. Une bonne demi-heure fut nécessaire pour calmer Shuichi, au grand désespoir de Sakano qui entrevoyait déjà une annulation pure et simple de leur participation. Cependant, l'intervention d'Hiroshi et un passage au maquillage firent des merveilles ; lorsque l'émission débuta enfin, le chanteur de Bad Luck ne rayonnait peut-être pas mais il était suffisamment présentable pour assurer sa partie, et aucun des animateurs ne se douta de rien. Après les boutades d'usage des deux farceurs, Matchan et Hamachan, vinrent des questions plus personnelles.

« Hiroshi, Suguru, on a appris que vous habitiez ensemble. C'est la fiesta tous les soirs, alors ?

- Pas vraiment. Fujisaki m'aide à retaper la maison donc c'est plutôt épuisant.

- Se voir au boulot, se voir le soir, pas de scènes de ménage ? »

Le claviériste ricana intérieurement. Si ce clown avait su la vérité, il en serait sans doute tombé à la renverse. « Monsieur Nakano est facile à vivre et…

- « Monsieur Nakano », l'imita le présentateur, l'interrompant par la même occasion. Monsieur Nakano ça sonne…

- Vieux pervers ! compléta son collègue. En parlant de ça, c'est l'heure de voir si nos stars savent se servir de leur queue ! »

Trois charmantes nymphettes court-vêtues entrèrent sur le plateau et remirent solennellement à chacun des Bad Luck une queue de billard.

« Je parie que Nakano est un pro de la queue, gloussa Matchan. Je me trompe ?

- Hé bien… Je n'y ai pas joué depuis quelque temps.

- Ah, ah ! Tu es célibataire ?

- Ou pas ! Mais la vie sentimentale de nos J-Pop stars, nous en discuterons après la partie. Une boule ratée égale une réponse à une question des téléspectateurs. »

Ils terminèrent l'émission en interprétant leur dernier single. De retour dans leur loge, Shuichi s'effondra complètement et K, après avoir épuisé sa réserve d'encouragement et de menaces, se résigna à leur accorder une demi-journée de repos. Pendant que Sakano se répandait en doléances, Hiroshi prit Suguru à l'écart.

« Rentre sans moi, je dois faire un truc.

- Vous comptez aller voir monsieur Eiri ?

- Oui. Cette fois il a dépassé les bornes et quelqu'un doit remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tu… tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que non. À tout à l'heure. »

Hiroshi regarda son petit ami s'éloigner sans se retourner. Le jeune garçon ne laissait rien filtrer de ses sentiments, mais il devinait son irritation à la raideur de ses épaules. Tant pis, il se ferait pardonner le soir en ramenant une douceur chocolatée.

Il roula jusque chez Yuki mais celui-ci était absent. Il l'attendit donc au pied de son immeuble, enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette. Quand le romancier arriva, il écrasa son mégot d'un geste nerveux et se dirigea vers lui, l'air furieux. Yuki ne manifesta aucune surprise en le voyant arriver, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il était là. Nullement impressionné, il accueillit Hiroshi par un « L'esclave dévoué vient au secours de son maître ? » méprisant.

- Espèce de connard, éructa le guitariste en l'empoignant par le col. Tu… »

Mais les menaces moururent et, saisi d'une irrépressible envie, Hiroshi embrassa à pleine bouche Yuki qui demeura suffoqué par la surprise avant de le repousser brutalement.

« T'es malade ! gronda-t-il. Dégage !

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Je suis bien mieux que Shuichi. J'ai de l'expérience et je ne veux pas d'une relation suivie. Juste un peu de plaisir sans conséquence », ronronna-t-il en promenant lascivement ses mains sur le torse de Yuki, interdit et offusqué. D'un geste sec, il se dégagea et secoua la tête.

« Pauvre Nakano. Shuichi sera ravi d'apprendre ça. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- Tu sais où me joindre pour… »

Mais l'écrivain avait claqué la porte de l'immeuble.

Hiroshi demeura immobile un instant puis se dit qu'il avait envie de décompresser, et Shibuya était l'endroit parfait même à cette heure de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXX

La brouille entre Shuichi et son amant n'avait, en tout et pour tout, duré que deux jours. Deux jours au cours desquels le leader de Bad Luck avait été au plus bas, incapable de se concentrer et sans aucun éclat sur le plan vocal. Sakano voyait déjà les futures prestations du groupe annulées les unes après les autres, Shindo en dépression prolongée et, à moyen terme, la dissolution pure et simple de Bad Luck. Coup de théâtre, le lendemain matin, c'est un Shuichi radieux qui poussa la porte de la salle de répétitions sur un « Lalihooo ! » retentissant, le regard brillant et la mine réjouie. Ainsi, les tapageurs amants avaient fini par se réconcilier.

« C'est une bonne chose que monsieur Eiri soit revenu sur sa décision, commenta Suguru, sinon je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu préparer le Tokyo Bay Music Fest à la fin du mois. Les Nittle Grasper et des groupes étrangers d'envergure doivent y prendre part, et si c'est pour y être ridicules, autant ne pas y participer. »

D'humeur bien trop éclatante pour accorder la moindre attention aux persiflages du claviériste, Shuichi se dirigea tout droit vers la cabine vitrée où se trouvait le micro et entreprit de s'échauffer la voix.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à monsieur Eiri pour le faire changer d'avis ? glissa Suguru à son petit ami. Je suppose que votre visite a dû avoir une influence ?

- Oh… Figure-toi qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ensuite, ma colère est retombée et je n'ai pas jugé utile d'y retourner. Vu l'origine de la dispute, j'ai pensé que ça allait se tasser, et en effet c'est ce qui s'est produit.

- Hiro et Suguru, si vous voulez bien avoir l'obligeance de vous mettre au travail… » appela K du fond de la salle en effleurant la crosse de son Magnum, et la discussion en resta là.

XXXXXXXXXX

Presque à contrecœur, Hiroshi coupa la douche et rejeta sa chevelure trempée en arrière. S'il s'était écouté, il serait resté encore un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude. Les journées étaient longues à cause des travaux et il avait le sentiment de s'être lancé dans une entreprise sans fin. Certes, il n'ignorait pas en achetant la maison qu'il aurait fort à faire pour la remettre en état, mais imaginer et toucher la réalité du doigt était sensiblement différent ; Suguru le secondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, bien entendu, mais même si la demeure avait commencé à se transformer, il restait encore beaucoup à faire ; _trop à faire_, songeait-il parfois avec découragement. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux quelque part, il se surprenait à penser qu'il faudrait y passer une couche de peinture, en modifier l'agencement, le rafraîchir.

Avec un petit soupir, il s'empara de sa serviette et entreprit de se sécher. Au moins, la pose des boiseries avançait rapidement et, une fois achevée, le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et l'entrée auraient une tout autre allure. Ceci fait, il serait temps de remplacer les feuilles de papier des panneaux coulissants de la salle de musique, à l'origine une pièce où s'était trouvé l'autel funéraire de la maison, ou encore de repeindre les toilettes que les propriétaires précédents, dotés d'un goût des plus douteux en matière de décoration, avaient transformé en cauchemar domestique aux murs vieux rose et au plafond vert pomme. Ils avaient même eu la délicatesse d'y poser une frise !

Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer les cheveux, le guitariste enfila un tee-shirt et un jean large coupé aux genoux. Son regard se posa sur une tache trouble dans un coin du miroir au-dessus du lavabo et, machinalement, il la frotta du bout des doigts. Ce n'était pas de la buée, comme il l'avait cru. Comment la glace avait-elle pu se ternir alors qu'elle était parfaitement nette quand il avait visité la maison pour la première fois ? Les produits employés durant les travaux l'avaient-ils endommagée ?

Il plissa soudain les yeux et se rapprocha du miroir, intrigué. La tache trouble présentait grossièrement l'aspect d'un visage, le visage fin et allongé d'une femme aux longs cheveux.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de repos si j'en arrive à fantasmer sur un miroir abîmé… dit-il en secouant la tête. Et peut-être même d'un petit massage juste avant. »

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers la glace mais la tache dans le coin n'était plus qu'une vague forme floue qui ne représentait absolument rien.

« Hiroshi, vous avez terminé ? l'appela Suguru du salon. Le dîner est prêt ! »

_Un vrai petit homme d'intérieur…_ songea le guitariste avec un mince sourire en refermant la porte de la salle de bains.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et voilà, c'était la dernière ! annonça Hiroshi d'un ton empli de fierté en reculant de quelques pas afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu du résultat de son travail. Qu'en dis-tu, Suguru ? »

Ce dernier embrassa d'un regard tout aussi satisfait l'entrée et le vestibule auxquels les boiseries restaurées donnaient à présent un véritable cachet.

« La valeur de la maison vient d'augmenter de dix pour cent, plaisanta-t-il. À quoi nous attaquons-nous ensuite ?

- Hé bien, quel enthousiasme ! Et si nous nous accordions plutôt un petit instant de détente ? souffla Hiroshi en encerclant la taille de son petit ami avant de l'attirer contre lui.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc en tête ? ronronna Suguru en glissant entre eux deux sa main dont la course s'acheva sous la ceinture du jeune homme qui pressa plus fort son bassin en avant.

- En tête ?… Rien du tout. Plus bas, par contre… »

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée retentirent soudain et les deux amants se séparèrent d'un geste instinctif. Suguru jura à voix basse tandis qu'Hiroshi se remettait en ordre.

« Qui ça peut être ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ? questionna le jeune garçon.

- Non. C'est peut-être mon frère, il a le chic pour passer chez les gens à l'improviste », répondit le guitariste en allant ouvrir mais ce n'était pas Yuji qui attendait derrière la porte ; face à lui se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns réunis en catogan. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise écrue à manches courtes, et avait un casque de moto passé au bras.

« Bonsoir, le salua Hiroshi, un peu intrigué. Vous… désirez un renseignement ?

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien monsieur Nakano ? Je me présente : Toshihiko Dejima, je travaille pour le mensuel _le détective moderne_, dit-il en tendant une carte de presse. Je souhaiterais vous parler, puis-je entrer ?

- Heu… mais bien sûr. » Tout aussi étonné que Suguru, qui se présenta à son tour, le guitariste précéda le nouvel arrivant dans le salon, expliquant machinalement qu'ils étaient en plein travaux et qu'il ne fallait pas tenir compte du désordre.

« De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler, monsieur Dejima ?

- D'une disparition qui a eu lieu dans cette maison. »

Guitariste et claviériste ouvrirent de grands yeux et leur interlocuteur sut qu'il avait capté leur entière attention. Sans attendre leur réaction, il enchaîna :

« Voyez-vous, _le détective moderne_ est un journal traitant non pas de l'actualité criminelle et judiciaire récente mais de toutes les affaires du passé. Rien qu'à Tokyo, vous n'imaginez pas combien ont été classées sans suite au cours des trente dernières années. Mais les mentalités changent et ce qui jadis ne sortait jamais du cercle familial commence à faire surface.

- Vous avez parlé de disparition, déclara Hiroshi. Ici ? Dans cette maison ?

- Oui. » Dejima tira un calepin de sa sacoche. « Le 23 septembre 1982, une certaine Izumi Koide, âgée de vingt-sept ans, a quitté le domicile conjugal et n'y est jamais revenue.

- Elle est partie un matin travailler ou faire des courses et elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle, c'est ça ? commenta Hiroshi après un court instant de silence.

- Non. Elle a quitté son mari. Elle a fait ses valises et elle est partie. »

Suguru haussa les sourcils. En quoi la fuite d'une épouse malheureuse ou insatisfaite en ménage constituait-elle une affaire criminelle ? C'est ce qu'il dit.

« Oui bien sûr, présenté ainsi, cela n'a rien de particulièrement mystérieux. Cependant, il y a bien eu une enquête à l'époque. Des voisins avaient signalé que le couple battait de l'aile et que le mari, Shohei Koide, était un homme très jaloux et possessif, qui se disputait fréquemment avec sa femme qu'il accusait de le tromper. Ils l'auraient entendu, à quelques reprises, la menacer de la tuer, relata le journaliste.

- Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'elle soit partie, conclut Suguru.

- Ou… que son mari ait mis sa menace à exécution. C'est à cela que vous pensez, monsieur Dejima ?

- L'enquête a abouti à un non-lieu. Des maris jaloux, ce n'est pas ce qui manque et la plupart d'entre eux n'assassinent pas leurs femmes. À mon avis, les policiers chargés de l'enquête à l'époque n'ont pas dû chercher bien loin. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé l'épouse en fuite, en tout cas. C'est cela qui me pousse à penser que, peut-être… elle n'était plus en vie.

- D'un autre côté, vous venez de dire que l'enquête a été plus ou moins bâclée, fit remarquer Hiroshi. Et le mari jaloux ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Hé bien… Il est mort peu après. Le 17 octobre. On l'a retrouvé, lui. Apparemment, il avait un penchant pour la bouteille et, un soir de cuite, il est tombé dans un escalier et s'est rompu le cou. Cet escalier », dit Dejima, désignant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Un silence empreint de malaise suivit ces paroles.

« Par la suite, la maison a été rachetée par un banquier du nom de Kozuka qui l'a offerte à sa fille et son gendre, mais ceux-ci n'y ont vécu que quelques mois avant de partir s'installer au Venezuela. Les Kozuka ont conservé la maison comme résidence secondaire, la louant occasionnellement, puis à la mort de monsieur Kozuka, sa femme l'a mise en vente. Ce qui explique peut-être son relatif manque d'entretien, acheva le journaliste avec un geste vague en direction des tréteaux et des seaux de peinture entreposés dans un coin.

- Cette histoire est… très intéressante, monsieur Dejima mais… pourquoi êtes-vous venu me trouver ? Mon camarade et moi ignorions absolument tout de cette affaire et si vous cherchez des éléments pour votre article, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien vous apprendre de neuf.

- En fait, j'espérais que vous me laisseriez visiter la maison. Bien entendu elle a certainement changé depuis tout ce temps mais je voudrais tout de même prendre quelques notes… et quelques photos aussi, si vous me l'autorisez. J'ai déjà interrogé les voisins mais la plupart n'habitaient pas ici à l'époque des faits. Le conbini au bout de la rue a par exemple remplacé la petite épicerie où madame Koide faisait régulièrement ses courses. Enfin, je ne désespère pas d'arriver à trouver d'autres éléments. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : un bon journaliste ne renonce jamais ! »

Toshihiko Dejima prit congé peu après, promettant de tenir les deux garçons au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches. Il donna aussi sa parole de ne pas dévoiler l'identité des actuels propriétaires de la maison, qui avaient révélé la nature de leur activité professionnelle après que le journaliste ait aperçu les instruments dans la salle de musique.

« Je m'en voudrais d'envoyer à votre porte des hordes de fans hystériques », avait-il dit en riant, puis il était parti.

« Que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire, Hiroshi ? On ne vous a rien dit de tout ça, à l'agence ?

- Non, mais je ne pense pas que raconter qu'un type s'est tué dans son salon soit un très bon argument de vente, répondit le jeune homme. Qu'en dis-tu, toi ? Sa femme est partie ou il l'a tuée ?

- Je n'en sais rien et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. Il est tard, constata le claviériste en consultant sa montre. Nous devrions aller manger.

- Oui, et comme l'autre nous a empêché de préparer un repas digne de ce nom, je t'invite au restaurant. Le temps de se changer et on y va !

- Il ne me semble pas que nous étions sur le point de nous mettre aux fourneaux lorsque nous avons été interrompus », murmura Suguru avec une œillade polissonne à l'adresse de son petit ami avant de monter passer des vêtements propres dans sa chambre.

De retour à la maison, aux alentours de 23 heures, l'histoire du couple Koide était totalement passée au second plan de leurs préoccupations.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Downtown** : duo de comiques japonais, composé du _boke_ (comique) Hitoshi Matsumoto (alias Matchan) et du _tsukkomi_ (sérieux) Masatoshi Hamada (« Hamachan »). Ils animent de nombreuses émissions de télévision. Downtown a aussi sorti une dizaine d'albums musicaux et autant de singles.

**Conbini** : abréviation de _Convenience Store_, petites supérettes de quartier, souvent ouvertes 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

D'assurance – voire d'orgueil – il n'en avait jamais manqué mais ce matin-là, les choses étaient différentes. Suguru affichait un air encore plus supérieur que d'habitude. Ce matin-là, le monde paraissait lui appartenir. Le monde, et plus précisément Hiroshi Nakano.

« Oh non ! » s'émut Shuichi qui n'avait pas quitté Fujisaki de l'œil depuis son arrivée dans le studio.

Des images plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres défilèrent dans sa tête. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils…

« … ont couché ensemble ! » dit-il, incrédule, puis il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme si ces mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres.

Jusque là, il supposait que rien n'avait été consommé parce que Sobi l'affirmait, et celui-ci possédait une curieuse intuition pour ce genre de choses. Mais là, il était évident qu'ils l'avaient fait. Une soudaine nausée s'empara de lui et il sortit en courant de la salle de répétitions sous le regard médusé des autres membres de l'équipe. Comment Hiroshi avait-il pu en arriver là ? Fujisaki était un être maléfique, et sa parenté avec Tohma Seguchi, à la réputation sulfureuse en matière d'intrigues, n'était sans doute pas étrangère à cet épilogue.

Écoeuré, il se passait de l'eau froide sur le visage quand il se remémora une scène qui avait eu lieu ici même. Fujisaki lui avait affirmé qu'Hiroshi était à lui et l'avait menacé s'il venait à s'interposer. Il frissonna au souvenir du regard terrifiant de son collègue à ce moment-là. Peut-être devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Mais à qui ? L'air parut soudain devenir électrique tout autour du jeune chanteur qui se retourna lentement, sentant une présence hostile dans son dos.

« Tout le monde vous attend, monsieur Shindo. »

Tête basse, Shuichi passa devant Suguru, adossé au chambranle de la porte. D'un geste sec, le claviériste le retint par l'avant-bras.

« Et n'oubliez pas. N'envisagez pas un seul instant de vous mettre entre Hiroshi et moi », siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Il le relâcha avec un sourire mauvais et tous deux retournèrent en salle de répétitions comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il n'y avait pas eu de témoin, et qui pourrait le croire, de toute façon ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient fait l'amour et refait encore. Tout était venu naturellement. Un désir contenu depuis trop longtemps sans véritable raison ; tous deux n'en avaient-ils pas eu envie ? Sans un mot, Hiroshi avait retiré la chemise de nuit de son petit ami et avait semé mille et un baisers sur son corps offert ; puis il s'était déshabillé à son tour et s'était uni à celui qu'il aimait. Les nuits suivantes aussi.

Hiroshi s'agitait dans son sommeil. Une brève plainte lui échappa et il ouvrit les yeux, encore sous le coup de son mauvais rêve. Alors qu'il émergeait progressivement, il prit conscience du corps de Suguru lové tout contre lui. Précautionneusement, il se défit de l'étreinte et sortit du lit pour descendre dans la salle de bains.

Une série de cauchemars avait débuté dès le moment qu'ils étaient devenus amants, et cette nuit n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Au réveil, Hiroshi éprouvait un malaise inexpliqué, comme si la peau de Suguru le brûlait. Les rêves restaient vagues. Il avait les réminiscences d'une dispute dont l'issue était fatale, d'un corps inanimé affaissé contre un mur, le visage caché par une longue chevelure noire. Un rire presque dément le réveillait, et il l'entendait encore une fois les yeux ouverts. Il résonnait dans sa tête puis finissait par s'estomper.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et recula de surprise en croyant voir dans le miroir un visage de femme. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et tout revint à la normale.

« J'aurais dû écouter Yuji quand il me disait qu'un jour tous les films d'horreur que j'ai vus me monteraient à la tête… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Comme la petite pendule de la cuisine indiquait 6h17, il décida de ne pas se recoucher. C'était le samedi, et il pouvait faire deux ou trois menus travaux le temps que Suguru se réveille.

Quand ce dernier le rejoignit, quelques heures plus tard, la sensation de malaise avait disparu et la journée s'écoula paisiblement. En fin d'après-midi, Hiroshi téléphona à Toshihiko Dejima ; s'il n'avait rien de neuf à lui apprendre, il avait cherché sur Internet mais n'avait trouvé aucune photo des anciens propriétaires de la maison et souhaitait savoir si le journaliste en possédait. Il tomba sur la messagerie mais l'invita à le rappeler dès que possible ; une étrange curiosité le poussait à vouloir savoir à quoi ressemblait le couple.

XXXXXXXXXX

« _Alright, guys_. Vous pouvez arrêter cinq minutes, je dois aller voir le boss. Profitez-en pour aller prendre un café ou quelque chose à manger parce qu'on ne s'arrêtera plus jusqu'à midi ! »

Avec l'imminence du Tokyo Bay Music Fest, les répétitions étaient devenues intensives et K menait la vie dure à ses poulains. Suivant son conseil, Shuichi et Suguru filèrent se ravitailler aux distributeurs de l'étage. Hiroshi, lui, sortit son paquet de cigarettes mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'en allumer une, son téléphone vibra ; il venait de recevoir un message de Dejima. Celui-ci y avait joint une photo, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait sur le petit écran, il observait avec fascination. Le journaliste avait envoyé une photo du couple Koide.

« Hé, Suguru, viens voir ! » appela-t-il, oubliant momentanément sa cigarette. Le claviériste s'approcha et regarda l'écran avec curiosité.

« Ce sont les anciens propriétaires, expliqua Nakano. J'ai contacté ce journaliste, Dejima. J'avoue que ça m'intriguait. »

Les deux garçons observèrent longuement le couple, comme hypnotisés. L'homme avait une allure sévère contrairement à la femme qui se tenait debout derrière lui. Elle apparaissait coquette et rayonnante.

Hiroshi referma son appareil et reprit sa cigarette. Puis, sans plus accorder la moindre attention à son petit ami, il ondula vers un technicien qui fumait lui aussi dans un autre coin de la salle. Indigné, Suguru s'empressa de les rejoindre bien qu'il détestât l'odeur du tabac. Au bout du compte, K les rappela car ils tardaient à revenir, mais il apparut très rapidement qu'ils étaient ailleurs et leur jeu s'en ressentait cruellement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe les garçons ? Ça ne va pas du tout ! Maintenant, vous jouez _correctement _ou je vous troue la peau ! les menaça leur manager en braquant son revolver sur eux.

- Que Nakano arrête de faire sa garce alors ! persifla Suguru. À moins qu'il n'ait besoin d'argent de poche. »

Shuichi le regarda avec de grands yeux, éberlué. Certes, Hiroshi agissait un peu bizarrement comparé à d'habitude, mais de là à le traiter de garce ! Et depuis quand Fujisaki insultait-il les gens ?

« Je lui ai juste demandé du feu, se justifia le jeune homme.

- Non. Vous avez demandé « qu'il vous allume. »

Hiroshi laissa échapper un rire clair.

« Que tu es jaloux. C'est pathétique. Tu complexes face à un vrai mec ? Au moins réalises-tu enfin que vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et je m'en moque mais les scènes de ménage, ou quel que soit le nom que vous mettez dessus, c'est en dehors des heures de boulot. On a l'air de marioles là, alors isolez-vous cinq minutes si vous en avez besoin mais réglez ça en vitesse, trancha K, excédé.

- Pas besoin, il n'admettra jamais que c'est une lopette et qu'il n'y a rien à faire, laissa tomber Nakano avec un coup d'œil provocateur à l'adresse de Suguru.

- Espèce de traînée », grinça ce dernier entre ses dents. Il quitta son clavier et, sous les yeux effarés du reste de l'équipe, empoigna son petit ami par sa longue chevelure, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Humiliez-moi encore en public et nous verrons_ qui_ est une lopette », siffla-t-il.

Médusé par la violence de ce geste, K n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Shuichi s'était déjà précipité pour séparer les deux garçons.

« T'es complètement cinglé, arrête ! hurla-t-il à Fujisaki en le repoussant brutalement en arrière.

- Ça va, temporisa Hiroshi en nouant distraitement ses cheveux. Ça va. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette et on reprend. »

Sans laisser à personne le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna. K jugea plus sage de ne rien dire et Shuichi en profita pour appeler Sobi ; il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, leur ami changeait de façon anormale et il était très inquiet.

Presque immédiatement, Hiroshi sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_« Ce midi à ta pause. Toraji Deli à Shibuya. Viens seul, je voudrais te parler d'un truc perso. Ah… c'est toi qui régales. » _

Sobi était incroyable.

Il éteignit son téléphone et rejoignit ses collègues en se massant le cuir chevelu car il était tout à coup singulièrement endolori. Il annonça qu'il déjeunerait dehors et arriverait peut-être légèrement en retard à la reprise, puis tous se remirent au travail et, cette fois, dans une atmosphère concentrée et studieuse qui perdura jusqu'à l'heure de la pause. Si Suguru le regarda s'en aller d'un air suspicieux, il n'y accorda aucune attention et s'empressa de filer à son rendez-vous.

Il ne mit pas très longtemps pour rallier le quartier de Shibuya ; quand il pénétra dans le restaurant, Sobi était déjà installé dans le fond de la salle et consultait la carte d'un air absorbé. L'établissement proposait un grand choix de spécialités coréennes ; que choisir du bulgogi, du bibimbap ou du kalguksu ? Hiroshi s'assit face à lui et Sobi attendit qu'ils aient passé commande avant de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Sans mâcher ses mots, il lui révéla les apartés menaçants de Fujisaki au cours de la soirée d'anniversaire et leur comportement, que Shuichi qualifiait de bizarre depuis quelques temps. Le guitariste l'écouta poliment mais répliqua que Shuichi était tout simplement jaloux et qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le claviériste.

« Quant à toi… Si tu cessais de minauder avec tout le monde, peut-être que Suguru ne serait pas jaloux. Tu as de la chance que Junichi soit aussi patient.

- C'est un jeu ! On fait ça depuis toujours !

- Et bien peut-être que maintenant que nous sommes des hommes, nous pourrions arrêter et avoir des relations d'adultes.

- Tu veux une relation d'adulte avec moi ? » ronronna Sobi en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Hiroshi ne put contenir un sourire. Il ne changerait pas son ancien amant, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait une partie de son charme. Le sujet était clos et ils profitèrent de leur repas avant de s'en retourner à leurs occupations respectives.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki s'étira longuement et éteignit son ordinateur. Chapitre bouclé, bonne chose de faite et il méritait bien une petite cigarette pour se détendre. Il devait être tard, le ciel était noir à travers les vitres, mais alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, il eut la surprise de trouver Shuichi assis dans le salon, sur le canapé. La télévision était éteinte et son amant paraissait plongé dans la contemplation de la table basse devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit le romancier qui, depuis plusieurs jours, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose préoccupait Shuichi. Tiré de ses pensées, celui-ci tressaillit et leva la tête.

« Ah ! Heu… Non, tout va bien… »

En temps normal, Yuki se serait contenté de hausser les épaules et de poursuivre sa route mais il avait achevé son chapitre, qui lui avait donné plus de fil à retordre que ce qu'il l'avait escompté, et il était suffisamment détendu pour accorder une oreille complaisante, à défaut d'attentive, au jeune chanteur.

« Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne prend pas avec moi, dit-il en allant s'asseoir auprès de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec Seguchi ? »

Shuichi secoua la tête, l'air malheureux.

« Non, c'est Hiro. Il… Il est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

_Ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire_, songea Yuki en se remémorant la visite du guitariste et les avances qu'il lui avait faites. Il n'en avait rien dit à son amant, bien sûr, mais il n'appréciait déjà que modérément Nakano et cette dernière action n'avait pas fait remonter sa cote. « Comment ça, bizarre ?

- Il… D'abord, il couche avec Fujisaki ! » lâcha Shuichi comme s'il s'agissait là de la révélation du siècle. Yuki sentit une irrépressible envie de se lever et de partir monter en lui ; s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'insupportait, c'étaient les potins mondains mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, le garçon l'avait saisi aux épaules et se raccrochait à lui comme un homme en train de se noyer.

« Tu te rends compte ! Avec ce sale gamin prétentieux ! Mais c'est pas ça le pire ! Il laisse ce nabot le traiter comme un moins que rien ! Avant-hier, il lui a même tiré les cheveux en le traitant de « traînée » !

- Ils sont peut-être dans une relation SM et c'est lui qui fait le dominé ? suggéra le romancier.

- Je rigole pas, Yuki ! Fujisaki aussi, il… il est encore pire que d'habitude ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu fou, il… il me fait peur, confessa Shuichi d'une voix angoissée.

- Eh, les Seguchi ne sont pas réputés pour être des tendres, fit Yuki en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Ma foi, si tes deux potes y trouvent leur compte, pourquoi t'en faire ?

- Mais je… je supporte pas de voir Hiro courber la tête devant ce petit morveux ! On dirait qu'il est… envoûté ! C'est certainement ça, Fujisaki a dû lui lancer un sortilège pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit ! Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a poussé Ayaka à rompre, comme ça il récupérait Hiro et la maison ! »

Yuki, pour sa part, voyait dans ces paroles une grande part de délire mais Shuichi commençait à s'échauffer et il avait dans l'idée de consacrer cette énergie à une toute autre forme d'activité, qui aurait de plus le mérite de radicalement changer l'orientation de la conversation.

« Tu devrais en parler à Tatsuha, c'est lui le spécialiste pour ce genre de choses, dit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune chanteur pour l'attirer contre lui.

Yuki, je suis sérieux… » Un baiser possessif et prédateur mit un terme à ce début de protestations.

« Tant que tout va bien pour Bad Luck je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du souci », déclara son amant en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Laisse-les régler leurs problèmes, ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à faire. Et moi, j'ai envie de… »

Il acheva sa phrase au creux de l'oreille du garçon qui vira au cramoisi mais céda de la meilleure des grâces à la demande de son petit ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tout va bien, monsieur le producteur ? »

Sakano sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule ; il se retourna vivement et aperçut Noriko Ukai, le second clavier des Nittle Grasper, qui lui adressait un sourire radieux. Elle était revêtue d'une tenue de scène noire et violette semée de paillettes, échancrée en diable et terriblement sexy.

« Ah, mademoiselle Ukai ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Toujours aussi stressé, à ce que je vois. Relax, Sakano, les Bad Luck n'en sont plus à leur premier concert, ils sont rôdés maintenant ! Même si, bien sûr, ils sont encore bien loin d'être à notre niveau ! fanfaronna la jeune femme avec un petit rire. Leur première partie s'est bien passée, non ? »

Le Tokyo Bay Music Fest battait son plein. Événement musical majeur de la saison estivale, ce gigantesque concert en plein air affichait complet pour la quatrième année consécutive et Tohma Seguchi, initiateur et principal sponsor du festival, pouvait se frotter les mains. Chaque nouvelle édition voyait sa programmation s'internationaliser de plus en plus et, pour la première fois, des artistes Européens de renom étaient de la partie. Inutile de dire que, dans ce contexte, il fallait être excellent, rien de moins.

« Oui, tout s'est très bien passé », concéda Sakano en reportant le regard sur la scène gigantesque brillamment éclairée devant laquelle des milliers de fans s'amassaient. De puissants spots projetaient dans le ciel noir des faisceaux lumineux mouvants pour former comme un halo multicolore autour de l'immense plateau sur lequel un groupe de Visual key était en train de se produire.

« Et alors ? Ils vont assurer pour leur second passage, ils ont l'habitude, affirma la claviériste en suivant le regard du producteur.

- Je sais bien mais… L'ambiance dans le groupe est assez bizarre en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que… qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bien sûr, cela n'a jamais affecté Bad Luck jusqu'à maintenant mais… » Sakano soupira et haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel anxieux et depuis qu'il travaillait avec les Bad Luck, il passait de crises d'angoisses en crises de panique. Les frasques de Shindo et ses petits camarades avaient-elles fini par mettre à ce point à mal ses compétences professionnelles ?

« Le concert de ce soir est une échéance un peu spéciale, c'est vrai, mais avec le génial Tohma aux commandes, pas la peine de s'en faire ! Bon j'y retourne, ça va être à nous dans pas longtemps. Bonne fin de soirée, Sakano !

- Merci, mademoiselle Ukai, à vous aussi. »

Cependant, le sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente ne le déserta pas pour autant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Point de désastre sur scène pour les Bad Luck, cependant. Le jeune groupe assura sa partie avec sa fougue coutumière et déchaîna l'enthousiasme de ses fans – et des autres. La soirée se clôtura dans une apothéose de lumière et d'effets pyrotechniques par une chanson inédite des Nittle Grasper et, l'espace d'un instant, les petites tensions et prises de bec qui avaient émaillé les dernières répétitions du trio de garçons furent oubliées.

« Hiro-chou ! »

Le susnommé se retourna vers la seule personne au monde qui l'appelait de cette manière et, avant qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Yukari Honda, bassiste des Bloody Jezabel et participante elle aussi au festival, se jeta dans ses bras.

« C'était génial cette soirée ! piailla-t-elle en écrasant son opulente poitrine, corsetée de satin noir et de dentelle bleue, contre le torse du guitariste. Si on se faisait un petit after, maintenant ?

- C'est que je suis un peu casé », protesta gentiment le jeune homme, qui sentait sans le voir le regard furibond de son petit ami lui brûler le dos. Yukari gloussa.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à la chose… Je voulais parler d'une petite soirée entre amis. Bad Luck et les Bloody Jez, on ne rentrera pas tard, c'est juste pour fêter ce concert dément !

- C'est vrai que c'était votre première participation, intervint Shuichi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hiro ? On y va ? »

Fumie et Mao les avaient rejoints, tout aussi excitées que leurs camarades. Hiroshi se retourna vers Suguru afin d'avoir son avis mais celui-ci s'était aussi avancé et, d'un geste possessif, lui prit le bras.

« Il est déjà tard, Hiroshi, nous devrions plutôt rentrer », dit-il d'un ton impérieux. Un peu étonné, le guitariste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une flambée de pure colère embrasa Shuichi. Il n'avait rien dit les fois précédentes mais cette fois la coupe était pleine et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés pendant que ce petit morveux de Fujisaki jouait les marioles avec son meilleur ami. Sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de rien dire, il se jeta sur Suguru.

« Dis donc, espèce de nain, tu vas nous foutre la paix maintenant ? Si t'as envie d'aller te coucher, libre à toi mais Hiro tu le lâches, c'est compris ? » aboya-t-il en poussant brutalement le claviériste en arrière. Celui-ci recula de trois pas, surpris et secoué, mais une fureur sans bornes tordit soudain son visage et il bondit sur le chanteur, tout aussi désireux que lui d'en découdre. Les deux garçons s'empoignèrent furieusement sous le regard effaré d'Hiroshi, stupéfait par un pareil éclat de violence et qui ne savait plus qui il devait tenter d'arrêter. Aussitôt, K et Sakano se précipitèrent dans la mêlée, secondés par un technicien, et séparèrent les belligérants aveuglés par la rage. Hiroshi ceintura Suguru et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour tenter de le calmer tandis que le jeune garçon se débattait comme un forcené, tout comme Shuichi. Les Bloody Jezabel, muettes, s'étaient repliées à l'autre bout du couloir et Nana, pour une fois, ne disait rien.

« Arrête ! Calme-toi maintenant, ça va pas de te mettre dans un état pareil ! » exhorta Hiroshi en empoignant son petit ami par les épaules. Le regard noir, brûlant de haine, que lui renvoya le garçon le décontenança mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« J'avais dit à ce minable de Shindo de se mêler de ses affaires ! siffla le claviériste d'une voix rauque. Puisqu'il ne comprend rien je…

- Suguru, arrête, plaida Hiroshi. Je… je parlerai à Shuichi. Mais pour le moment calme-toi, je t'en prie… Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Le jeune garçon renifla et battit vivement des paupières. Le regard qu'il leva vers son petit ami était radicalement différent et il hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous, heu… Oui, vous avez raison… » murmura-t-il en portant une main à sa joue gauche, endolorie et marbrée d'une plaque rouge qui commençait à gonfler.

L'incident était clos, mais des sanctions étaient à prévoir, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Bulgogi** : littéralement « viande au feu » - également connu sous le surnom de « barbecue coréen ») : viande marinée puis grillée, généralement du bœuf ou du porc.

**Bibimbap** : bol de riz dans lequel on mélange différents ingrédients (viande, légumes sautés ou non...),

**Kalguksu** : nouilles fraîches dans un bouillon de viande. Les mêmes nouilles peuvent être servies froides dans un bouillon froid avec des tranches de concombre fines ou chaudes avec du bouillon de bœuf et des lamelles de courgettes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**« _BAD LUCK : LA RUPTURE !_**

_Rien ne va plus ! Les dés sont-ils jetés ? Le Tokyo Bay Music Fest a-t-il sonné le glas du groupe pop les Bad Luck ? Les relations entre le chanteur Shuichi Shindo et le clavier, Suguru Fujisaki, semblent plus houleuses que jamais, selon leurs proches. Le groupe s'est pourtant hissé à la tête de l'Oricon en début de mois._

_« _Il y a de grandes tensions entre les trois membres des Bad Luck. On se demande comment ils ne sont toujours pas séparés. C'est presque douloureux de les voir ensemble _» témoigne Nana Ito, la leader des Bloody Jezabel, présente lors du festival._

_La violente bagarre du festival aurait commencé car Fujisaki annonçait qu'il abandonnait le groupe au profit d'une carrière solo._

_« _Là-dessus, Shindo lui bondit dessus et les deux se cognent. Il a fallu deux personnes chacun pour les séparer »_ explique un technicien témoin de la scène._

_La cause du mécontentement de Fujisaki serait l'inconstance du chanteur, selon l'entourage. Personne n'a souhaité commenter mais on parle déjà du départ de Shindo pour les États-Unis. »_

Tohma Seguchi soupira et froissa le magazine. Avec quelques variantes, tous les journaux d'actualité musicale ne parlaient que de séparation. La stratégie à adopter était simple : laisser passer quelques jours. Les fans s'arracheraient ce qu'ils penseraient être les dernières reliques du groupe puis seraient soulagés par une annonce officielle de non rupture. En attendant, il réfléchissait à ce que lui avaient raconté Shindo et son cousin ; tous deux avaient été convoqués à la première heure le lendemain de l'altercation et chacun avait donné sa version des faits. Si le chanteur avait porté les premiers coups, le claviériste l'avait provoqué aux dires de certains témoins. Le directeur de N-G avait appliqué une retenue sur le salaire des trois garçons – si Nakano n'avait pas participé à la rixe, il ne l'avait pas empêchée – avec ordre impératif que cela ne se reproduise pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

La salle de repos du Studio 3 était silencieuse. Shuichi touillait inlassablement son café, Suguru ne le lâchait pas du regard et Hiroshi jouait nerveusement avec son paquet de cigarettes ; il rêvait d'en fumer une mais n'osait pas sortir. La tension était palpable entre les trois garçons, et en dépit de l'avertissement sans appel de Tohma Seguchi, le guitariste sentait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que ses deux camarades en viennent aux mains à nouveau.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment pu avoir d'explication avec son petit ami car une fois de retour chez eux, Suguru s'était muré dans un profond silence et n'avait montré aucune velléité de partager quelque étreinte que ce fût. Certes, Shuichi et lui ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, le fait était notoire et ce depuis le début, mais ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés à de telles extrémités.

_J'ai eu du mal à le ceinturer_, songea Hiroshi en se rappelant l'épisode de la veille. Le claviériste s'était débattu comme un vrai diable ; une si mince stature ne laissait pas présumer de tant de force !

Ses sentiments envers lui étaient complexes. Assez inexplicablement, une partie de lui le désirait ardemment et le chérissait mais une autre le repoussait. Quand Suguru lui avait chuchoté « Je vous aime » après leur première nuit, il avait été incapable de répondre. Il l'avait embrassé pour masquer son silence mais il s'était senti honteux car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant. Au début, il avait pensé que le souvenir d'Ayaka y était pour quelque chose, mais à présent il était certain de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle. D'où venait alors ce mépris qui l'habitait parfois et qui semblait grandir ?

K vint les tirer avec énergie de leur léthargie pour qu'ils se remettent à la répétition. Le jeune homme s'esquiva aussitôt pour aller fumer rapidement une cigarette ; au moins aurait-il une dose partielle de nicotine dans le sang.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi observa pensivement la fumée qu'il venait de rejeter. Il doutait sincèrement que pendre la crémaillère, étant donné les tensions qui régnaient au sein du groupe, soit une bonne idée. Contre toute attente, c'était Suguru qui avait insisté pour donner une petite fête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Suguru était parti pour le Conbini le plus proche, situé deux rues plus loin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Tout était pourtant prêt depuis la veille. Songeur, il écrasa son mégot dans un petit cendrier et rentra dans la maison. C'était le premier jour d'automne et les jours avaient subitement fraîchi.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-il lorsque Suguru revint enfin.

- C'est que j'ai dû aller dans un magasin un peu plus grand pour trouver du Chivas Regal.

- Du… Chivas Regal ? On fait une fête entre amis, pas un banquet.

- Vous savez, je n'apprécie que les bonnes choses, ronronna Suguru en venant se frotter contre lui. Je laisse le reste au commun des mortels.

- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool.

- Il y a des tas de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet. »

Étrangement fasciné, Hiroshi le vit se diriger vers le bar d'une démarche chaloupée. Il y ouvrit la bouteille de whisky et, d'un geste curieusement aguerri, versa la liqueur ambrée dans un verre qu'il fit tourner en le contemplant d'un œil approbateur. Avec un sourire, il le leva en direction du guitariste.

« À nous deux, Hiroshi », lança-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. On frappa soudain à la porte et Suguru souffla, l'air mécontent. C'est Hiroshi qui alla ouvrir aux premiers participants à la soirée.

« Hé ben, vous commencez la fête sans nous ? plaisanta Yuji, qui était accompagné par Sakura.

- Bonsoir les garçons ! Vous nous faites visiter le palais ? » s'enquit celle-ci en déposant un plateau de petits gâteaux sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Mais d'autres invités arrivaient déjà ; Sobi et Junichi, apportant une bouteille de saké. Les Bloody Jezabel – à l'exception bien sûr de leur chanteuse, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été conviée – vinrent juste après, vêtues de tenues plus discrètes que ce qu'elles portaient habituellement mais toujours gothiques. Maiko Shindo, son frère et Yuki étaient là aussi ; Shuichi aurait préféré ne pas y aller mais contrairement à toute attente, c'est son amant qui l'y avait incité, curieux. Bons derniers arrivèrent des amis kyotoïtes de Suguru : Shinichi, qui avait pu se libérer, ainsi que d'anciens camarades de collège : Nobu, Rie et Narumi. Les présentations faites, la visite commença. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la maison dans son état d'origine, rien ne paraissait extraordinaire, mais pour les autres, la transformation était spectaculaire.

« Et vous avez fait ça tout seuls ? s'enquit Nobu.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi doué de tes mains, plaisanta Narumi.

- Oh, Nakano a fait le plus gros du travail. Moi, j'avais les choses faciles comme le ponçage ou la peinture, expliqua Suguru. Et puis, des amis nous ont aidés les premiers temps.

- Tout de même. Ça a une autre gueule qu'au début ! »

Peu désireux de se mêler aux conversations en cours, Yuki s'était installé dans un coin, près de la porte coulissante, et observait l'évolution de chacun des protagonistes. Son attention allait surtout à Shuichi et Fujisaki, dont le manège était pour le moins curieux. Sans en donner l'impression, il ne lâchait pas Nakano du regard et, sitôt que quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près de celui-ci, il fronçait les sourcils, abandonnait son interlocuteur et fondait sur l'importun. Vraiment étrange, mais les Seguchi avaient parfois de bien curieuses lubies. Il soupira et passa sur l'engawa pour fumer à son aise.

« Alors, Yuki, tu es quand même venu ? » lui glissa quelqu'un au creux de l'oreille. Il tressaillit violemment et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Nakano, lequel avait manifestement déjoué la surveillance de Fujisaki pour venir le rejoindre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me rouler un patin devant tout le monde ? rétorqua le romancier, revenu de sa surprise.

- Un patin ou… autre chose. Il fait sombre après tout.

- Pff. T'es vraiment pitoyable. » Yuki jeta sa cigarette par terre, dans le carré de gazon clairsemé qui faisait office de pelouse, et repassa dans le salon. Si Nakano s'avisait encore de lui faire des avances, meilleur ami de Shuichi ou pas, il lui casserait la figure sans autre forme de procès.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Excusez-moi mais… Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Surprise, Narumi releva brutalement la tête et heurta douloureusement le rebord du meuble de cuisine dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée jusqu'aux épaules. Avec une grimace elle se frotta vivement l'occiput.

« Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Shinichi. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai la tête dure, vous savez.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est la chatte. Elle n'arrête pas de miauler depuis un moment alors je voulais la caresser mais elle a filé se réfugier là-dessous. » Narumi se remit debout et se palpa précautionneusement le haut du crâne. « Au moins, les étagères sont solides, plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est une belle maison, mais vu la manière dont Suguru m'en avait parlé j'avoue que je m'attendais à quelque chose de grandiose.

- Pour l'avoir vue il y a quelques semaines, je peux vous assurer que le travail effectué est impressionnant. La chatte est toujours là-dessous ?

- Je crois bien, mais elle ne miaule plus. Je n'y connais rien en chats mais quand ils agitent la queue c'est bien parce qu'ils sont énervés, non ?

- Oui, en règle générale. Du moins, c'est le cas des miens, expliqua Shinichi en s'agenouillant pour tenter d'apercevoir Ikkyoku.

- Oh, vous avez des chats ?

- J'en ai trois et aussi un chien, deux cobayes, trois frères et une sœur ; comme vous pouvez le constater, je vis au milieu d'une vraie ménagerie, répondit le jeune homme avec humour.

- Au moins vous ne devez pas souvent vous ennuyer. » Narumi fit une ultime tentative pour persuader la petite chatte de sortir de son refuge et, de guerre lasse, renonça. « J'imagine que tout ce monde lui fait peur… » Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du violoniste. « À moins que ce ne soit la couleur des cheveux de Shuichi Shindo qui la terrorise. Il faut reconnaître que c'est quelque chose, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Shinichi se mit à rire et lança un coup d'œil discret au chanteur de Bad Luck, dont il avait de si mauvais échos par Suguru. Il était en pleine discussion avec Sakura et sa sœur, le dos ostensiblement tourné à son claviériste qui, pour une fois, n'était pas occupé à le fixer d'un regard hostile mais paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, un verre à la main. Était-ce de l'alcool ?

Yuki et Hiroshi, qui avaient achevé leur cigarette, rentrèrent à cet instant-là et la soirée se poursuivit jusqu'aux alentours de minuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une forte pluie s'était mise à tomber peu après le départ des invités. Shinichi, Narumi et les amis kyotoïtes de Suguru étaient descendus à l'hôtel pour repartir en train le lendemain, dans la matinée. Le temps de ranger sommairement et les deux garçons étaient allés se coucher ; Hiroshi soulagé qu'aucun incident n'ait éclaté entre son petit ami et Shuichi. L'atmosphère restait tendue entre eux depuis la bagarre, trois semaines auparavant, et il avait craint des paroles malheureuses, mais ce n'avait heureusement pas été le cas. Tout s'était bien passé et, après quelques câlins, Suguru et lui n'avaient pas tardé à s'endormir.

_« Où étais-tu, cet après-midi ? J'ai téléphoné deux fois mais tu n'as pas répondu. »_

Une scène récurrente de l'un de ses cauchemars. Suguru aurait pu la coucher sur le papier sans même avoir à réfléchir tant elle lui était familière. Dans son rêve, il s'adressait à une jeune femme à laquelle il était marié. Après quoi, celle-ci se retournait vers lui d'un geste lent et écartait une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs de devant son visage.

_« J'étais sortie faire des courses. Je suis allée à la Poste, aussi. »_ Puis elle tirait une cigarette d'un petit étui orné de nacre et l'allumait sans hâte. Son geste était toujours le même et les détails qui l'accompagnaient d'une netteté effrayante. Au réveil, le jeune garçon se rappelait avec une précision photographique de ses petites mains délicates aux ongles laqués de rouge, des vêtements qu'elle portait : une veste blanche, un chemisier brun-rouge et une jupe longue à fleurs. Et surtout, il se souvenait de son visage, un peu allongé, aux traits fins et réguliers, aux yeux d'un brun profond, un visage qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui de la photo envoyée par Dejima, le journaliste ; la femme avait les mêmes traits qu'Izumi Koide.

Puis, de manière immuable, le ton montait entre les deux époux. Le cauchemar se terminait toujours de la même façon : Suguru, rendu fou de colère par les moqueries et les provocations de la jeune femme, s'emparait du lourd cendrier de cristal posé sur un guéridon et l'abattait de toutes ses forces sur la nuque de son épouse, la tuant sur le coup.

Le claviériste se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le cauchemar, toujours le même, revenait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son petit ami, à quoi bon ? Mais ces rêves lui laissaient toujours une étouffante sensation de malaise au réveil. La pluie tombait toujours à verse et, à-demi masqués par le martèlement des gouttes sur le toit, les miaulements d'Ikkyoku s'élevaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'avait donc cette chatte à miauler sans arrêt ?

Une vive lumière illumina soudain la pièce, suivie d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant, et la pluie parut redoubler. Encore sous le coup de son cauchemar, Suguru se pelotonna tout contre son petit ami qui, lui, dormait paisiblement, aucunement troublé par l'orage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le jeune garçon hésitait à se lever pour ouvrir à Ikkyoku, dont les miaulements étaient encore plus plaintifs que d'habitude, quand un nouvel éclair inonda la chambre et la petite chatte passa au second plan de ses préoccupations.

Face au lit, sur le mur, se découpait une silhouette. L'obscurité revint, accompagnée d'un roulement de tonnerre, mais le garçon, pétrifié, était incapable de détacher le regard de l'endroit où s'était trouvée la silhouette dont le contour sombre paraissait imprimé sur sa rétine. La lumière crue illumina à nouveau la pièce et Suguru sentit sa gorge se dessécher en apercevant une seconde silhouette contre le mur. Tout n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais il avait clairement identifié un homme et une femme. Asphyxié par une angoisse sans nom, le cœur cognant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, le garçon avait l'impression que son corps venait de se changer en pierre et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que demeurer allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés au mur sur lequel chaque nouvel éclat de lumière faisait apparaître ces deux silhouettes menaçantes.

S'arrachant enfin aux tentacules glacés de la peur qui emprisonnait ses membres, le claviériste tendit brusquement la main vers sa lampe de chevet et alluma. La pièce était vide, la porte fermée.

À ses côtés, Hiroshi remua et poussa un profond soupir. Il battit des paupières, dérangé par la lumière que son petit ami ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à éteindre, et s'enquit, d'une voix pâteuse :

« Suguru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive et, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre neutre, répondit :

- Hiroshi ! Non… Il n'y a rien… C'est Ikkyoku qui miaule et je voulais lui ouvrir… »

Mais, dans le couloir, la petite chatte s'était tue.

_À suivre… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Les minutes défilaient et Hiroshi ne trouvait pas ses clefs de moto. Il se concentra et repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il avait fait en rentrant la veille.

_Comme chaque soir, je les laisse dans la poche de ma veste._

Seulement, il avait déjà soigneusement fouillé le vêtement, regardé autour si elles n'étaient pas tombées lorsqu'il avait pendu sa veste en cuir et avait inspecté les alentours des fois que la clef soit effectivement tombée et qu'Ikkyoku ait joué avec_._

« Suguru, tu n'aurais pas vu mes clefs de moto ? demanda-t-il au garçon qui lisait un magazine, assis sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi diable saurais-je où elles sont ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tant pis, je vais prendre le en train sinon je serai vraiment en retard. »

Le jeune homme enfila sa veste en ignorant l'air mécontent de son petit ami qui avait abandonné sa revue et venait de se lever.

« Vous êtes vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir aussi ? »

Il y avait une inexplicable contrariété dans la voix du jeune garçon ; ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le laissait de côté pour assister à un événement d'ordre privé. En outre, lui aussi était généralement indépendant.

« Oui je dois y aller. J'aimais beaucoup Grand-mère Usami. Et… il serait malvenu que j'aille à son enterrement avec quelqu'un qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. De plus, ce serait indélicat vis-à-vis d'Ayaka.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez quittée, me semble-t-il.

- C'est juste mais… je ne dois pas manquer de respect sa grand-mère. Je ne rentrerai pas tard de toute façon. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. À te voir, on croirait que je ne vais jamais revenir.

- Tous ces gens qui tournent autour de vous…

- Mais celui qui compte le plus, c'est toi.

- Vous me préférez à monsieur Shindo ? »

Hiroshi ne sut que répondre ; clairement, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour une conversation de cet ordre aussi prit-il le parti de noyer le poisson.

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard », répéta-t-il en embrassant son petit ami avant de se détourner. Suguru demeura muet mais ses yeux noirs ne le quittèrent pas, et quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il sortit de sa poche une clef noire qu'il observa sans un mot, dépité et rageur. Son absence n'avait pas empêché le départ de Nakano.

La journée parut mortellement longue au claviériste. Pourquoi Hiroshi tardait-il autant ? Il avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait pas répondu. Cette petite sainte-nitouche le retenait sans doute. Elle voulait recommencer avec lui, c'était sûr. Qui aurait laissé filer un garçon comme ça ? Il avait voulu lui aussi se rendre à Kyoto. Non seulement il aurait été aux côtés de son petit ami mais il en aurait aussi profité pour aller voir sa famille. Malheureusement, ses parents étaient exceptionnellement absents, en déplacement à Osaka, il n'avait donc aucune raison de faire ce voyage. Histoire de s'occuper, car il sentait la nervosité lui nouer lentement les entrailles, il s'assit à son piano et joua plusieurs morceaux d'Erik Satie, un des compositeurs qu'il affectionnait le plus. Cependant, son esprit restait en partie focalisé sur la visite d'Hiroshi à Kyoto et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Cette garce d'Usami lui avait fait des avances après la cérémonie, elle l'avait certainement entraîné avec elle… Sous ses airs de fille timide, nul doute qu'elle savait y faire, et Nakano avait certainement mordu à l'hameçon.

Il était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible quand Hiroshi rentra, en fin de soirée. Sans rien remarquer d'inhabituel chez son petit ami, qui dissimulait sa colère sous un masque d'impassibilité parfaitement maîtrisé, il entreprit de lui faire le récit de la cérémonie et lui apprit qu'Ayaka avait elle aussi retrouvé un petit ami ; un moine qui habitait non loin de chez elle.

« Et voilà pour nous, conclut-il en déposant des paquets sur la table. Tant qu'à être à Kyoto, autant en profiter pour ramener quelques spécialités pâtissières, vu que tu les aimes. C'est très gentil de m'avoir attendu pour le dîner.

- Au fait, j'ai retrouvé votre clef, annonça Suguru, qui pour le coup se sentait quelque peu coupable d'avoir conçu de tels soupçons à l'encontre du jeune homme.

- Ah ? Merci ! Et où était-elle ?

- Dans une chaussure. Elle a dû tomber lorsque vous avez rangé votre veste. »

Le dîner fut paisible mais gai, puis Hiroshi proposa de prendre un bain en commun histoire de se détendre.

Assis torse nu devant la baignoire, il se brossait les cheveux en attendant que Suguru vienne le rejoindre. Il leva la tête vers le miroir et arrêta son geste à la vue d'un homme derrière lui, sur le seuil de la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement. Que faisait cet homme dans la maison ? Un visage carré et sévère, de courts cheveux noirs… N'était-ce pas l'ancien propriétaire de la maison tel qu'il l'avait vu sur la photo ? Lentement, étouffé par l'angoisse, il se retourna mais ce n'était que Suguru. Soulagé, il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme, constata le jeune garçon.

- Presque », rit Hiroshi, un peu nerveusement, avant de reprendre son brossage. Il sentit Suguru s'asseoir derrière et lui prendre la brosse des mains.

« J'adore votre chevelure flamboyante. J'adore… son léger parfum fruité », susurra le claviériste, accompagnant ses compliments de quelques baisers au creux de son cou. Il posa la brosse et lui caressa langoureusement le dos et les épaules.

« En revanche… j'exècre la puanteur de cette catin sur votre peau, siffla-t-il, resserrant brutalement ses mains autour de la gorge d'Hiroshi. Vous vous êtes embrassés aujourd'hui ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Le jeune homme voulut répondre, se dégager, mais plus il se débattait, plus l'étau se resserrait, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Vous êtes à moi. Ne l'oubliez pas. Sinon… je me ferai une joie de vous le rappeler. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

Ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules nues, à nouveau caressantes, puis Suguru se dévêtit et alluma le jet d'eau sous la douche.

« Vous venez, Hiroshi ? »

Ce dernier reprit son souffle et se massa le cou. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Il s'observa dans le miroir en grimaçant et le visage d'Izumi Koide apparut derrière lui de façon très nette.

« Il recommence. Faites attention à nous, murmura-t-elle en s'évanouissant dans la buée naissante.

- Je deviens dingue », marmonna Hiroshi en achevant de se déshabiller.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, après le cauchemar récurrent, Hiroshi se décida à tout révéler à son petit ami. Il lui parla des rêves, des apparitions dans le miroir.

« J'ai même rêvé que tu m'étranglais dans la salle de bains et… j'ai vu des marques sur mon cou aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'ai trop vu de films d'horreurs dans ma jeunesse, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

- Je… J'ai aussi rêvé que je vous étranglais. Et je fais d'autres rêves sur les Koide », avoua Suguru en lui racontant tout ce qui avait lien avec cette histoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes mais conclurent qu'ils devaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison. Que l'un devienne fou, cela pouvait arriver mais que ce soit collectif était une autre histoire. Cependant, par où commencer ? Et surtout : que chercher ?

« Je vais téléphoner à Dejima, déclara Hiroshi. Il enquête sur cette affaire de disparition, il a certainement dû constituer un dossier là-dessus. Peut-être, en lisant ses notes, apprendrons-nous des choses intéressantes.

- Mais… Comptez-vous lui parler de nos rêves ? » S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Suguru répugnait, c'était dévoiler à d'autres ces cauchemars déments dans lesquels il s'appropriait l'identité d'un autre et assassinait quelqu'un. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de parler de ces objets qui avaient tendance à s'égarer et que l'on retrouvait dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Ni des deux silhouettes sur le mur…

« Non, je… Je peux toujours lui dire que nous avons décidé de jouer les détectives amateurs. Après tout, nous habitons le quartier au quotidien », répondit le guitariste qui, pas plus que son petit ami, ne souhaitait révéler des détails aussi scabreux. Dejima travaillait pour un magazine traitant d'affaires criminelles, pas de paranormal.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous demander de l'aide à monsieur Seguchi… » avança Suguru, conscient dans le même temps qu'une requête aussi inhabituelle ne manquerait pas de piquer la curiosité de son cousin qui, à défaut de trouver des renseignements sur les anciens habitants de la maison, ne tarderait pas à mettre à jour les troubles étranges dont souffraient ses actuels occupants. Qui pouvait dire si, pour la sauvegarde de Bad Luck, il ne prendrait pas des mesures drastiques à leur encontre ?

« Non, nous allons nous débrouiller tout seuls. Sitôt que nous aurons les notes de Dejima, s'il accepte de nous les communiquer, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons en tirer. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Contacté par téléphone, Toshihiko Dejima accepta de bonne grâce de confier une partie de ses notes aux deux garçons en échange de toute information intéressante qu'ils pourraient récolter. Les locaux du D_étective moderne_ se trouvant à Tokyo, c'est dans un petit café de Shimbashi, à l'heure de la pause de midi, que le journaliste retrouva Hiroshi et Suguru pour leur donner ses documents.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire vos propres recherches sur cette affaire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

- Hé bien… S'il s'agit réellement d'une histoire de meurtre et non d'une simple fuite de madame Koide, il serait bon que la vérité soit mise à jour. Et puisque nous habitons le quartier, peut-être pourrons-nous apprendre des choses en interrogeant les voisins, expliqua Hiroshi.

- J'ai déjà interrogé les voisins. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne reste quasiment plus personne qui vivait ici au moment des faits, et les autres habitants du quartier n'avaient pas noué de contacts avec les Koide. Vous trouverez tout dans mes notes, dit Dejima en tapotant la chemise à rabats posée sur la table.

- Votre enquête a-t-elle progressé depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit Suguru avec un intérêt non feint.

- Oui. J'ai retrouvé la trace des parents de madame Koide, Omichi de son nom de jeune fille. Izumi Koide était originaire du village d'Itaibara, dans la préfecture de Tottori, région de Chugoku. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai pu parler à sa mère, une vieille dame de quatre-vingt quatre ans. Son mari est décédé à la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix. Au début elle s'est montrée assez réticente mais elle a fini par me raconter que son époux et elle étaient brouillés avec leur fille unique quand elle a quitté la maison familiale. Apparemment, Izumi a eu une liaison avec un homme du village, un homme marié, quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle est partie peu de temps après s'être disputée avec ses parents et n'est jamais revenue. D'après ce que m'a dit sa mère, c'était une fille têtue et arrogante qui avait toujours rêvé de quitter le milieu modeste qui était le sien et, en effet, elle est partie pour Tokyo où elle s'est mariée.

- Et… elle n'a plus eu de contacts avec ses parents ? questionna Hiroshi, étonné.

- Non. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que tout ceci s'est passé il y a plus de quarante ans, dans un milieu rural. Le père s'est estimé déshonoré par la conduite de sa fille et a interdit à sa femme de prendre contact avec elle. Il disait que, pour lui, elle était morte. Puis, Izumi a disparu et si elle est vraiment partie, ce n'est pas à Itaibara qu'elle est allée. »

Le journaliste poussa la chemise en direction du jeune homme et se leva.

« Ce sont des photocopies, je vous les laisse. Je ne pense pas que vous découvrirez quelque chose de plus mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »

Dejima parti, et toute envie de déjeuner totalement envolée, les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la chemise et d'en examiner le contenu. La copie en couleur de la photo que leur avait transmise le journaliste se trouvait au-dessus de la liasse de feuillets et Hiroshi et Suguru restèrent un long moment à observer avec une étrange fascination les deux visages qui hantaient leurs nuits. L'homme, plus âgé que son épouse, présentait un visage sévère, presque martial ; la femme, elle, avait des traits fins dans un visage ovale à la beauté classique et un air de coquetterie un peu vaniteuse émanait de sa personne. Un bien curieux couple, somme toute.

« Comment se fait-il que nous rêvions de ces gens, Hiroshi ? Pourquoi, dans mon rêve, est-ce que je… tue cette femme ? dit Suguru au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Il nous reste encore du temps avant de reprendre, profitons-en pour fouiller dans ces papiers. »

Cependant, la tâche promettait d'être longue ; Dejima n'avait que grossièrement regroupé les informations glanées au cours de ses investigations et, leur pause terminée, les deux garçons n'avaient rien retiré de substantiel de la lecture des feuillets.

« Pas de travaux ce soir, décréta Hiroshi en glissant la chemise dans son sac à dos. Nous y passerons la nuit s'il le faut mais pas question de se coucher avant d'avoir épluché ces documents. »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'examen du contenu de la chemise débuta sitôt les deux garçons rentrés chez eux et se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Avec le concours d'une thermos de café, et chacun travaillant sur une partie des documents, Hiroshi et Suguru dressèrent une liste d'informations qui leur paraissaient pertinentes et, une fois les recoupements achevés, ils en savaient un peu plus sur le mystérieux couple Koide.

Shohei Koide, âgé de trente-cinq ans au moment de sa mort, était responsable d'entrepôt dans une entreprise commerciale. D'après les témoignages collectés par Dejima, c'était un homme peu liant, très jaloux de sa femme qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir un amant. Sans être alcoolique, il consommait régulièrement de l'alcool et, quand il était gris, il s'en prenait fréquemment à son épouse, de manière verbale et quelquefois physique.

_« Il aurait menacé plusieurs fois de la tuer »_, avait écrit Dejima, _« mais toujours en état d'ébriété. Les voisins étaient, semble-t-il, habitués à ces scènes. »_

Le portrait établi pour Izumi Koide n'était guère flatteur non plus. Après la première conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec le journaliste, les deux musiciens l'avaient posée en victime mais tout n'était pas blanc chez elle non plus. À ce qu'en avait dit la mère de la jeune femme, dès l'école, celle-ci s'était montrée vaniteuse et méprisante envers ses camarades. Fière de sa beauté et confiante en ses charmes, elle aspirait à épouser un homme au-dessus de sa condition et « quitter ces bouseux de la campagne. » Une fois installée à Kichijôji, elle n'avait pas semblé entretenir de très bons rapports avec ses voisines qui, pour leur part, la tenaient pour une femme légère, assez vulgaire et sans grande éducation qu'elles soupçonnaient de tromper son mari.

Un silence suivit la lecture de ces notes. La maison, obscure à l'exception du salon, paraissait soudain vaguement menaçante, comme si l'essence de ses anciens propriétaires, et de leur mésentente, s'était imprégnée dans les murs. Hiroshi rompit l'étrange charme en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon… En résumé, un couple qui battait de l'aile, une femme volage et un mari jaloux. Tous les ingrédients pour aboutir à une conclusion sordide. Ce type paraît rigide, mais s'il buvait il a très bien pu tuer sa femme dans un mouvement de colère. »

Suguru hocha la tête, l'air grave et concentré.

« Je n'avais jamais fait attention à l'endroit où… où se déroule mon cauchemar quand je… je tue Izumi Koide, puisque c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit mais… Il y a des shôji, fermés. Un mur en panneaux de bois mais il s'agit peut-être d'une rampe, dit-il lentement, forçant sa concentration. C'est peut-être… peut-être un escalier. »

Les souvenirs d'Hiroshi étaient tout aussi imprécis car si Shohei Koide lui apparaissait toujours avec une grande précision le décor autour de lui était neutre et le rêve était pareil à un film dont les angles de cadrage ne variaient jamais. Cependant, il avait compris où son petit ami voulait en venir.

« Tu penses que cette pièce pourrait être le salon ? Notre salon ? »

La pièce était différente, en effet : la rampe de l'escalier n'avait plus son revêtement de bois et la cloison adjacente avait été abattue pour en faire le comptoir de la cuisine. Les propriétaires suivants de la maison, les Kozuka, avaient certainement fait des travaux avant de l'offrir à leur fille.

« Peut-être faisons-nous ces rêves car… il y a vraiment eu un meurtre ici, en fin de compte ? » murmura en réponse Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, cependant, à la peine lumière du jour, les deux garçons avaient les idées nettement plus claires et leur hypothèse de la veille leur apparaissait fantasmagorique ; ridicule, même. La persistance des cauchemars fut attribuée à la fatigue et au stress engendré par les travaux, avec toutes les tensions que cela impliquait ; quant à savoir pourquoi les Koide y figuraient… N'avaient-ils pas tout simplement commencé à visualiser les traits de ces personnes après avoir vu leur photo ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'heure ils avaient une émission télévisée à enregistrer, et s'ils voulaient échapper au courroux de K, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

« Vous vous rendez compte, Hiroshi ? Il s'agit de _Vault of Rythm_, rien à voir avec les émissions comiques dans lesquelles monsieur K a l'habitude de nous envoyer. Cette fois, nous allons avoir l'antenne rien qu'à nous pendant une heure entière et, surtout, nous allons pouvoir_ jouer_ !

- Que d'enthousiasme, j'espère qu'il te restera un peu de cette énergie ce soir », rit le guitariste en déposant un petit baiser dans le cou du jeune garçon. Il prit ses clefs puis, avant de quitter la pièce, ramassa la chemise que leur avait remise Dejima et la plaça dans le tiroir d'un petit buffet. Ceci fait, il rejoignit Suguru qui l'attendait dehors et ils partirent à moto.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Chugoku** : située à l'ouest de l'île de Honshu, la région de Chugoku (« Pays du Milieu »), à l'ouest d'Osaka, est moins peuplée que celle du Kansai (Kyoto-Osaka) ou de Tokyo malgré son passé de « cœur historique » du Japon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Vault of Rythm_ était une émission populaire qui enregistrait à chaque diffusion de très bons taux d'audience. Suguru était d'autant plus ravi que, comme il l'avait dit le matin même, pour une fois, il s'agissait de musique. Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, le tournage se déroulait sans la moindre anicroche ; pouvait-on rêver mieux ?

Ils bénéficiaient de plus d'un soutien de taille ; Ryûichi Sakuma, qui enregistrait une émission un peu plus tard dans la journée, avait tenu à assister à Vault of _Rythm_ de la coulisse et leur prodiguait de chaleureux encouragements. Il n'était pas le seul. Anéanti après avoir manqué le Tokyo Bay Music Fest à cause d'un séminaire monastique, Tatsuha Uesugi, le frère cadet d'Eiri Yuki, avait fait le mur et filé tout droit à Tokyo sitôt qu'il avait appris par Shuichi que son idole devait participer à l'enregistrement d'un show télévisé. Déployant des trésors d'ingéniosité, il était parvenu à s'introduire dans les locaux et à atteindre Ryûichi qui l'avait reconnu et invité avec bonne humeur à l'accompagner. Bien évidemment, le garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour le chanteur des Nittle Grasper, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Shuichi était bien sympathique mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son homologue. Personne ne le pouvait. Fasciné, il se contentait donc de le regarder avec émerveillement et de le suivre partout en buvant ses paroles. Sauf aux toilettes, même s'il se serait bien vu s'enfermer avec lui dans une des cabines et y partager un instant d'amour débridé.

_Vault of Rhythm _terminé, Ryûichi bondit sur le plateau pour serrer Shuichi dans ses bras avec enthousiasme, déclenchant une vague d'hystérie dans le public. Enflammé par la jalousie, Tatsuha voulut l'imiter mais s'arrêta net, freiné par quelque chose d'intangible mais de menaçant. Soucieux du bien-être de son idole, il étudia attentivement chacun des membres de Bad Luck, insistant plus particulièrement sur le guitariste et le claviériste. Tout paraissait émaner d'eux et il frissonna. Surmontant sa répulsion, et sans se préoccuper d'un technicien qui lui adressait de grands gestes, il avança vivement jusqu'à Ryuichi et le tira en arrière.

« Venez, monsieur Sakuma. Mieux vaut ne pas trop les approcher. On ne sait jamais avec les esprits malveillants ! » intima-t-il en entraînant avec lui un Ryuichi qui se débattait car il avait envie de rester, et tous deux regagnèrent la coulisse sous les yeux ronds des Bad Luck. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des frasques du jeune moine.

L'après-midi, K les gratifia d'un briefing plutôt long avant de les laisser partir plus tôt que d'ordinaire car Sakano et lui avaient une réunion. Suguru et Hiroshi en profitèrent pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez eux, où une assez déplaisante surprise les attendait. Le sol du salon était jonché de petits morceaux de papier déchiré. Avec une exclamation de dépit, le claviériste en ramassa quelques-uns et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur travail ; en revanche, les notes que leur avait confié Toshihiko Dejima étaient dorénavant inexploitables.

« Vous voyez ce qu'a encore fait cette chatte ? C'est une broyeuse de papier sur pattes. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que ce ne soit pas nos partitions ! » dit-il en brandissant les lambeaux, mécontent. Hiroshi s'accroupit et examina lui aussi les débris de papier éparpillés sur le sol.

« Elle ne peut pas l'avoir fait, se borna-t-il à déclarer en se redressant.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une « minette adorable » ?

- Non. Parce qu'elle n'a pas pu ouvrir le tiroir, en sortir la pochette, l'ouvrir et réduire son contenu en confettis. »

Face à un tel argument, il n'y avait plus rien à dire et Suguru dut en convenir. Même si Hiroshi avait laissé la chemise sur un meuble, Ikkyoku n'aurait pas pu l'ouvrir sans la déchiqueter ; or, elle était intacte, négligemment posée sur une chaise. Avec un soupir, ils entreprirent de ramasser les morceaux de papier qui constellaient la pièce sur presque toute sa surface.

« On ne pourra jamais reconstituer tout ça.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention, rétorqua sèchement Suguru avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

- Tout le monde n'est pas rigide comme toi, rétorqua Hiroshi, tirant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant d'en allumer une avec ostentation.

- Combien de fois ai-je dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur ? » Le guitariste toisa son petit ami d'un air méprisant et rejeta une bouffée de fumée.

« Je m'en fiche de tes ordres. Je n'appartiens à personne.

- Tu es à moi, combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ? »

Parcouru par une flambée de violence, Suguru gifla le jeune homme, lui retira la cigarette des lèvres et en écrasa l'extrémité incandescente sur sa main. Hiroshi poussa un cri de douleur et le regarda, bouche bée.

« On ne fume pas à l'intérieur. »

Sans rien répondre, le guitariste enfila sa veste de moto, prit les clefs et partit. Il roula une bonne partie de la nuit au hasard des rues, comme s'il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner, mais la fatigue finit par le pousser à rentrer chez lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la maison était vide et silencieuse. Comme il n'avait tout à coup plus sommeil, il s'installa dans le coin aménagé pour écouter de la musique et fouilla parmi les disques de Suguru. Il se décida pour un CD de Chopin et le fit passer à faible volume. Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par la musique classique mais n'avait-elle pas inspiré un certain nombre de rockers ?

Entraîné par la mélodie, il se surprit à pianoter sur ses genoux et une étrange envie s'éveilla en lui. Il éteignit la chaîne hi-fi et se dirigea comme un somnambule jusqu'à la pièce où étaient entreposés leurs instruments. Il prit place devant le piano et souleva le cylindre puis, toujours comme dans un rêve, il laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier et la musique prit forme. Maladroitement, il se mit à reproduire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Si le son de la chaîne avait été faible, celui du piano était plus fort. À l'étage, dans la chambre, Suguru remua comme si quelqu'un le réveillait.

_Encore ce morceau_, grommela la voix masculine de son rêve.

« Encore ce morceau », marmonna Suguru en s'agitant.

Ce morceau, c'était _l_'_opus 9 n° 2 _d'un _Nocturne_ de Chopin écorché par un amateur. Le garçon se décida à ouvrir les yeux quand il prit conscience que le son ne faisait pas partie du rêve mais provenait de la pièce en dessous. Tout ensommeillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil. 3h37 et la place à ses côtés était vide. Il n'y avait qu'Ikkyoku blottie contre lui et celle-ci, dérangée, s'étira longuement en bâillant. Pourquoi Hiroshi n'était-il pas là ? Il était parti à moto et ensuite… ensuite il ne se rappelait de rien. Luttant pour émerger du sommeil, il s'étira et passa une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Depuis quelques jours, les nuits avaient singulièrement fraîchi.

il passa dans le couloir obscur et avança à tâtons, songeant confusément qu'ils auraient dû installer un interrupteur près de la porte.

« C'est un coup à me tuer », murmura-t-il en frôlant le mur pour se guider.

Un souffle d'air froid agita soudain sa robe de chambre. Il regarda nerveusement derrière lui mais ne discerna rien dans les ténèbres qui l'environnaient. La musique jouait toujours au rez-de-chaussée mais il crut entendre un léger grincement. Le plancher… _grinçait _? Il avait toujours été en parfait état. Un autre souffle souleva le vêtement, et cette fois, la fraîcheur monta vers sa nuque. Il se retourna à nouveau et poussa un cri étouffé ; monsieur Koide était derrière lui, immobile. Tétanisé par la peur, Suguru ne bougeait plus.

« Encore ce morceau ! » siffla l'apparition à voix basse, puis elle le contourna et se faufila à vive allure le long du couloir jusqu'à l'escalier où elle disparut.

Le garçon demeura pétrifié au milieu du couloir. D'un côté il voulait allumer la lumière le plus vite possible, mais cela impliquait de faire dix pas qui paraissaient infranchissables, de l'autre il voulait retourner dans son lit et se dire que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et s'il n'y avait personne dans la salle de musique ? Que faire si le piano jouait_ seul_ ?

En bas, la musique persistait.

_Ce ne peut pas être Hiroshi, il ne sait pas jouer du piano_. _Ce qui veut dire que c'est…_

Non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle manifestation.

Chaque bruit revêtait à présent une nature lugubre et Suguru était paralysé, incapable de prendre une résolution. Tout à coup, quelque chose le frôla aux jambes et le tira de son immobilité. Terrorisé, il se précipita le long du couloir, le souffle coupé par la frayeur, et dévala l'escalier. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, allumant toutes les lumières au passage, et choisit le plus grand des couteaux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se dit qu'il devait savoir. Le morceau était joué en boucle, sans interruption.

La boule de fourrure responsable de sa terreur se matérialisa soudain sur le plan de travail ; Ikkyoku réclamait des caresses. Au moins, cela, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Le couteau dans une main et la chatte dans l'autre, il se décida à affronter ce fantôme musicien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il poussa la porte de la salle de musique et soupira avec soulagement à la vue de la silhouette d'Hiroshi. Alors comme ça, il avait un talent caché ? Bien que « talent » fût un bien grand mot pour cette prestation plus que moyenne.

« Hiroshi, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie… »

Mais il s'arrêta là. Le jeune homme s'était retourné vers lui. Son regard était vide et ses prunelles…_ marron_ ?

« Tu n'aimes rien de moi, dit platement celui-ci. Tu es avec moi juste pour la galerie. »

Entre ses bras, Ikkyoku souffla et le griffa. Elle se débattit et s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

« Alors ça y est, tu es venu me tuer ?

- Tu… er ? Ah, le couteau. Non, je… »

Hiroshi referma le cylindre et se leva mécaniquement.

« Je ne t'aime pas et je ne serai jamais à toi. Même dans la tombe. »

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et monta se coucher.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Suguru. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? il allait se réveiller dans son lit, Hiroshi contre lui. Troublé et perdu, il s'infligea une plaie légère à l'aide du couteau et fronça les sourcils. Dans les rêves, on ne ressentait pas la douleur. Mais si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, pourquoi Hiroshi avait-il tenu des propos aussi incohérents ? Désemparé, il reposa le couteau à la cuisine ; toute envie de dormir l'avait déserté et les griffures infligées par Ikkyoku saignaient et le brûlaient désagréablement. Jamais encore la petite chatte n'avait fait preuve d'agressivité envers lui, et en y réfléchissant elle paraissait plus avoir eu peur qu'autre chose et s'était débattue pour qu'il la lâche. Où était-elle allée se réfugier ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'effrayer à ce point ?

À présent qu'Hiroshi était allé se coucher, la maison était à nouveau silencieuse. La salle de bains se trouvait au début du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, à côté de la pièce que les deux garçons appelaient avec humour « salon de musique ». Les parois de papier des shojis de cette dernière laissaient filtrer la lumière de la lampe restée allumée et Suguru, planté à l'entrée du vestibule qui lui apparaissait soudain démesurément long, finit par se décider à aller l'éteindre. Son regard se posa sur le piano, qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Hiroshi n'avait mentionné savoir en jouer. Certes, l'exécution du _nocturne_ avait été loin d'être bonne mais il lui était impossible de croire que quelqu'un n'ayant aucune pratique du piano parvienne à le jouer.

Le garçon traversa vivement la pièce et éteignit la lampe. Il se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bains, le cœur battant, passa un morceau de coton imbibé de teinture d'iode sur les griffures et y colla dessus un pansement. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, le bruit étouffé d'une étoffe tombant par terre le fit se retourner la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé les mains avait glissé de sa patère. Il la remit en place avec un petit soupir mais alors qu'il se relevait, son sang se figea dans ses veines : face à lui, dans le miroir, se reflétait le visage livide d'une femme dont les yeux brillaient d'une haine mêlée de malveillance.

Terrifié, Suguru se retourna vers la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Complètement affolé, au bord de la panique, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la chambre et se jeta dans le lit où il se pelotonna contre Hiroshi, oublieux des paroles blessantes que celui-ci avait dites quelques instants auparavant. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à chasser de son esprit les traits déformés par la haine de la femme, qui n'était autre qu'Izumi Koide.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, un jeudi, il fit part à son petit ami de son désir de se rendre à Kyoto le week-end suivant et lui proposa de l'accompagner.

« La dernière fois que vous y êtes allé c'était pour les obsèques de la grand-mère de mademoiselle Ayaka. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un voyage d'agrément. Le 22, c'est le Jidai Matsuri et Ritsu et sa classe participent au défilé en costumes. Le 22 nous nous produisons dans le spécial live de _Count Rank TV_ alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'aller lui faire une petite visite le week-end d'avant.

- Oui mais… Tu as décidé ça comme ça ? » Hiroshi réfléchit. « Désolé mais samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Sobi et il a dit qu'il nous préparait une soirée à tout casser. C'est bête, je pensais que tu voudrais venir aussi. »

Une ombre de contrariété obscurcit furtivement le visage de Suguru mais il n'insista pas. Tant pis, il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la maison, que le jeune homme l'accompagne ou non. Et, pour être honnête, la soirée de Mizutani ne le tentait que très modérément ; ce beau parleur plein d'affectation ne lui avait jamais paru très franc du collier.

« Je… Non, je vais aller à Kyoto. Je dois récupérer des affaires aussi. Ça ne fait rien, alors. Mais c'est dommage, vous auriez pu jouer à ma mère le _Nocturne_ que vous jouiez cette nuit, elle adore Chopin. »

Hiroshi le dévisagea avec étonnement.

« Pardon ?

- Hé bien, vous êtes rentré tard cette nuit et… vous avez joué le _nocturne opus 9 n°2_ sur mon piano. Vous m'avez réveillé et je vous ai trouvé dans la salle de musique, expliqua posément Suguru. Je reconnais que ce n'était guère brillant mais vous auriez pu me dire que vous saviez jouer, même un peu. »

Le guitariste reposa ses baguettes, l'air clairement perdu.

« Suguru, je… Tu as dû rêver, là.

- Mais non ! Je vous ai vu ! J'avais un couteau et…

- Un couteau ? » La perplexité céda quelque peu le pas à l'inquiétude. « Suguru, explique-moi pour quelle raison tu aurais eu besoin d'un couteau en pleine nuit ?

- Mais parce que je vous ai entendu jouer, et vu que je croyais que vous ne connaissiez rien au piano j'ai eu peur en pensant qu'il s'agissait de… de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le regard d'Hiroshi s'assombrit.

« Suguru… Tu crois vraiment qu'un cambrioleur se mettrait à jouer du piano dans la maison qu'il est venu dévaliser ? »

La lèvre inférieure du jeune claviériste trembla mais non sa voix lorsqu'il déclara : « Je vous ai vu. J'avais Ikkyoku dans les bras et elle m'a griffé. Regardez, dit-il en décollant le pansement qui masquait des stries rouges et enflammées. Je n'avais rien hier soir. »

Un silence empreint de malaise tomba entre eux, rompu enfin par Hiroshi qui répondit, d'une voix égale : « Je ne peux rien te dire au sujet de ces griffures, mais en revanche je peux te jurer que je ne _sais pas_ jouer du piano, je n'ai jamais essayé d'en jouer et je ne m'y suis certainement pas mis hier soir. »

Suguru décela dans ces derniers mots une pointe d'agacement et il choisit de ne pas insister davantage. S'éloigner de la maison, même pour deux jours, devenait subitement pressant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Point de cauchemar au cours de la nuit du samedi 16 octobre et au matin du 17, à son réveil plutôt tardif, Suguru se sentait merveilleusement reposé. La différence était notable et il soupira d'aise, douillettement pelotonné sous sa couette. Il était seul dans son lit, cependant ; la pensée d'Hiroshi lui vint lentement, sa présence à ses côtés, devenue si familière, lui manquait. Si seulement ce Mizutani de malheur n'avait pas choisi ce jour pour fêter son anniversaire ! Le garçon se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit ami mais fut basculé sur la messagerie. Il n'était pas particulièrement tôt mais le jeune homme devait sans doute encore dormir.

Bien qu'en partie gâchée par une fine pluie, la journée du dimanche s'écoula de manière agréable avec une visite de Narumi en début d'après-midi. Seule petite ombre au tableau, Hiroshi n'avait pas répondu à son premier message, et quand Suguru avait rappelé, aux alentours de midi puis à quinze heures, il était tombé à nouveau sur le service de messagerie. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident de moto en revenant de la soirée de Mizutani, par exemple ? Qui pouvait dire ce que ce type avait pu fournir comme produits illicites ?

Dans le train qui le ramenait à Tokyo, en dépit de son inquiétude, une étrange somnolence le prit et il finit par s'endormir en milieu de trajet. Cette fois il rêva et, une nouvelle fois, les Koide se déchiraient.

_« Où étais-tu cette après-midi ? J'ai téléphoné deux fois mais tu n'as pas répondu._

_- J'étais sortie faire des courses. Je suis allée à la Poste, aussi. »_

_Il sentit une rage brutale l'envahir. Elle mentait. Elle avait beau avoir l'air assuré en tirant sur sa cigarette, elle avait conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux et ses gestes trahissaient sa nervosité ; elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un imbécile._

_« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas que tu étais avec ce type ?_

_- Quel type ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi. _

_- Ah, vraiment ? Un certain Morimoto. Je sais que tu couches avec lui espèce de sale traînée ! »_

_Elle parvint à conserver un air impassible en dépit du léger tressaillement qui agita ses épaules. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais, quand elle le fit, sa voix suintait d'un dégoût méprisant._

_« Hé bien oui, c'est vrai. Je couche avec Kôji. Et laisse-moi te dire que c'est autre chose qu'avec toi !_

_- Salope ! Tu n'en as jamais eu qu'après mon argent. Sans moi, tu serais restée la pouilleuse que tu étais avant que je te rencontre. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire, de moi ! _

_- De toi ? Mais regarde-toi ! Un minable qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière, alcoolique et violent en plus de ça. Quelle femme aurait envie de toi, dis-moi ? »_

_Elle écrasa froidement sa cigarette longue et fine dans le cendrier de cristal posé sur un guéridon._

_« Navrée mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi. Je vais demander le divorce et quand ce sera fait j'irai vivre avec Kôji. Au moins cesseras-tu d'être cocu, mon chéri », lança-t-elle avec un petit rire provoquant en se détournant. _

_Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il avait supporté toutes ces années l'humiliation d'être un mari trompé, mais elle ne le quitterait pas pour un autre. Aveuglé par la colère, il s'empara du lourd cendrier et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la nuque de sa femme._

L'Hikari entrait en gare de Tokyo quand Suguru émergea de son cauchemar, hagard. Le rêve avait paru plus réel que jamais et lui avait laissé une angoisse oppressante au creux de l'estomac. Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage et, d'un geste machinal, tira son téléphone portable de son sac et consulta la messagerie. Hiroshi ne lui avait pas répondu.

Son malaise et son inquiétude se muèrent insidieusement en une sourde colère puis une rage brûlante. À présent, il comprenait très bien ce que tramait son petit ami et il était grand temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Jidai Matsuri** : la « Fête des Âges » a lieu à Kyoto le 22 octobre. Instaurée en 1897, elle commémore la longue histoire de Kyoto. Les participants, des citoyens en costumes chatoyants, défilent depuis le Palais Impérial jusqu'au Sanctuaire Heian.

_Count Rank TV_ : émission imaginée par Maki Murakami dans le volume 8 de _Gravitation_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

Hiroshi lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et laissa ses doigts glisser distraitement le long des cordes de sa guitare acoustique. Vu l'heure, Suguru n'allait sans doute pas tarder à rentrer. Il aurait aimé aller le chercher à la gare mais Yuji l'avait persuadé, à force de jérémiades, de lui laisser sa moto car sa voiture était chez le garagiste. Rentré tard de la soirée de Sobi, ce n'est que vers midi qu'il s'était réveillé pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié son téléphone mobile au domicile de son ami. Légèrement vaseux après la quantité non négligeable d'alcool et d'autres substances pas toutes légales absorbée, il avait décidé de rester à la maison afin de se reposer.

Le soir était tombé quand un bruit de clef annonça le retour de son petit ami. Hiroshi se leva, reposa sa guitare sur son support et alla accueillir Suguru qui se déchaussait dans l'entrée.

« Bonsoir, tu as passé un bon séjour à Kyoto ? » questionna-t-il en enlaçant le claviériste une fois qu'il eut ôté son manteau. Il tenta de l'embrasser mais le garçon se dégagea.

« Cessez donc cette comédie, Hiroshi. Vous vous moquez pas mal de savoir si j'ai passé ou non un bon séjour, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix coupante. Je suppose en revanche que votre soirée à _vous_ a été agréable ? Organisée par ce dépravé de Mizutani, j'imagine que ça a dû être orgiaque ! »

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme, médusé, de rien dire, il alla au bar et se servit un verre de whisky qu'il descendit tout raide. Partagé entre indignation et incompréhension la plus totale, Hiroshi le dévisagea longuement.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'était une soirée parfaitement normale et si tu étais venu tu aurais vu… » Il secoua la tête. « Ah, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me justifie, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça ! Commence par poser ce verre, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- Je fais ce que je veux chez moi, renvoya le jeune garçon en se servant à nouveau. Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ? Où étiez-vous, toute la journée ? Je vous ai laissé plusieurs messages mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Sobi et comme j'ai prêté ma moto à Yuji, je n'ai pas pu retourner le chercher.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que vous couchez avec ce type ?

- Quel type ? Sobi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te calmer parce que là, tu délires complètement! » cria Hiroshi, rendu furieux par les accusations calomnieuses de son petit ami. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci n'aimait pas voir d'autres personnes le serrer de trop près, mais là il s'agissait d'une crise de jalousie en bonne et due forme, et qu'il sorte avec lui ne lui donnait nullement le droit de lui parler en ces termes.

« Mizutani, oui, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cette Honda, une putain qui se traîne dans tous les caniveaux, rétorqua Suguru d'une voix emplie de haine. C'est tout ce que vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous rouler dans l'ordure avec la première venue ! »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas mais tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Lentement, avec une application étudiée, il en sortit une de l'étui, l'alluma à son Zippo d'argent et souffla une profonde bouffée.

« Hé bien oui, c'est vrai. J'ai couché avec Yukari. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle c'est de la braise, rien à voir avec toi, pauvre frustré !

- Espèce de saleté ! Tout ce que tu voulais en couchant avec moi c'était que je t'aide à retaper ta ruine pour y installer ensuite cette traînée ! Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire, de moi !

- De toi ? Mais regarde-toi ! Un nabot qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière, prétentieux comme pas deux ! Honnêtement, qui aurait envie de toi, dis-moi ? » lança Nakano avec un petit rire insultant en se dirigeant vers la table sur laquelle était posé un petit cendrier en céramique. Il y écrasa sa cigarette puis se tourna vers Ikkyoku, ramassée sur une chaise, dont les miaulements rauques retentissaient presque sans discontinuer depuis le début de la dispute.

« Ah, mais tu vas la fermer, sale bête ! Allez, dégage de là ! » s'emporta-t-il en la poussant sans douceur à l'aide d'un magazine. La petite chatte feula et le griffa sauvagement avant de fuir se réfugier à l'étage où ses miaulements désespérés continuèrent à se faire entendre. Hiroshi tressaillit sous le coup de la douleur cuisante et parut sortir d'un rêve ; n'était-il pas en train de parler avec Suguru ? Il se retourna, à la recherche de son petit ami, et n'évita que par réflexe la bouteille que celui-ci abattait vers sa tête. Stupéfait, il recula d'un pas mais, déjà, le claviériste se jetait sur lui, brandissant la bouteille de whisky aux trois-quarts pleine, une expression de rage démente au fond de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

« Suguru ! Arrête ! »

Il esquiva un nouveau coup et, profitant de ce que le jeune garçon était emporté par son élan, il se jeta sur lui et lui enserra le poignet afin de lui faire lâcher son arme improvisée. Suguru se débattit avec fureur, ses forces décuplées par la folie qui l'habitait, mais Hiroshi, petit à petit, parvint à prendre le dessus et, d'une secousse, lui fit lâcher la bouteille qui roula au sol.

« Suguru ! Je t'en prie, reviens à toi ! »

Il maintenait à présent le claviériste plaqué contre un mur et tentait de maîtriser ses sursauts furieux. Le visage tordu par la haine, Suguru cracha : « Et maintenant ? Tu vas me tuer, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ne pas te débarrasser de moi, puisque je te fais horreur ? »

Hiroshi observa un très court silence et répondit doucement :

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Une ombre parut glisser sur le visage du garçon dont le regard perdit son expression démente et qui leva des yeux égarés mais nettement familiers, des yeux noisette, vers son petit ami toujours penché sur lui.

« Hi… Hiroshi ? Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia-t-il.

- Suguru, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui… Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! »

Le guitariste le relâcha doucement avant de le serrer avec force contre lui.

« Je t'aime », répéta-t-il en embrassant à plusieurs reprises sa chevelure noire. Il sentit Suguru se raidir entre ses bras et il tourna la tête en direction de la porte coulissante, devant laquelle il aperçut Shohei Koide qui paraissait les fixer d'un regard profondément mélancolique.

« Sous les rosiers… » dit simplement ce dernier, puis il se détourna, fit un pas en direction de la cloison mobile et s'évanouit.

« Vous… vous l'avez vu aussi, Hiroshi ? murmura Suguru, ébranlé, au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité.

- Oui. Et Ikkyoku ne miaule plus.

- Allons-nous en d'ici, s'il vous plaît. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons étaient allés se réfugier chez Sobi, qui partageait son appartement avec Junichi. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et ce qu'ils avaient clairement vu, ils ne pouvaient plus prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tour de leur imagination aussi racontèrent-ils tout depuis le début à leurs hôtes, au départ incrédules puis clairement captivés.

« C'est incroyable comme histoire. J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait des esprits dans cette maison et personne ne m'écoutait, affirma Sobi en tirant sur son kiseru. Vous devez être fatigués après ces événements. Tu connais le chemin, Hiroshi.

- Merci encore de nous recevoir », s'inclina Suguru, bien qu'un peu à contrecœur.

Sobi et Junichi regardèrent les deux garçons s'éloigner disparaître dans la chambre qu'ils avaient mise à leur disposition pour la nuit.

« Au moins ça explique les menaces de Fujisaki à ton encontre, philosopha le professeur.

- Je crois plutôt que ça a juste décuplé leur nature. Il reste jaloux, et Hiro nonchalant. Ils ont eu de la chance en tout cas. Et nous un peu moins… », soupira Sobi avec résignation en observant Ikkyoku jouer avec un ficus auquel elle avait déjà arraché plusieurs feuilles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit assez courte car ils n'avaient presque pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, Hiroshi et Suguru se rendirent à N-G ; maison hantée ou pas, K n'était pas du genre à tolérer le moindre retard. Comme ils traversaient le hall, ils croisèrent Tatsuha qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans les locaux de son beau-frère.

« Oh ! Les Kamis ont entendu mes prières ! » s'exclama le garçon en guise de salut. Il tourna autour d'eux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et soupira, soulagé.

« Plus d'ondes malfaisantes autour de monsieur Sakuma !

- Tu le savais ? s'enquit Hiroshi, stupéfait.

- Bien sûr ! Je les ai senties quand vous enregistriez _Vault of Rhythm_. Mais là, vous êtes purs comme la neige. »

Une idée vint au jeune homme, et il fut même étonné de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Pourquoi ne pas mettre les talents de Tatsuha à contribution ? À ce que lui en avait soufflé Shuichi, il était apparemment versé dans certaines pratiques occultes ; peut-être était-il capable, de par son entraînement de moine, de purifier la maison ?

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais venir examiner notre maison ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas un moine au rabais ! rétorqua le cadet des Uesugi.

- Tu sais, Ryûichi Sakuma doit bientôt passer et… il serait regrettable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… _par ta faute »_, susurra le guitariste, l'air de rien. Tatsuha blêmit.

« On y va maintenant ! s'enflamma-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas en villégiature, intervint Suguru qui, jusque-là, avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire. Ce soir attendez-nous, et nous irons voir tous les trois. Ça vous laissera du temps pour vous préparer, j'imagine que vous allez avoir besoin de matériel ? »

La suggestion du claviériste était sage et Tatsuha convint d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. En outre, coller au train de son idole n'était pas pour lui déplaire et il avait largement le temps de faire ses préparatifs après avoir assisté à l'enregistrement d'un autre show télévisé.

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous les trois à Kichijôji. En franchissant la porte, Tatsuha éprouva le même sentiment de malaise qui l'avait saisi quelques jours auparavant, mais nettement moins fort. En effet, cette maison avait grandement besoin d'être purifiée. D'un grand sac, il tira une robe de moine – Hiroshi se demanda brièvement où il se l'était procurée, car il n'était sans doute pas venu de Kyoto avec toutes ses affaires – et divers objets qu'il disposa soigneusement sur une table, après s'être changé. Il plaça ensuite des bâtonnets d'encens dans chaque pièce, alluma plusieurs bougies et se mit à prier. D'un commun accord, Suguru et Hiroshi s'assirent sur l'engawa, face au jardin, en attendant qu'il en ait terminé. En silence, chacun médita sur les événements des jours passés.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il ait voulu dire par « sous les rosiers » ? s'enquit Suguru au bout d'un long moment.

- Je ne sais pas. On peut aller voir. »

Hiroshi termina sa cigarette – une normale ; il s'était débarrassé des mentholées – et se leva. Les deux garçons étaient penchés sur la haie de rosiers quand Tatsuha, qui en avait terminé, les interpella.

« Éloignez-vous ! cria-t-il. Il y a… il y a quelque chose… ici. »

Guitariste et claviériste se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils n'avaient rien dit des rosiers au jeune moine.

Après une prière et le conseil de ne pas toucher au sel qu'il avait disposé dans la maison avant au moins quatre heures, Tatsuha leur recommanda d'appeler la police et partit sans plus d'explication.

Le souvenir de Toshihiko Dejima, journaliste au_ Détective moderne,_ leur revint et ils le contactèrent en même temps que les autorités.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**« COLD CASE : IZUMI KOIDE **_

_Le 23 septembre 1982, Izumi Koide disparaît de son domicile. Son époux, Shohei Koide… »_

Tout au long de la lecture de l'article, Haruka Fujisaki ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Enfin, elle referma le dernier opus du _Détective moderne_ et adressa à son aîné un regard sévère.

« Et tu as attendu trois mois avant de me dire qu'il y avait eu des manifestations paranormales chez vous et que les rosiers abritaient le cadavre d'une pauvre femme ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Suguru adopta un air penaud.

« Si je t'en avais parlé, tu te serais fait du souci et tu aurais voulu que je déménage, et je n'en avais pas envie, expliqua-t-il simplement.

« J'ose espérer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

- Bien sûr, grâce à Tatsuha Uesugi. La maison est purifiée, les rosiers aussi. Tu as remarqué que les travaux étaient quasiment terminés ? Hiroshi y est pour beaucoup !

- C'est vrai. Vous avez accompli un beau travail d'_équipe_. »

Suguru ne put s'empêcher de rougir au choix de ce terme, mais sa mère n'en avait pas terminé.

« Tu l'appelles donc Hiroshi, à présent. Vous avez dû vous rapprocher.

- Je… les travaux et le groupe… ça…

- Ne te fatigue pas. »

« Maman ! Regarde comme Ikkyoku a grandi ! les interrompit Ritsu en arrivant, portant la chatte dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que Suguru s'en occupe bien, expliqua Hiroshi, qui venait derrière lui. Si vous voulez passer à table, madame Fujisaki, le dîner est prêt.

- Merci de nous avoir invités avec Ritsu, répondit la mère. Et je suis ravie d'avoir fait la connaissance de votre frère. »

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient arrivées à une allure folle, remettant tout en ordre. L'entourage des deux garçons n'avait plus constaté de débordements dans leur relation, redevenue paisible. Cet apaisement avait également eu un effet bénéfique sur les rapports entre Suguru et Shuichi ; au fil des semaines, leur antagonisme s'était atténué. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde – et ne le seraient sans doute jamais – mais chacun mettait du sien, petit à petit, pour arrondir les angles. Et cela se ressentit sur leur travail : le single de Noël explosa l'Oricon.

Le jeune couple n'avait pas voulu se séparer pour leurs premières fêtes ensemble, c'est pourquoi Suguru avait invité sa famille à venir fêter le nouvel an à Kichijôji, puisque son père était absent, en mission océanographique dans les mers australes.

Le repas, simple mais copieux, fut plaisant, et à minuit, tous les convives se souhaitèrent la bonne année.

« À Fujisaki et Hiroshi ! À leur prochaine affaire du siècle ! » trinqua Yuji en levant son verre, et il partit d'un grand rire pétillant.

FIN

* * *

**Cold Case** : affaire non classée, désigne donc les enquêtes n'ayant jamais abouti. Dans le sens où nous l'avons employé, c'est un renvoi à la série américaine éponyme où chaque épisode voit une affaire non classée trouver un dénouement, même après des années.


End file.
